Seeing Through Different Eyes
by hanban1
Summary: Lily's twin sister, Rose OC , is a member of the Marauders. But when she dares Lily to pretend to be her for a week, there is sure to be drama. Lily is less than pleased about having to hang out with James Potter, but she will surely come to see he is not as bad as previously thought, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Through Different Eyes.**

**Chapter 1: The Dare**

Some stories begin with _Once Upon A Time_ or _Faraway Lands_, but not this one. In fact, this story begins with a young girl. A young girl with fiery red hair and a temper to match. She had deep, dazzling emerald eyes and smooth, porcelain skin. She had a small, cute nose and full, red lips. In all, she was a beauty. And although she didn't seem to notice, everyone else did, particularly one boy, by the name of James Potter.

She sat in a plush, red armchair in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire, reading a thick book, titled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Around her, groups of Gryffindor's sat in contentment, enjoying their freedom that only a weekend can provide. Chatter was a constant sound within the room, but was quickly silenced when:

"LILY!" A deep, excited voice called from the dormitory staircases.

The girl in the armchair stopped reading and looked up. "What do you want Potter?" She asked.

James Potter ignored her and ruffled his black, messy hair in a would-be sexy manner, however, Lily found it annoying and proved he was stuck-up. He strolled over to her and perched himself on the arm of the chair. "Fancy seeing you here, Evans. I was just coming down to hang out with my mates, but now I see you're here, I think I will stay with you. Is that alright?"

Lily scowled. "It's not." She said coldly.

Again, she was ignored. "Great! So, what were you doing before I came down?" James chirped.

"Reading." Lily returned. "Something I want to go back too if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. Go ahead." James settled himself into a more comfortable position on the arm.

Lily shrugged and continued reading. Slowly, the chatter in the Common Room began again, and everyone showed relief that the two hadn't fought, yet.

After a few minutes, James was quickly bored. "So, Evans, what are you reading?"

Lily held up the cover of the book, so he could see, before going back to reading.

"Ahh, I've read that one." James yawned.

"Your point is?" Lily frowned and looked at him.

"Well, considering as we share a like for similar books, I was thinking, maybe you wanted to go out sometime? I mean, only if you're interested. We could go to Hogsmeade and grab a butterbeer or something."

Lily gaped at him."What? Potter, I don't even like you. The only feelings I have for you is utter contempt and hate."

James grimaced, "Not my fault. But just listen. We could go out. You're so beautiful and smart and witty, and I'm well, me. We'd be the best couple Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Lily rose from her seat, glaring down at James. "You are a git. You think you are perfect and don't stop to realise that maybe, just maybe, the all-wonderful handsome James Potter is nothing more than an idiot with an oversized ego! How many girls have you used those lines on? How many girls have you called beautiful so you can get what you want?" By this point, Lily's face matched her hair and her expression was one of pure anger. "And how many times do you have to ask me out before you get the point, that maybe I don't like you, and maybe I think you are not what everyone else believes! I see through your facade! I know you are not the smart, handsome boy with everything in the world! You are a selfish, egotistical prat and I am not interested! I will never go out with you! Do you understand?"

Lily visibly deflated after her rant, but was still breathing heavily. James looked taken aback. "So I guess thats a no?" He asked.

Lily screamed, "WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE!" before storming out of the Portrait Hole.

James sighed and ruffled his hair. "You can come out now." He said tiredly. A laugh was heard then three boys and a girl emerged from their hiding places around the room. "Don't laugh. I know it didn't go well."

Remus sighed. He stood between the two other boys, with sandy brown hair and intelligent eyes. "You should give her a break. I don't think Lily appreciates you throwing yourself on her everyone time you see her."

Sirius, a tall, handsome boy with black hair and deep grey eyes smirked. "Maybe that'd work better. Just show her what you have to offer, if you know what I mean." James rolled his eyes at this and Remus sighed again. However, Peter, a small chubby boy with watery eyes squeaked. Sirius grinned. "Something wrong Peter?"

Peter shook his head profusely. "N..n..no Sirius. Of course not."

Remus smiled. "You're scaring him Sirius. You know Wormtail here doesn't like sexual innuendos. It makes him uncomfortable."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "All the more reason to bring them up. Besides, why should't I share my experiences in an amusing manner? Everyone loves it."

This was the first time that the girl spoke. "Sirius! I know I don't want to hear it! I already know you've gotten with half the girls at school. I don't want to know any more!" She had fiery red hair that reached her shoulders and cheerful blue eyes. Her facial features were the same as Lily's, although her lips were thinner and she smiled more often than her sister.

"You sure of that, Rose?" Sirius asked sweetly, his eyebrows waggling. Rose pretended to vomit, and the boys laughed.

Then, it was back to business. James straightened his silver-rimmed glasses and looked over at Rose. "Rose? I wanna know your opinion. I mean, being Lily's twin has to count for something. I really want her to consider me."

Rose sighed. "You'd think I would, but honestly, I don't know how to make Lily notice you in that kinda way. If you were any other guy, I would, but no. You are a completely different case. I don't think even Lily knows what to make of you." She smiled. "But, who's to say its impossible. Who knows, maybe one day Lily will see reason."

James smiled in return. "Thanks Rosie, you always know how to make me feel better."

Sirius chuckled. "And on that note, I'd like to bring to attention a rather important topic. We need to talk pranks. Who will be our next target? When will we strike? How will we strike?"

Rose clapped her hands together in excitement. "I know, the Slytherins! We haven't hit them in a while!" Remus shook his head, no.

James had the next idea. "What if we get Lily with our next prank?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why she doesn't like you." He muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" James said indignantly. "Well, okay. Maybe not Lily. Padfoot?" He gestured at Sirius.

Sirius cleared his throat. "We hit the Great Hall, tonight. In the morning, chaos will break loose!"

James grinned. "Brilliant! What will we do though?" He frowned in thought. "Wallpaper it in Gryffindor colours?"

Remus shook his head. "Done."

"Aw Moony! What if we wanna do it again?" James moaned.

"No. We only do our pranks once. Just cause you're feeling lazy..."

James cut him off. "I am not lazy! How dare you say that?"

Rose took this as an opening for a quick getaway. Once the boys got into an argument, however insignificant, they could keep it up for hours. Amusing, yes, annoying, also. "Well, as nice as it would be to stay and chat, I'd better find Lily and see how she's feeling."

Sirius perked up. "Can I come? It'd be fun. You, me and Lils."

She shook her head. "No Padfoot. You know you're going to get in the way. Plus, Lily is going to be angry, so you probably don't want to be there."

Sirius sighed. "Okay. I'll just stick around with these idiots. No biggie."

Rose laughed. "If that's you trying to pull guilt, you're pretty bad. I gotta go, see you around Sirius."

He pouted and turned back to his arguing friends. Rose smiled and began to creep away. The last thing she heard as she left the Common Room was James, sounding wounded, "I am not lazy Moony, so stop trying to say I am. I got better abs then most of the guys here, especially you."

* * *

Rose meandered through the corridors, taking her time as she walked. Lily could be anywhere, but Rose knew better. She was in the library, probably venting to her books. Rose shuddered. Although they were twins in looks and attitude, they each had a different personality and different likes and dislikes.

Obviously, Lily loved books and was obsessed with her grades, whereas Rose was more laid-back and was more interested in hanging out with her friends and the fun things that that entailed. This was probably why Rose was best friends with the Marauders, the coolest group of boys in the school, and Lily only had one best friend, who was distinctly bookish, much like her. Thats not to say that Lily and Rose could not get on, in fact, they were the closest pair of twins the school had ever seen, as Professor Mcgonagall had affectionately pointed out.

They could empathize with one another and could often sense when the other was upset, angry or in danger. They were rarely separated at home, and united against their disliked older sister, Petunia. Lily had a wicked sense of humour that she rarely displayed, instead opting to be quieter, whereas Rose was opposite. They fitted and complemented each another like a puzzle, despite their differences.

Rose entered the library and perused the aisles in search of Lily. She found her sister in the back of the library, sitting on the floor with her best friend, May. May was a tiny thing, with long, wispy blonde hair and interesting greeny-blue eyes. She had a round face that was accentuated by rosy red cheeks. She was very serious about most things, and very shy with people she is not comfortable with. Lily was the only one to see her when she let loose and came out of her shell.

When Rose found Lily, she was sitting on the floor with her legs brought up to her chest, with May's comforting arm around her shoulders. Lily looked very spaced out, and seemed to be in deep thought. Rose dismissed this, it was probably some philosophical thing that May had said. May was looking quite relaxed, but also worried for her friend. Her face showed the most emotion that Rose had ever seen on it. However, the second May saw her, her face became slightly more guarded, and she nudged Lily's side.

"Lils? Rose is here. I'll be in the dorms if you need me." May told Lily before getting to her feet and quietly walking away.

Lily rose her head and flashed a brief smile in Rose's direction, before patting the ground beside her. "Come here Rosie. I guess you want to talk, huh?"

Rose nodded and took her seat next to her sister. "So, I heard that James asked you out again this afternoon." Lily sneered. Rose hurried on. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Lily began to redden, and looked as if she was building up to an outburst. "I just don't get it Rosie. I told him I'm not interested. How thick is he? And be honest, I don't want you sticking up for him just cause he's your friend."

Rose sighed. They always talked about James like this. She didn't get it. James was a lovely boy who was completely infatuated with Lily. Everyone could see it, except her. Everyone thought they would be adorable as a couple, except her. Rose suspected that Lily had feelings for James, but didn't know how to react to them, so she maintained the norm, acting with hate towards him. Emotions were a complex thing. But Rose didn't say any of these things. She didn't want her twin to be angry at her. Instead she began, "Lils, I understand you are not interested, but you need to be a bit softer on him. Maybe you shouldn't yell at him. And, yes, maybe James sometimes has issues with understanding certain concepts, but he is by no means thick or stupid. Judging his marks, I'd say he's pretty bloody smart." This was of course, true. Lily topped most of her subjects, those she didn't were topped by none other than James Potter. Rose came in second place for plenty of subjects, but she wasn't interested in academics as Lily was.

Lily scowled at Rose. "Don't pick his side. I realise he is smart, unfortunately, he beats me in Transfiguration." Lily's eyebrows were looking demented with the angry angle they were held at. "And as for being softer on him, I don't think you understand. You don't have a stupid boy following you around, asking you out every five seconds. I want it to stop. But of course, you don't understand, do you? No, cause you would rather stand by Potter than me, your own sister." Lily was angry.

Rose scowled. "How dare you accuse me of taking sides! I have to look after James after you have turned him down, so I reckon I have a pretty bloody good idea of what is happening! You don't understand me!"

The redhead temper was ignited in both of the girls. They were both incredibly red faced, with angry expressions and were breathing heavily.

"I did not accuse you! You did it all yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Says you! I'm not the one who breaks James' heart every time he so much as looks at you!"

That shut Lily up. "I...I...do? He doesn't care for me, right? I thought it was just a sick joke...but..." Lily looked lost for words.

"_Oops, didn't mean to spill that one," _Rose thought, her eyes still on Lily, "_I hope James doesn't kill me."_

"Well, who knows? He acts like he cares. Why wouldn't he?" Rose said.

Lily still looked flabbergasted. Her previously red face quickly turned deathly white. "But...he can't care. I don't care, right? What if he's lying to you?"

Rose looked thoughtful. "He might be lying, but why would he? He's amongst friends. There would be no reason to talk about you every waking second, unless he cared."

"What!" Lily looked shocked.

"_Double oops" _Rose thought glumly. She said, "Umm...you didn't hear that from me."

Lily looked like she was almost back to normal. She giggled at Rose's uncomfortable words. "Are we friends again?" Rose nodded to this. "Good. I hate fighting. But sometimes, I just wish you could understand."

Rose smiled. "Right back at you sister. We need to understand each other better on this matter. We can't keep fighting."

The sisters both became silent, as they were thinking. Rose suddenly lit up. "I have an idea Lils!"

Lily looked at her. "What is it?" She asked eagerly. However, Rose was hesitant. "Well, get on with it!"

"I'm not sure if you'd like it."

"I don't care! Just tell me!"

Rose sighed. "Fine. I thought that we could swap places, considering we look similar, and pretend to be each other, for like, a week or something. Then, I would know what it feels like to be followed around by James, and you'd know what it feels like to hang with the Marauders and listen to James' lovestruck ramblings. That way, we can understand what the other is going through. You get me?"

Lily nodded. "It'd work, but you have shorter hair, and a different eye colour!"

Rose grinned. "Nothing a bit of magic can't fix." Both girls chuckled.

"Wait. This won't work. I can't hang with them for a whole week. Especially not with Potter there."

"Lily." Rose said exasperatedly. "Grow up."

"I can't be with...with...HIM." Lily cried, her hands in the air.

"Fine. You've left me no choice." Rose spoke menacingly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lily was genuinely confused.

"I, Rose Gina Evans, dare you, Lily Marie Evans, to pretend to be me for a week. Likewise, I will pretend to be you. Comprende?" Rose looked smug, Lily looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was stubborn, but found it impossible to turn down a dare. It was one of the few things that Lily Evans was not capable of, which was why Rose loved using them.

Lily scowled at Rose. "I hate you."

_AN: So pretty much, that's the first chapter. Please R & R so I know what to fix/change. I've never done anything like this, so the whole fanfiction thing is new to me. I mean, I read it, I've just never posted anything. So yeah, I'd love a few reviews so I know if its worthwhile._

_~Hannah  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

_Reviews for last chapter:_

_Whiterose: I'm really glad you like it. I'll try to add more of the good stuff about James and Lily. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize-in other words, J.K Rowling owns pretty much everything, except Rose and May. I own them._

_Without further ado, I give you...Chapter Two! _

_Woah, listen to that rhyming. That's pretty talented stuff. Ok, enough getting off the point, heres chapter two:_

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

Lily and Rose walked down the corridors, on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Well, Rose walked, but Lily stomped. It was obvious she wasn't happy. At the Portrait Hole, Lily stopped and glared at Rose. "I don't want to do this." She revealed.

Rose just laughed. "I dared you. You have too. Therefore, you are going to act normal and walk up to the dormitories, and wait for me. Ok?"

Lily scowled. "I still don't like you. You are so mean to me. I don't want to do it."

Rose sighed. "Lily, you sound childish. Imagine what Petunia would say now." She scrunched up her face. "Lily Evans, the freak, acting like she's two years old? I'm not surprised, it's probably her freakish ways finally getting to her. Oh wait, I have no time to talk about the weirdo! I have to put ridiculous amounts of make-up on my horse-face!"

Lily giggled. "You sound nothing like her."

Rose shrugged. "I got you smiling again. That's all that matters." The two girls hugged. "You ready?" She asked of Lily.

Lily maintained a neutral face. "Ready as I'll ever be." She spoke the password to the Fat Lady and marched into the Common Room.

She was immediately bombarded by a loud voice. "Lily! Come here. We need to talk."

Lily searched the room and frowned. "Potter." She said curtly. "You know I don't want to talk to you." She continued to walk through the room, her back straight and her head held high. She had learnt it was best not to show weakness around James Potter, he used it to his advantage.

She was blocked from walking up the staircase to her dormitory by a tall, well-built figure. He had a wide chest which, Lily assumed, was probably chiseled under his shirt. She shook her head. His chest was a common theme in her thoughts, and she couldn't work out why. She hadn't seen it without a shirt at all, but she still thought of it. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Lils? You look out of it."

Lily looked up into the face of James Potter and cringed. "Did you just call me Lils? No-one but my closest friends call me that. And believe me, you don't make the list."

"Aw, come on Lily-flower. Loosen up. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't very nice before. I shouldn't keep pushing you into things you aren't comfortable with."

Lily was shocked. She even forgot that he had called her by another nickname. She opened her mouth and closed it, once, twice, three times. He never apologized, to anyone. James Potter was impossible of showing compassion, right? _But, _Lily thought, _I've had to reevaluate my thoughts of him more than once already. What's wrong with the world?_

James chuckled at her shocked face. "Alright there Lily? I didn't mean to shock you." He bit his lip. "Are you sure you're ok?" When Lily didn't respond, he became worried. His hands immediately flew to his hair, and he absent-mindedly ruffled it while looking down at Lily.

Lily broke herself from her thoughts. "Potter, you know I hate it when you ruffle your hair. Nothing you say will change my thoughts on you." She pushed past him and stormed up the stairs. James stood, looking after her, shock clearly written on his face.

At this point, Rose entered the Common Room, and strolled over to James. "What's up Prongs? You look like you just got a slap to the face."

James looked at her. "I might as well have. I apologized to Lily, but she threw it back in my face. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was hoping she might see me differently if I acted nicer. I just don't understand why she can't see that I care for her. Hell, I think I might love her."

Rose shook her head, smiling. "I don't understand either. But I know a way to make Lily see the truth."

James perked up. "How?"

Rose smiled secretively. "Can't tell. You'll find out later."

James pouted. "Why not? I can keep a secret." He whined.

Rose firmly shook her head. "No James. You can't make me tell you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Lily."

James grinned at this. "Talk to her about me. Make her want me."

Rose grinned in return. "You wish, Potter." With that, she walked up the staircase, after her sister.

The dormitory was quiet when Rose entered it. Lily was probably hiding in her four-poster, with the curtains shut. Rose began to wade through the piles of girls clothes that scattered the floor. Their dormitory was shared by four other girls, most of whom were never around. They preferred to stay out late or sleep with guys in their rooms. Rose had no idea what they did there, and she wasn't interested in knowing. The only clue that there were more than three girls in the dormitory (Rose, Lily and May) were the clothes that littered the ground. Otherwise, it was empty of their presence.

Lily was in fact in her four-poster, curled up in a ball at one end. Rose crawled on beside her. "So, I guess you and James had a bit of a run-in?"

Lily sighed. "Of course. But he was different today and I still don't know how to treat him."

Rose smiled softly. "All the more reason to go through with the dare."

Lily sighed. "I guess. Only problem is, I wouldn't have a clue how to act around those boys. We could get away with a few charms for looks, but personality is a completely different matter."

Rose looked at her oddly. "You've given this a lot of thought. Sounds like you almost want to do this."

Lily looked unaffected by the words. "Of course I don't. But I was just thinking, I need to know what Potter is thinking. I need to know or...or...I'll die." She said all this quite reasonably.

"Gee, you're being highly melodramatic."

Lily shrugged. "Who cares? Point is, I need to do this."

Rose smiled. "Damn right you do. Ok, time to get to work. Do you know the charms for human transfiguration? We only need basic ones."

Lily nodded and reached into her book bag that rested beside the bed. She pulled out a thick book, labelled _The Beginners Guide To Transfiguration, _and began to flick through it. Lily hummed softly as she turned page after page, before stopping and pointing at one page, about halfway through. "Here it is. Eye colour charms and hair charms. Pretty basic."

Rose nodded and took the book. "Alright. So that's sorted. Should we do the charms now? Or wait, till after we practice?"

"Practice what?" Lily looked confused.

"Being each other, of course! I have no idea how to act like a boring book addict." Rose looked like she'd eaten something distasteful.

"Hey! I am not a boring book addict! I live a very exciting life! And what do you do? Huh? Act cool but be an absolute idiot with those boys? Not my cup of tea, Rose." Lily looked equally disgusted.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it. Now, teach me, what do I have to do to be a convincing version of you?" Rose asked politely.

"Well, first thing, do your homework on time! I hate that you leave yours till the day before."

"Ew! So you're telling me I have to study and do all my homework on time?" Lily nodded. Rose crossed her arms. "Fine. Lily. You know what? You have to be me. So you realise what that means? You have to do your homework with the Marauders, whenever they do it." Rose looked smug.

Lily shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. That doesn't mean anything to me. It'll just be like a study session, but with a bunch of guys."

Rose shook her head. "No Lils. It'll be cramming for exams and finishing homework at the breakfast table the morning before."

"What! I can't finish my homework the morning it's due!" Lily was outraged.

Rose shrugged. "Not my problem. Lucky for you, there won't be any exams this week." Lily sighed in relief. Rose started laughing at her face.

"Ok, now you've made fun of me, it's time to get back on track." Lily awkwardly said, hoping the conversation would remain on safer ground.

Rose nodded. "Of course. Well, you are going to have to participate in pranks with the Marauders, hate the Slytherins more than normal..."

Lily held up a hand. "Pranks?" She spat out. "I never agreed to pranks."

Rose smiled. "Unfortunately for you, it comes with being me. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it. You can let loose, which is something you only do during the holidays."

Lily sputtered. "But it's the school term. I have to be sensible so I can get good grades."

Rose smiled wider. "I get good marks. Not as good as you, but still reasonably good. Come on Lily, let loose. Do something wild."

Lily huffed. "Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it." She grinned maliciously. "Now, your turn. You've got to hate Potter. Considering he's a git, it shouldn't be too hard. But just in case, if anything he says is slightly perverted or stuck-up, just get angry. You've got to recreate my feelings for him. Just cause you are normally friends does not mean you can be friends with him now. You will be Lily Evans. Lily Evans does not like James Potter. Okay?"

Rose groaned. "But he's so nice, and funny, and sweet. How can you hate the bloke?"

Lily smiled. "Easy. Because he isn't how you just said he is. He is an egotistical prat. He follows me around and annoys me. You'll understand."

Rose grumbled, "Whatever."

Lily ignored her however. "Just recreate my emotions and you'll be fine. We are twins, so you just need to delve into our twin connection and work out how I would feel at any given time. Oh and Rose, do be nice to May. I'm her only friend."

Rose replied, "I'm always nice Lils. I'll look after May. But honestly, that speech is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. Twin connection? What is that?"

Lily shrugged. "Who cares? Just pretend to be me." Then she started laughing. "I agree. Twin connection? What was I thinking?"

Both girls began to laugh. Regardless of what they were about to do, they would still remain as close as ever. Perhaps they would become closer.

Lily was the first to stop giggling. "Okay, time to get back to work. How do I act around the boys? What if they take their shirts off?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously Lils? That's the least of your problems."

Lily looked worried. "What do you mean?"

Rose chuckled. "You need to know how to be nice to James."

"I...can't" Lily looked upset. "He's a prat, like I said."

"No, Lily. You will get to know him. I refuse to let you do anything but that." Rose spoke firmly.

"Fine. Sometimes I wonder whether you're my mother or my twin sister." Lily sounded wounded.

"Oh, lay off. You were just acting childish." Rose maintained her glare.

"Ok, ok, I know. I'll do my best to be nice to Potter. What else do I need to know?" Lily asked.

The girls remained like this, sitting atop Lily's bed, for many hours. They exchanged all the vital things that needed to be paid heed to if they were to convincingly be one another. It was after midnight by the time they had finished talking. By this time, both were yawning and their eyes were heavy.

Lily made a shooing motion. "Get off my bed, Rosie. I wanna go to sleep. I understand everything now, so let me sleep."

Rose yawned and stretched. "Alright. But don't forget, tomorrow morning we have to perform the charms, and then we will switch places. Okay?"

Lily yawned as well. "Whatever. Just let me sleep." She shut her eyes and curled up. "Goodnight."

Rose nodded. "See you at a more reasonable time, sister." With that, she removed herself from the four-poster and moved over to her bed. She curled up much like Lily had, and was almost immediately asleep.

The morning was warm and sunny, with the birds chirping away. In the sixth year girls dormitory, two girls were slowly waking. They both had vibrant red hair and rosy cheeks.

Rose lifted her head from her pillow first. She sighed. Today was the day. She hauled herself out of bed and made it. She shook Lily out of bed as well, and the two prepared for the day slowly and tiredly. Once they were both dressed, they pulled out their wands, almost in sync. Rose spoke first. "Do you have the charms ready?" Lily nodded.

She grabbed her transfiguration book from her nightstand and spoke the spells. Very quickly, she was looking at a perfect image of herself. The two girls looked identical, and then Rose used her spells. Now, the two had effectively swapped places. They were looking at themselves.

Lily gasped. "You look exactly like me."

Rose did the same. "You too. This is crazy!"

Lily yawned. "It's not crazy. It's magic."

Rose shrugged. "Same thing. Okay, time to go. The Marauders meet me in the Common Room every morning so we can all go down to breakfast. You'd better go meet them then."

Lily scowled. "I don't want too. Potter will be there."

Rose started pushing Lily out the door. "Remember Lils. You have to be his friend for the week. Don't be rude."

Lily was still protesting when they had reached the top of the staircase. "Do I have too?"

Rose nodded. "Yes!" With that, she pushed Lily down the stairs.

Lily tumbled down, shrieking. She landed at the bottom of the stairs on her stomach, looking at four boy's feet. Sirius helped her up. "What's up with you this morning Rose? You look like you woke up badly."

Remus shook his head. "What do you expect Padfoot? She just fell down a staircase. How do you feel Rose?"

Lily scowled and turned around, yelling back up the stairs. "Watch out Rose! You're going to pay for that!"

James looked confused. "But you are Rose...?"

Remus chuckled. "That must have been one hell of a fall."

A/N: _So that's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it, cause I thought there were some bits that didn't really flow. And I'm all for the flow. Anyway, um, please R&R. It'd be appreciated._

_~Hannah_


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

I know it's been a while, so I'm sorry. Thanks to all my new subscribers. I love knowing that people are enjoying my work!

Last Chapter:

_Lily scowled and turned around, yelling back up the stairs. "Watch out Rose! You're going to pay for that!"_

_James looked confused. "But you are Rose...?"_

_Remus chuckled. "That must have been one hell of a fall."_

**Chapter Three: **

Lily scowled and rubbed her bum. "It hurts. I'm going to bloody kill her."

Sirius frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you PMSing or something?" Peter turned an ugly shade of pink and squealed. Sirius looked at him and shrugged. "C'mon Wormtail. You've got to be joking. It's just part of a girl's life. And since we hang out with one, we gotta know these things."

Peter shook his head. "No we don't. Well, maybe...But not in as much detail as you do."

Lily cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean Peter? Has Sirius done something?"

Peter nodded vigorously. "He has a book, Rose. It's gross!"

"YOU WHAT? Why would you have something like that? I agree with Peter, that is disgusting!" Lily rounded on Sirius, her face red.

Sirius however, looked unaffected. "Well, dear Rose, I wanted to know the signs, so I could stay away if you were, well, you know, at that time of the month. Though, I seem to have misread the signs and didn't get away fast enough."

Lily scowled. "Just so you know, Sirius Black, I am not on my period. You don't need to worry about that. However, I'm guessing Ro-Lily is. She pushed me down a bloody staircase!"

James gulped loudly. "So I'm assuming she won't take kindly to me asking her out?"

Lily grinned maliciously. "Oh I'm sure she'll be quite emotional. But, isn't that the time that men strike? You know, get'em while they're down?"

James looked hopeful. "You really think I could get her to consider me?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could. Just stick close to her this week. She'll come around. Speak to her at all times possible. Comfort her, you know the deal."

James grinned widely. "See you later guys. I'm off to find Lily!" He saluted with two-fingers from his forehead, then turned and jogged out of the Common Room, whistling as he went.

Lily couldn't stop herself from smiling as the rest of the group began to leave the Room, after James. Remus noticed. "Why are you so happy, Rose?" Remus grabbed Lily's arm to hold her back so they could speak. Sirius didn't appear to notice and continued walking, hauling Peter along with him. Lily supposed it might be a common occurrence for Rose and Remus to stay behind. She'd ask her about it, maybe make some inferences that would make her sister squirm. But, now, she had to speak to Remus.

"Simple. Ro-Lily is going to, hopefully, have the worst week of her life, due to a simple concept, known as 'revenge.'"

Remus cocked his head to the side. "Ok...so are you saying that Lily isn't going to consider Prongs, at all?" Lily nodded. "So you just lied to your best friend? What's wrong with you this morning? Did something happen?"

"You could say that..." Lily trailed off.

"Care to elaborate? Or are you just going to leave me in the dark?"

"I wasn't planning to talk to you about anything, alright?" Lily swept her hair back over her shoulder and sped up to catch up with the other boys. They didn't comment on her angry expression and continued to stroll down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

The Hall was bright, and the ceiling was cloudless, allowing sunlight to stream in. Students sat grouped along four long tables, each adorned in house colours. The boys and Lily sat down at the golden table, furthest from the door, and piled their plates high with food. As they sat eating, James skidded into the Hall, and ran toward them at full pelt. He crashed down onto the bench opposite Lily and scowled at her.

"What the hell was that Rose? You told me she would consider me. Instead, she punched my nose. It hurts too!" He rubbed his nose tenderly and looked forlorn.

Lily stared at him. "I'm sorry James. But seriously..."

Sirius looked up from his food. "Hey, I'm Sirius!" He started chuckling. "Get it?" He choked out between his laughs.

Remus rolled his eyes at this display. "That has to be the worst joke in history, and you think it's absolutely hilarious. You're an idiot." He smiled affectionately at his friend.

"Oi. Not in public. It's not very manly to talk in that tone, Moony. We keep that kind of talk for private time. You know, when there aren't any chicks around who might be interested in me." Sirius cheekily said. "So, Rosie-pie, what do you think of Remus and I? Do we show too much of our inner girl? Are birds turned on by that?"

Lily turned beetroot red in an instant, and fumbled for an answer. She wasn't used to talking like this, with anyone. "Oh...well, um, I think you're fine Sirius. Not too girly at all."

Sirius looked confused. "What's up Rose? You're normally so much louder, and, more confident. Something wrong?"

Lily shook her head quickly, mortified she could be found out so quickly. "No, Sirius, everything's fine."

Sirius looked at her with a scrutinizing look then shrugged. "Okay, Rosie, but don't scare me like that again."

James took the few seconds of silence after Sirius' words to insert himself back into the conversation. "Moony? Do you think my nose is still bleeding? She hit it pretty hard."

Remus leaned toward James, stretching across Lily's plate as he did so. She decided to stay mute about his intrusion on her space, and looked around the hall distractedly. She noticed Rose walking through the great doors with a red face and an angry scowl on her face. The boys were still fussing over James' nose as Rose stomped over to the group. "Lil-Rose! I need to talk to you right now." Rose leaned her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now. Seriously, I'm going to rip someone's head off if you don't come."

Lily nodded and shakily removed herself from her seat. She reached down to get her bag and quietly saw an exchange that shook her to the bone. James had grinned at Rose, his silly, stupid lopsided grin that was used to make girls swoon. Rose scowled some more, and reached into her pocket to get her wand. "How's your nose, Potter? Try to make a move on me and it'll be even worse."

He protested. "I wasn't making a move, Lily...please believe me."

She snorted. "And why should I? That's all you've done for most of my schooling years. Why should it be any different today?" Rose turned to Lily. "Hurry up Rose. I don't have all day. I need to get away from Potter!" Lily shook herself from her trance and stood. She waved at the Marauders before stumbling after Rose out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

Rose perched herself on the first step of the grand staircase and smiled happily, all her anger had disappeared the instant James had left her sight. "Hey Lils." She chirped. "You don't look so good. Come, sit down." She gestured for Lily to take a seat next to her. Lily dumbly took her offer and sat down. "What's wrong, sis?" Rose took Lily into a hug and cradled her head on her shoulder.

Lily's voice was quiet and almost whispered, "Am I really that horrible to Potter?"

Rose pulled away from the hug and looked Lily in the eyes. Green and blue interlocked in a serious look. "You're not going to like this Lils, but you kind of are. I have to keep in character this week. I know it hurts, but isn't that the whole point of us doing this? You have to realise that James isn't as bad as you think he is, and you have to realise that you are being way to hard on him. I'm sorry Lils, I know it's tough, but you have to know."

Tears welled in Lily's eyes but she wiped them away. "But you punched him in the nose. It was bleeding! I don't do that, ever."

Rose shrugged. "What? I know you don't, but that punch was for making a move on me. I don't like boys touching my butt and saying lame pick-up lines. He's sweet, but completely hopeless. He has absolutely no idea how to express what he wants. To me, and probably you, he seems like a try-hard tool. I get you in that respect, but please Lils, give him a chance, he's not really like that. He's an idiot, but an adorable idiot."

"Okay Rosie, I'll try to get to know him, but only cause I feel bad. But, please don't expect a miracle, I know I won't like him anymore than I do now by the end of the week. Honestly, he's James Potter, what else do you expect from me?"

Rose grinned. "So long as you try, I'll be happy. I promise."

The two hugged again before returning to their spots on the stairs. "So...something up with you and Remus? I sense something there Rosie."

Rose blushed. "There's nothing, I'm serious!" She added after seeing Lily's disbelieving look. "Ok, well, I guess we're pretty close. I think, out of all the Marauders, he's probably my closest friend. So, if you think something's going on, it's probably not in the way you think it is. Why?"

"He got grumpy when I didn't tell him why I was acting differently. He also pulled me aside from the group, like it was a natural thing. I'm guessing you spend lots of time together?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, thought so."

Rose looked hesitant. "Um..Lils? One problem with this whole thing. He knows when I'm lying and stuff, so he probably already knows I'm not, well, me. We should tell him."

"Okay. So long as he doesn't tell the others. I don't want Potter finding out."

"Good. Should I tell, or you?"

"Maybe I should. You know, fitting with who I'm pretending to be this week, it would seem right." Lily looked nervous as she said it.

Rose gave her sister's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Aw Lils, don't be nervous. He'll be fine. It'll be good to have an ally on the inside." They both laughed. "Speaking of." Rose nudged Lily forward. "Off you go dearie. Have fun with your friends!" Lily gave her a slitty-eyed look before bursting into laughter. She waved at Rose before skipping over to the Marauders.

"Hey. What's first?" Lily asked merrily.

Sirius looked at her oddly. "It's Herbology, you know, the thing we have every Monday morning? Don't you remember Rosie? You know, the subject we never go too?"

Lily shook her head, but inside she was reeling._ Miss a class? She'd never missed a class in her life. How did the Marauders do so well if they wagged? What if she lost marks? _But instead, Lily said, "Of course I remember, just got my days mixed up."

Sirius grinned. "Great. Should we go to the kitchens?"

Lily's mouth dropped open. "We can go to the kitchens? How?"

James shook his head at her. "You were the one to discover the kitchens! How do you forget a thing like that?"

Lily gulped. "Uh...I don't know?"

"What's up with you?" Remus looked genuinely upset. His mouth was scrunched together, and his forehead was wrinkled, his eyes were deep with worry and hurt, and looked as though they were glistening. He whispered, "And why won't you tell me about it?"

Lily felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest. _How could I do that to poor Remus? He looks so sad! Was this all my fault? _"Nothing?"

"That sounds like a question, dear Rosie-pie." Sirius chirped, and Peter nodded along.

Lily was sick of their questioning by then. "Ok, just drop it. I'll tell you guys later, after I've worked a few things out." In her head though, _As if I would tell them. It'd be mortifying! Well, maybe I'll tell Remus, like I said I would. He looks pretty miserable._

The group moved from the Entrance Hall, James and Sirius in the lead laughing over some joke, Peter trying to keep up with them, then Lily trying desperately to look cool, calm and collected, and bringing up the rear was Remus, looking miserable and confused.

Lily quietly followed the boys down winding corridors, and she stood in awe as they reached a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Sirius reached forward and tickled the pear, then the painting swung forward, and there it was. The kitchens. House elves bustled to and fro, cleaning up after breakfast. In the middle of the vast room were four long tables, identical to the ones in the Great Hall, that were covered with used bowls and assorted other eating utensils as well as uneaten food. The entire right wall was devoted to cupboards, that were flapping open and closed as house elves hurriedly put away the breakfast plates and bowls. On the left wall were the ovens, benches and cooking stations where house elves were already cooking for lunch. The far back wall was separated into small areas where house elves could sleep, and there was a large fireplace where they could sit when they weren't working. Lily was awed by the room and the house elves, who were totally devoted to their never-ending job.

James called over a house-elf. "Tilly! Can we have the normal stuff?"

Tilly nodded enthusiastically, her huge bat-like ears flapping. "Yes, Master Potter. We have your seats prepared. This way, kind sirs and misses."

Sirius and James grinned widely. "Off we go!" Sirius chirped, and skipped away with James. Peter ran after them, while Remus stayed behind. After a silent argument with herself, Lily did too.

Remus was the first to speak. "Not very manly are they? You wouldn't pick it, especially with those two. They have a very soft, feminine side to them."

Lily nodded absent-mindedly. "Look, Remus. There's something I should probably tell you..."

He interrupted. "I already know, Lily. I just want to know why. And where's Rose?"

Lily's jaw dropped. "How'd you work it out so fast? I'm not that bad at acting, am I? Do you reckon the others will notice?"

Remus showed new emotion on his face, and a smile shone through the hurt. "Only if I tell them." He became serious once again. "Rose and I tell each other everything. She should have told me. I was really upset when you didn't tell me what was going on, I thought it was Rose. Then, I worked it out. Rose doesn't act at all like you seem to think she does."

"I'm not very good at talking to people. That's not something I can act. So I guess it makes sense that you'd notice a difference. I can talk to my family and May, that's pretty much it. I'm a little awkward." Lily's blush creeped up her neck onto her cheeks. Here she was, admitting this to a near-stranger, well, not a stranger, but not a close friend.

Remus chuckled. "You don't sound awkward to me. This sounds like a fairly normal conversation to me. You just talk differently to Rose, oh, and she's a little more confident around the other boys. Maybe you should work on that. That's probably all. Just so you know, I only realised it was you cause I knew it couldn't've been Rose. We know each other too well."

Lily smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Remus. I need someone to be on my side, you know, I'd probably rip my hair out otherwise. I have absolutely no idea how to act around you guys. Would you care to be my guide, Remus Lupin?"

"Of course, Lily Evans. One question, if you're here, being Rose, where's Rose exactly?"

"Oh!" Lily grinned. "Simple. She's being me! Hopefully, she's off doing my homework for me. So I don't lose marks while I'm on this adventure."

"I bet she's hating that." They both laughed. "Why would you do this to yourselves?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, something to do with me realizing how Potter isn't as bad as I think, but really, I haven't even had a conversation with him yet. And Rose is pretending to be me so she can realise how annoying Potter is. 'Sposed to help us understand both sides of the situation better. We argued about it and the fight ended with Rose daring me to do this. In case you haven't figured it out yet, since you seem to know everything, I have issues turning down challenges. So, that's why I'm here, and Rose is being me. This is only temporary. You'll have Rose back at the end of the week!"

Remus chuckled at Lily's explanation. "Sounds mildly complicated. Why didn't Rose mention it?"

Lily shrugged. "She's very serious about staying in character. Lily Evans doesn't speak much to Remus Lupin, so I, pretending to be Rose, should tell you. Plus, this whole thing was only figured out last night. Not much time to get the word out."

Remus grinned. "Ok. I'm satisfied with that answer. Maybe we should go over to the others, so it doesn't seem weird. But, before we go, I should give you some pointers." Lily nodded enthusiastically, then bit her lip nervously. "Okay, so first, Rose told me you are pretty charismatic over the holidays, but lock that part of you away during the school term. Unlock it."

Lily protested. "I can't Remus. I need to remain focused on my school work, or I'll fail. I have to be serious."

Remus glared at her. "You, fail? That doesn't even work in the same sentence. Also, do you really expect that much work will be done this week? Be carefree Lily. Let loose. Try something completely different. Do something you would never dream of. You've already done it. You missed first period. Not so bad, was it?"

Lily clutched her cheeks with her two hands. "We've missed first period? What about all the notes I've missed out on? What if theres a test next lesson and I don't know about it? What if..."

"Stop!" Remus laughed. "Remember! More carefree. Now, lets do that again, when I tell you we missed first period, let the rebel in you come free."

"Okay..." Lily looked unsure.

"Ready?" Lily nodded. "Lily. We missed first period."

Lily forced the words out. "Great. Let's miss out on the rest of the day too. That'll be fun. What do you think? Wanna do it?" Lily was growing in confidence. "Wait! We could go adventuring! Or, we could hang out here and eat food or something. Actually, that'd be kinda cool. I've never missed school before." She stopped and bit her lip again. "Remus? Did I just say that?"

Remus nodded his head, trying to keep in his laughter after seeing her horrified expression. "Why don't we go over to the others now?"

Lily nodded as well, and the two walked over to the other boys, who were lazily lying around the table, their food dishes littered around them. Sirius looked up at them. "You missed the food, you idiots. Now you have to wait for lunch."

Lily shook her head. "Not if we don't go to class. We should get a feast and take it up to the Common Room." Remus gave her a thumbs up that none of the others could see, and Lily grinned.

Sirius stroked his chin, as if thinking deeply. "Now you're talking. I like how you think, Miss Rosie. But, really, anyone could come into the Common Room during the day, but the dorms...Now that'd be perfect. We could hide away with our food for the day, and, if we feel like it, we could prank some kids in the evening. That's the perfect day. Thank-you so much, Rosie-pie, for your kind offering. I shall accept your request."

James frowned. "We can't do that. I have to see Lily again today. I thought we were making progress, then, she punched me. She has to realise that I do care for her. I want to make her happy. I think...I think I may be beginning to love her. All I want is to see her smile. And for the first time ever, I don't want to just get into bed with her, I want to do what she wants to do. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy. I won't push her, but she doesn't know that. And I don't know how to let her." Lily felt a blush in her cheeks. She was sure her face would be bright red. _James was kind of sweet. Not really. Remember Lily, you hate him. Don't let him change your mind. _

Sirius was looking at his best friend with an irritated frown. "C'mon Prongs. Stop. How many times have we heard that speech, just this month? I vote it's been said way too much. We all know you like her, good for you. We just don't need to hear it. Mate, this is turning into an obsession. It's cute, but not really."

"Padfoot. Lay off." Remus spoke softly, but in a voice with power. "As for you Prongs, she'll still be there tomorrow. I promise you'll see her much more this week than usual, okay? Oh, and Sirius, apologise please." He winked at Rose, then his face broke into a grin.

"Aw, ok Moony, but only cause you asked." Sirius turned to James with a serious look on his face. "Sorry, Prongs. I shouldn't've been so rude. Friends?" James gestured for Sirius to continue. "For God's sake, Prongs, ok. Are we best friends again?"

James nodded. "Of course, Padfoot. I guess I'm mildly crazy about her."

Sirius snorted. "Mildly? You better be kidding Prongsie!"

James looked sheepish, but amended his words. "Ok, maybe more than that. But you get the point. You wanna get the food together?"

Sirius nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course Prongs! Pete? You go clean the room for us, alright?" Peter nodded shyly then hurried away. James and Sirius left not long after, running and laughing like overexcited children.

Lily turned to Remus as soon as they left. "Is that how it always is with them?"

Remus nodded. "Was it bad?"

Lily smiled. "No. I thought the whole display was kinda cute. I like how they can still act like children when they want to. And I love how you're like Daddy Marauder."

Remus grinned in reply. "Yes. I guess I am that. Wanna head up to the dorms?"

Lily's smile widened. "Sure. Lead the way. It can't be too bad hanging out with you guys, I mean, I've survived so far."

"Ok, missy, whatever you say. Let's go."

The dorms were disgusting, yet completely in character with the Marauders. Clothes littered the floor as well as old food wrappings and joke shop items. Old dung bombs were scattered around the place, and green slime sat in a puddle in one corner. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the room.

Lily perched herself on the end of one bed, but quickly relaxed on it. The Marauders laughed and ate for almost the entire day and Lily was growing tired as the sun set. She excused herself, saying she needed to find 'Lily,' and went to her own dorm instead.

Lily stretched out on her own bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. Hanging out with the Marauders was actually fun, but absolutely exhausting. Lily loved every minute of their company, surprisingly, and woke the next morning with a huge grin on her face. It would be another fun day with the Marauders, she had no doubt.

_Authors Note: Whew. That felt like a long chapter, probably since I doubled the amount of words I usually write. I decided to cut short the last scene in the dorm, because I had no idea where it would lead. I want to leave something to write for other chapters. Hopefully it sounds alright though. R&R please. It would be appreciated._

_~Hannah._

_P.S-Sorry it took so long to update, I had, and still have, lots of assignments due, so I was kind of stuck for time to write. I found some free time this week, so I wrote this. I'll try to update faster in the future._


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

Thanks for all the kind words about my story, I really appreciate it. I don't think I'd be able to continue writing this if people weren't so nice. So, thanks.

Last chapter:

_Hanging out with the Marauders was actually fun, but absolutely exhausting. Lily loved every minute of their company, surprisingly, and woke the next morning with a huge grin on her face. It would be another fun day with the Marauders, she had no doubt._

**Chapter Four:**

Lily awoke the next morning with an enthusiastic grin. She pulled open the hangings around her four-poster with a flourish and bounded out of bed. She tiptoed across to the other side of the room, then jumped onto her sister's bed. "Rise and shine, Rosie!"

Rose groaned and threw her pillow at Lily. It missed and went flying toward the other side of the room. "What time is it? And since when do you wake up by yourself?"

Lily shrugged. "I think it's 7 o'clock or something, who knows? Oh, and I don't know why I woke up, but I feel fantastic! I can't wait for the day to begin properly!"

Rose opened her eyes for the first time and shrieked. "God Lily! The sun hasn't even properly risen yet! Are you crazy?"

Lily shook her head. "C'mon Rosie, don't be like that. Why are you so upset this morning anyway? You're usually the one waking me up."

Rose frowned. "I'm grumpy cause the bloody sun hasn't risen! And, just so you know, I wake you up at a reasonable hour. Not before eight, ever!"

Lily scowled. "Fine. All I wanted was to hang out with my sister. Talk to her. But she's being a bloody hypocrite. No biggie, probably something I should get used to."

"No, I'm not a hypocrite! Fine. Look at me, I'm up. What do you want to talk about?" Rose forced herself to sit up in her bed and looked at Lily expectantly.

Lily grinned, she knew she could get her to do what she wanted. Rose hated being insulted, and would do anything to prove she wasn't like that. So, Lily took advantage of it, throwing out insults of all varieties whenever Rose was being stubborn. They each had their downfalls, and knew how to get to each other. It made them that much closer.

"We need to talk about the Marauders."

Rose yawned. "Hmm, what do you want to know?"

"Why do I enjoy their company so much?" Lily looked worried. "I woke this morning wondering what kind of fun I would have with them today. Is that normal? Or am I going crazy?"

Rose laughed. "Are you kidding me, Lils? That's great! You've finally worked out it's alright to have fun during the school term. Who taught you that one?"

Lily shrugged. "Remus."

"Of course it was! He's marvelous, isn't he? Always there when you need him."

"And when you need other stuff too, I'm guessing."

"Like...?" Rose looked incredibly confused. Her eyes were scrunched almost shut and her eyebrows were low on her forehead.

Lily chuckled. "Surely you have a...physical relationship with him. He really cares for you, something I bet you've picked up on."

Rose turned beet-red. "No, I don't. We've only kissed once, okay? And then we decided to remain friends. It wouldn't've worked out anyway, there are things about him you don't know, things better left a secret. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if we...you know, got together, but I like being his friend. No complications. We like hanging out together and that's all we need right now."

"Woah Rose. You seem to have this whole thing figured out. It's a shame you aren't together, I think you're cute, but it's alright, I won't push anything." Lily smiled like an angel. Rose looked at her with slitty eyes, so Lily quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, what kind of stuff do the Marauders get up to on Tuesdays? I don't want to seem like a complete idiot again, they must've thought I was going crazy yesterday! I had no idea what was going on."

Rose laughed. "Lucky for you, Lils, we usually just go to class on Tuesdays. Just don't act all paranoid about note-taking, otherwise they might pick up on something. Release your rebel again. It'll be good for you."

"Okay...so nothing too hard. Today's going to be easy. Lily and the Marauders, how do you think that sounds?"

Rose wasn't paying attention to Lily any longer. She was looking behind her sister's shoulder with wide eyes. Lily hadn't noticed yet. "Rosie? You listening? Do you think after this week I'll still be able to hang out with them. Cause it's kinda fun..." She finally noticed Rose's lack of attention and slowly turned around from her seat on Rose's bed. What she saw made her heart jolt.

May was standing there. She looked very little in her too-big pink pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt. Her mouth was open and her eyes were red-rimmed. "Lily? Do I really mean that little to you? You'd rather hang out with the boys?" Her voice was small and high-pitched, and the poor girl looked as though she was trying to process a huge revelation.

Lily shook her head. Trouble was, May had not even crossed her mind since Sunday night. She had been so caught up with the dare that she hadn't thought of anything else, and now poor May was suffering. "No, May. You're my best friend. There's just some things going on right now."

"Have I done something to you, Lily? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, May. You haven't. I'm sorry if you think you have."

May began to grow hysterical. "What do you expect me to think, Lily? You practically ignored me yesterday!" Lily shot a look at Rose, who looked back guiltily. "And now, you're planning on hanging out with the Marauders! Remember when we used to hang out? Just last week? What happened between then and now? Suddenly I'm not cool enough for you? Suddenly I'm not good enough? Is that what's happened here? Don't lie to me either."

Lily's face was beginning to turn red, and she tried to fix the situation. "Look, May. Something has happened. But, I can explain..."

"No Lily! You don't need to explain! It's pretty obvious what's happened! You don't want to be my friend anymore. I just want to know why! Why, Lily?"

"May..."

"C'mon Lily! Explain!"

"Please..."

"Where have your words gone now? Scared I caught you? Too bad! Sucks for you, doesn't it?"

Lily was growing angry now. "Look May! You've got it all wrong! You are my friend! Still are! If you would stop coming to conclusions about things you don't know about, I'll tell you what's happening! But, no, you have to come up with stupid theories, that are not true!"

"Oh, yeah? And what is this about?" May's voice was cold and distant.

"A dare, May! A bloody dare! That's all!"

"A dare? A dare to drop me? Get a new group of friends? Thanks Lily! Way to make me feel good about myself!" Her voice was mocking and sarcastic.

Lily had had it. "Just shut up, May. No-one wants to hear it. I'm sick of hearing it too."

May lost all colour in her face at that point. "Really? Is that what you really think of me?"

"No, May! Not at all, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it!"

"You know the truth always comes out in comments that 'aren't meant?' Thanks for finally telling me the truth." May's eyes spilled over with tears and she ran from the dorms sobbing. The door slammed with a loud bang, and Lily fell back onto the bed in shock.

Rose, who had sat in the bathroom during the fight, reemerged and came over to comfort her sister. "It's alright Lily. If that's how she really is, maybe she wasn't such a good friend after all. Has she ever shown that side to you before?" Lily numbly shook her head. "Well, sis, I'm not sure if that friendship was really that honest. You've got to be able to trust each other, which she obviously couldn't, and you've got to be supportive, which she obviously isn't either. Maybe it was for the best?" Rose sounded unsure.

Lily started sobbing. "But she was my only friend. She was my best friend. I can't just give that up. We've been best friends for six years. How would you feel if you and Remus suddenly weren't friends anymore?"

Rose reached out and pulled Lily into a tight hug. "I'd feel like crap. And I bet you do. How about we wait and see how she acts. She should be the one to say sorry, so let her. If she doesn't, that's her problem. You weren't in the wrong, so there's nothing else you can do. Okay, Lily?" Lily nodded tiredly. Rose released her from the hug, then examined Lily's face. "God, Lily. I forgot how much of a wreck you look after you've cried. It's been a while. We need to get you cleaned up before you go downstairs."

Lily let Rose lead her into the bathroom, then sat obediently on the toilet lid, as Rose bustled around with various things. "Oh, I'm stupid. Come here, Lily." Rose shook her head and pulled out her wand. She performed a few charms on Lily's face, then got out a mirror. "Look. You don't look like you've been crying at all! I love magic."

Lily smiled for the first time since the fight, and stepped away from Rose. "Everything's going to be alright, isn't it?"

Rose shrugged. "I hope so. I don't see why not. May is just an immature girl who needs a slap in the face. Don't worry about her. Think of the Marauders. You love hanging out with them, remember? Have fun today, don't think of May."

Lily sniffed. "Okay, I'l try to have a good day. Hopefully I won't even see May."

"We can only hope, little sis." Rose grinned.

Lily looked outraged. "Little sis? We're twins!"

"Ahh, we are, but you also forget that I'm three minutes older than you. Therefore, you're the little sis." Rose's grin had widened and her eyes danced with humour.

"I'm not happy with that." Lily scowled at Rose.

"Oh well, you don't have to be. Now, run along. Go play with your friends. Have a fun day!" Rose waved at Lily, a little three fingered wave, and pushed her out of the bathroom.

"See you later Rose!" Lily called, and for a second, it seemed as though she was actually leaving. Then she was back. Lily's head reappeared in the bathroom door and she said, "We forgot to renew the charms! I don't have your blue eyes anymore. That's a serious issue, Rosie."

Rose sighed and reached for her wand again. She muttered a few spells then said, "Happy?"

Lily smiled. "Yes. Question, though. What are you going to do today?"

Rose shrugged. "People will know about the fight with May, so I'll probably just lie low, do my schoolwork, be boring. You know the drill. But, you have fun!"

"Okay, so long as you're fine with it."

Rose nodded. "Sure I'm fine. Just send James my way sometime today, that'll keep things interesting." She grinned. Lily laughed. "See you later, sis."

Lily smiled toothily then left the dorms, walking leisurely down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, looked around and spotted the boys on the other side of the room. James looked worked up about something, and Sirius and Remus were trying to calm him down. Lily meandered over and sat down in the last available chair. She stretched out and sat sideways, her legs hanging off the arm off the sofa.

"What's up this morning, boys?" Lily asked cheerfully.

Remus looked away from James and grinned at Lily. "Morning. Not much really. Just trying to calm down James, you know, the norm. He thinks Lily needs comforting, rumour has it she was in a huge argument with May earlier. We think she's fine, but apparently not. Do you want to take over here? After all, you probably know all the juicy details." His eyes crinkled as his smile widened. _He's going to give away the secret if he keeps that up. _

"Sure. James?" Lily asked hesitantly. Truth was, she'd never tried speaking to James nicely before, ever.

James looked up from where he was, talking quietly to Sirius, and stood up. He walked the few steps to Lily's chair then dropped to the floor, where he crossed his legs and looked up at her expectantly. "You alright?" Lily wasn't sure how to begin.

He nodded, still looking at her with a piercing look. "Um...well, Lily doesn't need comforting."

James nodded again. "I know. She probably doesn't want me to be near her anyway. I bet I'm like a bad smell to her."

Lily sighed. "C'mon James. You're better than this. You're a good person, ok? And I don't know why anyone would think you're a bad smell." Lily leaned closer to him, and without thinking, sniffed the air. She smelt his spicy, cinnamon aftershave, the leather of a quaffle, as well as a fresh scent of outdoors and grass, which made Lily sigh. She was instantly intoxicated by his strong, manly, earthy smell, and her stomach fell into knots."In fact, you smell amazing." _Wait, did I just say that? Hold yourself together Lily! James Potter does not smell good. You can't think like that! Remember, you hate him. _Lily was mortified that she had said that, and looked up to see Remus, who, to her dismay, was standing there, grinning like a mad-man. Lily flushed violently.

James almost as shocked as Lily at her words. "I do? Since when do you notice these things, Rose?"

Lily struggled for words. "I...don't? I have no idea what I just said. Ignore it. Please."

Sirius saw her embarrassment, and decided to relieve Lily of it. "And on that note, I think it's time for breakfast. Off we go." Lily felt a surge of gratitude for Sirius and followed him out of the Portrait Hole, into the hallways.

The trip to breakfast was uneventful, and Lily spent the entire walk freaking about James Potter. He was walking a few steps in front of her, and his back looked really good. She found herself gaping at it on more than one occasion, and noticed how broad and strong his shoulders were. She couldn't work out why, or when she had started noticing these things about James. _Why is his back so handsome? What are you thinking, stupid? James Potter doesn't mean anything to you._

She was still having an internal argument when the group had reached the breakfast table, and had sat down. Lily remained standing, appearing to be deep in thought. "You sitting down?" Remus asked her, pulling her from her silent battle. She shrugged and moved to sit next to him. Remus shook his head. "You should probably sit next to Prongs. He doesn't have anyone with him on that side of the table."

Lily shot Remus a glare and muttered, loud enough so only he could hear, "I hate you Remus Lupin. You're going to get it." He only laughed.

Lily walked over to the other side of the table, and sat down in a huff. James chuckled at her expression, though he didn't know it was about him. "You going to eat something, Rosie-darling? We'll get some food into you, get you smiling again!" He grabbed her plate and began to shovel food onto it. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruits, dry cereal, pancakes, omelets, croissants, and finally, some waffles, dripping with syrup, were heaped onto the plate. "Eat up, Rosie. We don't want you getting hungry!" He smiled sweetly at her, before gesturing for her to 'eat up.'

Lily returned the smile briefly, before properly looking at her plate. "Potter! How do you expect me to eat all of this?" She yelped, catching his attention again.

He merely grinned lopsidedly. "Never too much food, Rose. Don't worry about it, if you really can't eat it all, I'll eat your leftovers." Lily nodded appreciatively, before turning back to her plate, trying to decide how to approach the heaped plate.

Remus smiled secretively at the exchange. He planned to tell Rose of the developments later, she would surely be interested.

Breakfast passed quickly, and when the Great Bell was struck from the Entrance Hall, people began to move off to their classes. Lily pushed away her still half-filled plate of food and sighed. "I can't finish it. I tried."

Sirius laughed at James' excited expression. "You know you want too, Prongsie. Just go for it, no-ones going to judge you. Girls are gonna swoon at you no matter what you ate for breakfast."

James, ignoring Sirius' words, sent a questioning look at Lily, who gave him a slight nod. He whooped with happiness, and lunged for Lily's plate. He started shoveling food into his mouth, and Lily looked on with shock clearly written on her face. _How could such a fit, slim boy eat so much? And in such a short amount of time?_ Lily shook her head firmly. _You did not just think that, Lily Evans. You aren't meant to notice that Potter is fit, you never have before._

James finished the plate in a minute flat, and stood up from the table. "Time for class, Marauders! Let's go!" In unison, the group picked up their bags from the ground and left the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall, they separated and headed in different directions, Sirius and Peter to Divination, James, Remus and Lily to Arithmancy.

Sirius slapped James on the back as they departed in a brotherly fashion, and they grinned at each other. "You bloody logical creatures, who does Arithmancy anyway? Why must we part, dear Prongs? Come to divination with me!" He leaned closer to James. "Don't leave me alone with Wormtail, it's bloody torture."

James chuckled. "I would come with you, Padfoot. But, I cannot. I have myself another class to attend."

Sirius pouted. "That's never stopped you before. Remember when we decided to go to that first-year class earlier this year? Absolute gold! C'mon Prongs, lets do something like that again!"

James shook his head firmly. "No. Lily will be at Arithmancy. I need to keep up good appearances. I think she's beginning to notice me in a new light!"

Sirius looked disgusted. "Whatever, mate. Have fun doing nothing. You'll have nothing to do, but stare and swoon at Evan's head. Congrats, Prongsie. Really productive waste of time." He spun on his heel and marched down the corridor, beckoning to Peter to follow him.

James couldn't stop himself. "Oi, Black! I'll see you later. Love you!" Sirius spun back around, grinned attractively then walked around the corner and disappeared.

"Wow." Lily breathed. "This normal behaviour?" She asked of Remus.

Remus nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately."

James turned to the pair. "C'mon guys! We have class to go to. Don't want to be late!"

They began to walk down another corridor to Sirius and Peter, weaving up and down stairwells, around corners and finally arriving at the door to the classroom. Remus, who had remained quiet the entire walk, spoke. "Prongs? You mind if Rose and I speak before we go in?"

James nodded. "Whatever you two want to do, none of my business. I'll save a seat." He disappeared into the classroom.

Remus immediately turned to Lily. "Care to explain what's been going on with you today? What's with you and Prongs? Finally noticing him?"

Lily reddened. "I don't know what you are talking about Remus."

"Oh, but I do. I want to know what's up with you and James. Why the sudden staring, the awkward comments, and actually trying to be nice to him? This has never happened before." Remus had one eyebrow raised.

Lily decided to act dumb. "I don't know what you think is happening here Remus. I haven't been doing any of these things you accuse me of."

"Maybe you don't realise. Maybe it's subconscious. Maybe you are falling for him, but don't want to admit it." Remus smirked at his words.

_Oops. Set myself up for that one. _Lily thought irritably. "Stop accusing me about things you don't know a thing about."

"I know what I see, Lily."

"You don't know anything!" Lily shrieked. "Stop it! Okay? Just stop it!"

Remus smirked again. "Chill. Just wondering. Since you and I are kinda friends, I thought we could talk about things like this."

"Kind of friends?" Lily exploded. "You think we are friends? Thought I'd share everything with you? Well, listen here buddy! You may know about the dare, but that is all! You don't get the rights to come here, say you're my 'friend' then demand to know things! I bet you're feeding whatever I say back to James' ears! Trust is a two-way street, Remus! I hardly know anything about you, and here you are, demanding to know what I think of James. Something private, something I need to work out. I know you have a secret, so why don't you tell? I can't trust you when I know you are harboring your own secrets! Come on Remus. Spill. Spill, like you wanted me too. I bet you won't." Lily's eyes were filled with tears by the end of her tirade.

"You called him James." Remus said quietly. Then, after Lily's incredulous look, he said louder. "No Lily. I will not tell you my secret. I...can't. It's something far more important than your feelings about James."

The tears in Lily's eyes overflowed, as she said, calmly. "Fine then. Just remember, Remus Lupin. Whatever you think it was that we had, we never did. We never were, and never will be friends. So forget it."

Lily wrenched open the door to the classroom and hurried inside, taking the empty spot next to her sister. Rose took one look at Lily's tear stained face and pulled her into a tight hug. Lily sniffled and cried for several more minutes, until her tears finally stopped. Wearily, Lily rested on Rose's shoulder as her sister whispered soothing words to her. Finally, they pulled apart, and Rose smiled. "Oh, Lily. What will I do with you? I fixed your face this morning! Now you've gone and ruined it again. These guys are really testing you, aren't they?"

Lily gave a watery smile in return. "I'm sorry Rose, it's just...Remus...he wasn't so nice."

Rose snorted. "I'll say. Sometimes, although he's my best friend, I think he's an absolutely arrogant douche. So you're alright, I understand. I'm guessing you aren't talking right now?"

Lily nodded, then pulled out an empty sheet of parchment from her bag. "What did I miss?" She asked seriously.

Rose chuckled. "You're back! I missed you, Lils!" She pushed her own parchment across the table to Lily could copy.

Ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Remus finally entered, and quietly sat next to James, behind the sisters. James grinned as his friend walked in. "Man, whatever you did to Rose, you sure got her emotional. I want to know your tricks."

Lily turned to glare at him. James smiled weakly, before turning back to Remus. "Is she PMS-ing or something?"

Lily glared harder. "I heard that, Potter." She said as coldly as she could. "I'd shut up if I were you."

The lesson passed stiffly and quietly for all parties, and everyone was relieved to leave the hot classroom, after a long and boring double.

Lunch wasn't much better. Lily hadn't developed relationships with any of the other Marauders, as she had been depending entirely on Remus to get her through. Now, however, that lifeline was gone, and Lily felt like she'd been thrown off the deep end, and was right out of her depth when it came to interacting with the other Marauders. So she remained quiet and reserved, listening to their conversations but not joining in. Luckily for her, the boys figured it was normal for her to be like this after an argument.

Lunch lasted like eternity to Lily, and when it was over, she fled to her dorm, and curled up on her bed. She refused to leave for the rest of the day, even though she was missing out on all sorts of important lessons. The day had been horrible, and she hoped if she hid from it, the next day may be better. It was a very un-Lily like thing to do, but she was upset and confused, and all of her ideals flew out the window.

_A/N: I got this one out pretty quick, and I'm really proud of myself for that. I don't like writing many big arguments, so I'm sorry if they don't come across as too major. In my head, they are. Please R & R, I'd love to hear from you._

_Now, off I go to finish my assignment that's due tomorrow, that I haven't done._

_~Hannah._


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love hearing from you all.

**Chapter Five:**

Lily stumbled through the morning, without Remus to help her. She was clumsy and slow, unable to keep up with the Marauders jokes and games. (Not that she'd been able to on other occasions, but today it was worse). She looked like she'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express, her hair was unbrushed, and was pushed up into a messy bun, which would normally look good, except it was wild and fly-about, showing signs of Lily's upset and lack of care in how she presented herself. Her eyes looked small, and lacked their sparkle and depth, instead framed by deep, dark circles accentuating the fact that she had slept fitfully the night before.

Rose had tried to talk to her, to no avail. Lily was evading questions, and shrugged at Rose's constant questions of her wellbeing. Remus blatantly refused to talk to Lily, and sent her several looks of pity, yet slight anger, which made Lily feel even worse. James picked up on her mood, and pestered her about her feelings, which Lily wanted to avoid talking about, especially with him, scared of what might slip out. Even Sirius had noticed, and continually asked Lily 'where her fun had gone,' which angered Lily to no end. What right did he have to say that? He didn't know what she was going through. Lily as suffering from a mess of feelings by midday, unsure whether to feel angry, upset or even happy.

So that's how she ended up, sitting next to a scared-looking Peter, in Potions class. Her head was in her hands, and Peter was looking at her, with a fearful look on his face. Halfway through the lesson, Lily finally lifted her head, and smiled slightly at Peter's horrified face. Apparently, he didn't know how to handle upset girls.

He scratched the top of his head, leaving a few tufts of his dull brown hair in disarray. "Uhhh...sooooo...? What's wrong with you?" Peter finally blurted out, after much stuttering.

Lily snorted loudly. "Tactful. Very tactful. Good job." Peter turned an ugly shade of red, and looked down at his hands. Lily caught his attention again, and grinned. "It's alright. I'll tell you."

Peter looked uncomfortable. "But...Remus. You tell Remus stuff. Why is it suddenly me that you're talking too?"

Lily shook her head. "Surely you've heard about yesterday?" Peter nodded nervously. "And the fight with Remus I had?" Peter nodded again. "Yeah, so I'm not really talking to him. I'm a bit upset about that."

Peter looked relieved. "Is that all, Rose?"

Lily shook her head again. "God no. May and I...I mean Lily, had this huge fight yesterday, which I'm really upset and angry about, you know, since it was my sister she was being a bitch too. Oh and, today, everyone's been trying to work out what's wrong, and I don't want to tell everyone, since it seems kind of petty, when I say it out loud. Then, when they keep pressuring me, I get so angry with them, so now I'm torn between being angry, upset, or just forgetting about it, and putting on a nice, happy, cheery smile to convince everyone I'm alright." Lily paused and cocked her head at Peter. "Do I sound petty to you?"

Peter shook his head firmly. "Never Rose. You're not petty. I guess you've got a lot going on right now, so you're upset and confused. I think I get it."

Lily grinned. "Oh thank goodness, Peter! I'm glad you get it."

Peter blushed. "Okay...Rose...Ummm...Wanna know what I'd do?" Peter looked eager at sharing his thoughts. Lily gestured for him to continue. "I'd fix things with Remus, talk to James and Sirius about pressuring you, since it's probably those two who are causing the problems, and make sure Lily is ok!" He nodded twice, looking quite smug and happy.

Lily, however, was more skeptical. "Easier said than done, Peter. I can't just say a few words and have everything magically alright again."

"Oh. Well...maybe...ask to talk to Remus alone, then have a big ol' heart-to-heart and apologise to him. Remus likes being apologized to, I think it makes him feel better. As for Padfoot and Prongs, they'll get over it the second something else catches their attention. Don't do anything about it, and they'll leave you alone. That alright?" Lily nodded. "Good, I thought it would be. Anyway, um...as for Lily, you probably know what to do best with her."

Lily smiled in appreciation, looking fondly down at the awkward boy who had given her priceless tips. "Thanks Pete. I don't know if I could have survived today if you hadn't said something. I appreciate it."

Peter's face was flushed a deep red colour. "T...Thanks, Rose. You're one of the few that actually want to talk to me. It makes me feel like a somebody."

"Oh, Pete. You are a somebody. You are special. Don't forget that." Lily smiled with kindness. "I'll always be there, if you need someone to help you. We'll all be there. Me, Lily, the other guys. All you need to do is ask."

"T...Thanks a...again Rose. I'll remember you're there for me when I need you."

"Good. Never forget that." Lily grinned warmly at Peter. "Now, since you've helped me out, anything you want help with?"

Peter blushed. "Well...There is this one girl...I...I think I like her. I don't know how to talk to her."

"Okay...Who is it?"

"Do I have to say?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yes. I can't help you otherwise. I need to know who it is who's caught your eye."

"If you're sure...But you can't tell the guys! They'll laugh!"

Lily shook her head firmly. "Our secret."

"Well...I rather like...this girl...ummm...her name's..."

"Oh for goodness sake, Peter! Just tell me!" Lily burst out.

"Sorry, Rose. I like...M...Melanie."

"Aw. That's so cute!" Lily gushed. Peter was as red as a beetroot at this point.

Melanie, the girl who had caught Peter's eye, was small, with petite features and a delicate complexion. She was white-skinned, with almost black hair, but her main feature were her eyes. They were wide, and a stunning, yet interesting, deep purple colour. She was shy, and quiet, and spoke very little, but was highly intelligent. She was calm and centred, steady and kind, and, was perfect for Peter.

She could help him grow in confidence, and could help him overcome his fears. He could support her in her endeavors and bring her happiness and fun into her life. The two would complement each other, with their shyness and quietness. In looks as well. They were both small in size, and although Peter had a lot more fat on him, they, as Lily imagined, would fit perfectly together. It would be perfect.

"So...aren't you meant to say something. You know...she's way out of your league?" Peter's voice broke on his last words, and he put his head in his hands.

"No. You two would be amazing together. I can see it." Lily consolingly said.

"She would never want me!" Peter burst out in anguish. "No girl would!"

"How about I talk to her? That'd be good. Then, I can get her to talk to you, and then it's up to you. I expect you to actually talk, like you kind of are now, and if you think things are going well, ask her out to Hogsmeade next weekend. Can you handle that?"

"I...I can try?" Peter stuttered out.

"Good." Lily, finally feeling better about her day, turned back in her seat and took notes for the rest of the first half of the double lesson.

At the halfway mark, Professor Slughorn turned away from the board he was writing on. He reached for a handful of crystallised pineapples and began speaking. "Okay, boys and girls. You have written a lot, and got a lot of work done. Now I feel you are ready to make a potion! Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death, a potion that I am sure you may have difficulties with, but will revise later in the term. It is a piece of advanced potion-making, so I don't expect much, but go for it! Have a try!" He clasped his hands firmly, in front of his huge belly. "Now, I'd like to pair you off with new partners. Surely you want a new view, after sitting next to the same person for an hour!" He chuckled heartily. "Right. I'll have James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Rose Evans..."

The rest of Slughorn's words faded into the background as Lily met Remus' eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and gestured for her to join him. With a whispered "good luck" from Peter, as she moved away, Lily held her head high and walked over to Remus' table.

"Look, I'm sor..." Remus began.

Lily interrupted. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday. You were just asking me a question, and I went crazy at you. For that, I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head. "You shouldn't be. I was the one who kept pushing you. I was pretty rude and snarky at you, for something you didn't even have to tell me about. It is a private matter, and I don't need to know how you feel about James, until you are ready to say. Sorry."

Lily smiled. "You're forgiven." The two shared a wide grin. "That really wasn't as hard as I imagined it would be."

"Not at all. Let's make a potion now!" Remus enthusiastically said, and left his seat in order to fetch the ingredients from the supply cabinet.

Lily settled into her seat and looked around the classroom. James was ordering around Peter, looking quite unhappy that he was stuck with his friend. Lily frowned, no wonder Peter had confidence issues.

One the other side of the classroom, Rose was looking cool, yet imposing, as she ignored Sirius sitting beside her. Lily felt a pang as she watched them, was she like that to every one of the Marauders? She vowed silently to herself, that she would change her attitude toward the boys, they had not done anything wrong by her. And, although she didn't know it, she was already changing.

Lily watched Rose stand from her seat and head to the Supplies Cupboard. She exchanged a few words with Remus, as he walked back to Lily, and they parted with grins on their faces. James stood when he saw this display, and marched over to Rose, who was reaching around the shelves for ingredients.

He skidded to a stop in front of her reaching arm, forcing it to skew to the side, pushing a whole shelf of glass jars onto the floor. They exploded and glass flew everywhere, disgusting liquids oozed onto the floor and pungent smells entered the air.

The cupboard was a disaster zone, and Rose, with a huge scowl on her face stood in the middle of it. Her wand was out and she had produced a shielding charm over herself, but she was still angry. James hadn't been so lucky, and was lying on the floor among the potions, suffering from several cuts from the flying glass, looking much worse for wear. He didn't stop there though.

James looked up at Rose with an apologetic look and uttered the words that had the Marauders groan and put their head in their hands in unison. "Hey, Evans. Wanna go out?"

Rose turned an angry red colour before screeching, "NO!" She stomped out of the classroom and down the corridor.

Lily couldn't hold in her laughter at James' expression. She collapsed back into her chair, guffawing and giggling, her face pink with mirth. Remus stepped toward her and put his hands on his hips. "Lily. Come on. Go, help James. You know the proper charms for this kind of healing."

Lily sobered immediately and looked up at Remus. "Do I have too?"

Remus nodded and pulled her out of her chair, pushing her over to the destroyed supplies cupboard. James saw her coming and looked up at her sheepishly. "I didn't mean to, Rose. I overreacted. Please, tell her that. I hate making Lily angry, but I keep doing it. I don't know how I keep doing things so wrong. She'll never like me." James sounded absolutely forlorn and heartbroken. "I keep stuffing up."

Lily tenderly took his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, lets get you fixed up."

Slughorn had finally stopped munching on his crystallised pineapples and come over to fix things. "Great idea, Rose. Take him to the Hospital Wing. I'll deal with this mess. As for the rest of you, get on with your work!"

Lily nodded at her professor and led James from the classroom. She suddenly felt an almost motherly care for James Potter, and wanted to make him feel better.

They walked silently down several corridors, before James suddenly said, "Can we just go to the kitchens? You can fix me up there. I don't feel like going to the Hospital Wing, I'm there all the time." He smiled crookedly.

It took Lily a few moments to work out what he would be talking about. "Oh, right. Quidditch."

James nodded and gently changed the direction in which they were walking. Soon enough, the two had reached the kitchens.

Tilly was the first to notice their presence. "Oh, Master Potter, and Miss Evans! How lovely of you to come!" She paused and looked hard at James. "Whatever have you done to yourself, Master Potter? We need to get you fixed up! I'll have some food on the way, and I'll fix you up while you eat!" She nodded twice to herself and bounded away.

Lily raised one eyebrow. "Is that why you wanted to come down here? To be fussed over? Why didn't I guess earlier?"

James shrugged. "I just like it here. Food makes me feel better." As he spoke he sat down at the nearest table and gestured for Lily to join him. She did, smiling warmly at him as she sat across from him. "I also like the house elves here, they're very caring and always want to help. As I'm sure you know, they've helped us out a few times. You know about that."

Lily nodded, but inside she was burning with an urge to ask what it was that she should know. However, she gently changed the subject. "Here, I'll fix your cuts."

Tilly reappeared with a platter of food. "Really, Miss Evans. I'm hurt. I said I would clean him up, but I'm obviously not needed here."

"No, Tilly. I was just going to get them ready to be properly fixed. I was only trying to help you. Please, do the job."

Tilly's ears waggled to and fro as she thought. "Oh, alright. But only because you asked me to, Miss Evans. Master Potter, let me fix your cuts. They'll be fixed in no time at all!" She slowly regained her usual confidence and happiness as she spoke.

James quietly let Tilly fix his wounds and thanked her profusely when she had finished. He grinned at Lily, before stuffing food into his mouth. Through a mouthful of food, he managed to say, "Dig in, Rose."

She shook her head in disgust, but slowly reached her hand out and picked up a croissant. She slowly ate it, reveling in its heavenly taste. The butter inside had melted just the right amount, and the result was a perfect croissant.

Once they had finished off the plate of food, James eating most of eat, they lay down on the benches, looking up at the ceiling on their backs. James chattered on and on about the next quidditch match, and Lily was calmed by his voice. She turned her head to the side and watched him speak from under the table. His strong jaw line was on full display from that angle, and the outline of the muscles of his stomach could be faintly made out if she looked closely. Lily's eyes began to close, and she was content to lie there, listening to James speak all day.

"Rose?" James asked hesitantly. "You're not listening anymore, are you?"

Lily cracked open her eye a few centimeters and smiled slowly. "Not really, but I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Oh, so you were just going to leave me here to talk to myself? What if word had gotten out that James Potter spent hours on end talking to himself? Think if my reputation Rose!"

Lily laughed. "Who would tell, the house elves? I think your secrets safe, James."

"You are mean, Evans. Shame I like hanging out with you." He smiled affectionately at her from underneath the table.

Lily felt a strange pull toward him, that she resisted, as they locked eyes. His mischievous, yet sincere, hazel eyes held so many emotions that Lily was overwhelmed. They remained like that, lying on their respective benches, staring into each other's eyes under the table.

Lily almost wanted to reach out and touch him, but she held herself in check. He was James Potter, and she was Lily Evans. They weren't supposed to even be able to be in the same room together, let alone talk together, and they definitely didn't, and shouldn't, touch. They were the basic rules of the universe. Lily Evans must always hate James Potter. Nothing more, nothing less. So why did Lily have such a strong urge to be with him, be closer to him, make him hers? It scared her, and she pushed the emotions and thoughts roughly aside, such feelings should not be entertained, she scolded herself.

Lily sat up abruptly, breaking the eye contact with James. "We should get to class. We've missed a fair bit already, I don't want to miss anymore."

James sat up as well, looking confused. "Ok? But, before we go, I want to know something." Lily's stomach dropped. "Are you sure you're alright?" Lily felt almost disappointed at the simplicity of the question.

"I'm alright. Remus and I made up, so I feel a lot better about that. I think I've just been feeling a bit off all day. Don't worry about me." Lily smiled a small smile, before gathering herself and standing up. "Time for class, James. We've hid out here for way to long, people will be wondering where we are."

He nodded, and took her arm as he led her from the kitchens. They wandered down the corridors, taking their time to get to the next class. They never got there.

Sirius, Remus and Peter intercepted them in the Entrance Hall. "Don't worry about going down there. Severus Snape, that greasy bloke from Slytherin? Well, he got attacked by fire crabs. We had nothing to do with it if you're interested. Point is, we were allowed out of class early. We're going up to the dorms now. Wanna join us?"

James nodded, and the group ascended the seven flights of stairs up to the dormitories. Remus had given Lily a single raised eyebrow on the way up, in regards to the looped arms of her and James, but Lily had shook her head at him, and mouthed that they would "talk about it later, with Rose."

The boys dorms were exactly as Lily had remembered from her last visit there. Same pranking items over the floor, same clothes strewn everywhere. Still a bomb-site.

Peter had left the group on the way up, claiming to seeing Melanie, who he had vowed to speak to, as Lily had wanted. He had given Lily a nervous glance, to which Lily smiled warmly, pushed him forward, and whispered in his ear, "Go get her, tiger. She's going to love you, I'm sure of it." He nodded and wobbled down the corridor after her.

Sirius threw himself down on his four-poster, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Oi, Rose. What was that whole thing with Peter?"

Lily smiled and sat gingerly on the end of another bed. "Oh, I helped him with a few girl problems. I think he and Melanie really have a chance. It'd be cute."

James lay down on his bed too. "Are you serious?"

Too which Sirius chirped, "Hey, I'm Sirius!"

James shot him a look. "Shut up, Padfoot." He turned back to Lily. "I can't see Peter with anyone, let alone that tiny little bird, Melanie. He is completely socially-inept."

Lily's hands flew to her hips. "None of you help him gain confidence or social skills. Include him, give him more of a chance."

Remus too was sprawled out on his bed. "Ok...sure. We'll try. Right, guys?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, but James was still getting his head around the fact that Peter may be getting a girlfriend. "But honestly, can you imagine Wormtail with a girlfriend. He's never had one, save for that random girl, Celine or something, in second year. That only lasted two hours!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "How many girlfriends have you had exactly?" The entire school were well aware that James was not interested in dating anyone but Lily herself, and therefore turned down many dates every day. He hadn't had a girlfriend since third year, when he realised that he liked Lily and had set off in pursuit of her. Before that, they had both shown mutual dislike of each other, and James was fair game.

"Hey! That's low! You know Lily's the only one for me."

"Oh please, everyone knows you could have anyone in the school. Girls practically throw themselves at your feet, but you don't seem to notice."

"She has a point, Prongs." Sirius spoke jokingly.

James ignored Sirius. "Are you one of those girls? Want to throw yourself at my feet, Evans?" He smirked.

_Yes. I'd love to be one of those girls. Except I wouldn't be left hanging, you'd choose me_. Lily thought. Instead, "Only in your wildest dreams, Potter."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she giggled. Next moment, James had leapt from his bed and had crossed the room. He reached out, wiggling his fingers in her direction, before he jumped onto the bed she was sitting on and pushed her down, tickling her. Lily dissolved into laughter as he tickled her under the arms, and down her sides. Her entire body shook with the giggles, and James was laughing too.

Remus looked up from the book he had picked up and cracked a small smile. "Ah, I knew they were meant to be together."

Sirius heard and looked confused. "Whatever you think, Moony. But just so you know, that's Rose there, not Lily. I didn't think that would be a match, but whatever you think."

Remus shook his head. "Oh, there are definitely a few things you don't know about, Padfoot." He turned back to his book, ignoring Sirius' repeated attempts at trying to find out what Remus meant.

Finally, Sirius gave up. "Goodbye all. I'm going to find a bird to make out with. See you later." He left the dorms.

James finally stopped his relentless attack on Lily and waved goodbye to his friend. The dormitory was silent for a few moments, once Lily had stopped giggling. Sirius called up the stairs, breaking the quiet. "Oi, Rose! Lily wants you! I'd come down if I were you! I've heard Lily can work up quite a temper, wouldn't want to find out if it's true or...!" He stopped talking, and a loud smacking sound could be heard, followed by a shout of pain. "Okay, Evans! I'll stop rubbishing you! Let me go."

Lily laughed, and removed herself from James' hold. "Off I go! See you guys later."

She began to leave, but Remus spoke. "Mind if I come, Rose? I need to ask Lily about...prefect duties."

"Sure. Come on." Remus snapped his book shut, and stood, ready to leave the room.

"Hey!" James spoke up. "Everyone's left me! What am I meant to do now?" He looked upset and forgotten. By his look, you would have guessed no-one like him.

Lily grinned. "Go play with some balls on the quidditch pitch, Potter."

He gaped at her. "Are you trying to sigh something?"

Lily shook her head. "No. You can make of it what you will, but I honestly thought you'd like to be at the quidditch pitch."

James nodded, and the three of them left the dorms, descending the staircase together. James parted with the others at the bottom and left the Common Room. Rose called out to Lily and Remus when she saw them, and they walked over to the far corner of the Room, where Rose was the only person.

"Okay, Lils, I want to know what happened today. Earlier you were all moody and grumpy, then, when I saw you last, you were happier, and now, bam! You and James Potter are walking down the stairs laughing together. What is going on? I feel like I'm out of the loop when I'm sitting at meals by myself, sitting by myself in class, and generally doing everything, alone. Please, Lils, tell me what's going on!" Rose changed from a diplomatic, yet interested tone, to a pleading one. She sounded desperate.

"Only cause you begged..." Lily said slowly.

Remus sat down in the armchair next to Rose, meaning Lily had to sit across from them. She felt like she was being interrogated.

"Go on, spill." Rose suddenly turned to Remus. "Remus? What are you actually doing here?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm interested in what Lily has to say. Plus, I wanted to catch up with you. Haven't seen you in a while, have I? I miss you." He looked at her longingly.

"Oh please, guys. Just go shag in a broom closet soon. There's so much sexual tension between you two. I could cut with a knife." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Remus and Rose both turned their gaze to stare at Lily. Remus cleared his throat. "You don't know..."

Lily cut him off abruptly. "I know, I know. I don't know anything. There's some deep, dark secret that would be better for me to be unaware of. Sure, I'll let that be. But I know what'd be best for both of you, and that's each other."

Rose awkwardly changed the subject. "Uh...so...how was your day Lily? You never did tell me."

Lily smiled kindly. "Well, I was pretty grumpy this morning, particularly regarding events that occurred yesterday. Which reminds me, what happened to May?" Rose shrugged. "Anyway, so I had this big heart-to-heart with Peter in Potions, and he told me to just apologies to Remus. Then, I did and everything was good on that front." She paused to give Remus a wide grin, which he returned. "Oh, and then, after the Potions incident in the storage cupboard, James and I went to the kitchens, and it was nice. Yep, that's all."

Rose snorted. "That's all? Like hell that's all! You aren't suddenly all friendly with someone you previously 'hated,' after a trip to the kitchens! What actually happened?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm...not ready to talk about it yet." She gave a discreet look over at Remus, which Rose saw.

Rose nodded. "Ah, I see. We'll talk later."

Lily nodded in reply. "We will, Rosie-pie. We have lots to talk about!"

Remus sighed, and stood from his seat. "I'll be off. I have to find...someone. Have fun!"

Rose waved a goodbye, then leaned forward. "Ok, Lils. Spill."

Lily reddened. "What do you want to know?"

"You and James?"

"Uhhh...something else you wanna know about?"

Rose shook her head solemnly. "That's all I want to know about."

"Okay...what am I meant to say. I don't mind hanging out with him." _And I think he's pretty good-looking, and nice, and funny, and great, and everything a girl could want. And, he genuinely likes me, and, I'm not sure, but I think I like him too. _Lily said silently to herself. "He's an absolute pig with food."

Rose snorted. "Tell me something I don't know. Those four boys are horrible with food, they just shovel it in. Aside from that, how do you feel about him?"

Lily hesitated. How much should she tell? She settled for a safe option. "I think he's really easy to talk to, and I don't mind hanging out with him. We could be friends?"

Rose looked unconvinced. "Okay, whatever. I'm not going to pressure you to say anything you're not ready too. Just remember, you can tell me."

"I'll remember, Rosie. But right now, I want to head down to dinner."

Rose and Lily walked down to the Great Hall in contented silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. When they reached the Gryffindor Table, Lily pulled Rose to her side. "Stick with me, sis. Don't eat alone today."

Rose nodded appreciatively and they sat down together at the table. Remus arrived after them, and sat down with the pair, not saying a word. James came next, and slid onto the bench next to Lily. His eyes bulged out when he saw Rose across the table, but he didn't make a comment. Instead he leant closer to Lily and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Rosie. You're great." Lily felt goosebumps rise on her arms at his proximity, but she smiled warmly at James as he moved away.

It was halfway through dinner, and the group was still only defined by the four of them. "Where are the others?" Lily asked curiously.

James replied. "Well, Sirius left me a note saying he would probably miss dinner, apparently he's got a chick with him, who's really into him..."

"And Peter?" Lily stopped James' speech quickly, afraid of what she might hear.

"Oh, Pete? Haven't you seen him over on the Hufflepuff table? He's sitting next to Melanie, that girl he's into. Apparently you're advice worked wonders. I doubt he'll be hanging out with us for a while."

Lily smiled briefly. The dinner and dessert plates disappeared from the table, and Dumbledore stood. "Thank-you, children, for another great day. Now, off to beds, and I will see you all tomorrow." His eyes twinkled as he looked over his students.

Lily, Rose, James and Remus stood together and walked up to Gryffindor Tower, talking about trivial things of no matter.

They parted at the staircase, wishing each other good nights, and Lily and Rose walked the rest of the way to their dorm. They changed quickly into their pajamas and relaxed on their beds.

"That was really nice, Lily. Thanks for letting me eat with you guys."

Lily waved her away. "Doesn't matter. But I'm shocked Potter didn't try to make a move on you. Didn't expect that one."

Rose yawned. "We'll never understand the workings of his mind. With that, I bid you goodnight, sister."

Lily yawned too. "Good night." She picked up her wand from her nightstand and pointed it at the lights. "_Nox._"

_A/N: This chapter is really long compared to the others I have written. I tried to include special Lily and James moments, and I think that worked out well. I'm trying to make it so that Lily affects each of the Marauders and makes them a better person, well, maybe. That's if I decide to keep my ideas consistent, which I have problems with sometimes._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R. I'm on holidays now, so I should have another chapter up fairly quickly._

_~Hannah._


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

Thank-you so much for reading I am so happy people are actually reading it. I love the reviews and I think I've replied to them all. If I haven't, I'll do that. I like to make sure people feel like their thoughts are valued, I guess. Plus, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thanks again.

**Chapter 6:**

Lily woke early the next morning, and watched in idle wonder as she watched the sun rise from her dormitory window. Slowly, she shifted in her bed and swung her legs over the side, and winced. Winter was coming on early, and Lily was already feeling it.

She decided on wearing her stockings and scarf with her uniform, and left the dormitory at an early time of six-thirty, in hopes of eating breakfast by herself. She stumbled down the seven, empty, flights of staircases and walked into the silent Great Hall. She was the only one there. Lily sighed and sat down at her spot halfway up the Gryffindor table.

Lily swept her hair into a messy ponytail and settled down, reaching into her bag for her book. She retrieved a huge tome from her bag and heaved it onto the table. Lily opened it to a page about three-quarters through and began to read. As she did, Lily filled her plate without looking, a skill that took her years to perfect. Then, she began to eat, still absorbed in her book.

A sound made Lily look up from her book. James Potter sat across from the table from her, and had just dropped his bag to the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you up so early?"

Lily frowned. "Never. You?"

James shrugged. "Oh, I've got quidditch training. Got to be ready for the game this weekend."

With a nod, Lily turned back to her book. Only to be pulled from it again. "So, why are you here so early?"

Lily snapped her book shut. "I woke up early, and decided I may as well eat. Plus, I wanted to read my book."

James grinned. "That doesn't sound like something you'd do, Rose. Since when do you hit the books?"

"I...don't. Lily gave me this book and I decided to read it." Lily shook herself mentally for her excuse. As if Rose would actually say, or do, something like that.

"Ah. I knew Lily would be involved in this somehow. She's slowly bringing out the bookish side of you." He smiled warmly. "Is Lily up yet?" Lily shook her head, no. "Oh. Well, I wanted to thank you, for having her eat dinner with us last night. It was nice, and I can't believe she didn't hit me or something! She was civil! I think it's a step forward, Rose. She can stand my presence. It's the little things that make me so happy."

"Good for you, James. Mind if I continue reading?"

James nodded and filled his plate with food. Or overfilled it, however you want to look at it.

"So, what are you going to do when I'm gone?" James asked with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Lily didn't notice. "I'll probably read."

James frowned. "Oh. You sure that's all? Not going to fall apart because I've left?"

"Of course not." Lily looked up and saw his face. "Oh." She whispered. Then, she joined in on the joke, putting down her fork quietly. "I'll keel over and shrivel up without you with me. I don't know how I will survive, without you, life seems pointless to live."

"Now, now, dear Rose. No need to be so dramatic. I don't have that much of an effect on people. We all know you'll live, just not very well. You'll have no purpose, and will lose motivation. But, you won't die."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really? Or is this what you imagine me doing? Not sure if I'd really act like that."

James smirked. "What I say becomes Bible. You will act like that if I say you will. Trust me on this one."

Lily smiled. "I don't know, James. That kind if revelation is a lot to take in at such an early hour."

"But you do believe me, right?"

"Of course. As you said, what you say becomes Bible. I believe in you."

James grinned widely. "I'm not even religious. Pure-bloods aren't, usually. But I like that we have some degree of trust with each other. I know you'll be there when I need you."

"Sure." Lily smiled warmly. She picked up her fork again and began to eat. "When do you have to leave?"

James looked to his wrist. "In about twenty minutes. Though I should really leave earlier, I am captain after all."

"I can't play quidditch." Lily blurted.

James looked adorably confused. "Yes you can. We play every holidays, and on some weekends. You definitely know how to play."

Lily blushed. "Oh...right. I was just trying to say that I'm not that good at it."

James looked even more confused. "You are probably the best chaser I've ever seen. Shame you don't want to join the team, but point is, you are one of the best. I have no idea why you'd suddenly think you're bad at the game."

Lily flushed redder. "Uhh...I just haven't played in a while. I don't think I'll be at my best next time we play."

James scratched his chin. "We played two weekends ago with the other guys. That's not too long ago."

Lily realised her mistake too late. She knew that Rose played quidditch all the time with her friends, and was renowned around the school as one of the best, even though she wasn't actually interested in joining the team. She tried to fix her mistake. "I know, James. I've just been feeling a little off lately, and I figured it may affect my quidditch playing."

James looked unsatisfied, though he let the matter drop. "Whatever you say, but I haven't noticed that you're unwell. I thought you were fit and healthy as normal."

Lily shrugged. "You're a guy."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." James grinned.

"You're welcome." Lily shot back, then turned to her book. She refused to look up at him for several more minutes, trying desperately to engage herself with the book. It didn't work too well.

"So, have you got any ideas about how I should convince Lily to go out with me? I thought since you brought her to eat with us last night, you may have something." James looked nervous.

Lily looked up from her book again. "No, I have not. Give her a rest, maybe. And, just so you know, I didn't bring R...Lily to eat with us for your benefit. She just had a huge falling out with her best friend, and I thought she would like to be surrounded by people who could support her, and not cause her pain. Anythings better than sitting by yourself in that kind of situation."

"I see your point. That's very nice of you, though I wasn't really aware you and Lily actually hung out at all when at school. I thought the only reason would be for me. I shouldn't assume things."

"No. There are a lot of things you don't know right now about my sister and I, so I didn't expect much more. I'll explain everything later." She added at James' questioning look.

"Ok. But I'll pick you up on that one. I'm going to hear about these mysterious secrets."

Lily sighed. "Trust me. I will tell you. Just let me get through this week, then I can explain everything."

James nodded contentedly and picked up a heavily buttered piece of toast. He slapped on some peanut butter then stood. "It was lovely chatting, Rose, but, I must go now and lead quidditch training. Don't die in my absence!"

Lily chuckled. "I'll try not too. See you later, James."

"Later, Rose!" James yelled as he jogged out of the Great Hall.

Lily shook her head, not sure how to interpret her odd conversation with James, and, deciding not to, returned to her book. She remained seated in the Great Hall, reading her epic tome and eating slowly as the rest of the school began to trickle in.

Sirius bounced into the Hall and spotted her at about 8am, when everyone else was beginning to eat. He dropped his stuff and settled onto the bench across from Lily, where James had been sitting not an hour earlier. "Good morning, dear Rose! What are you doing up so early?"

Lily mumbled the same excuses that she had given to James, and the two settled into comfortable silence. Sirius piled his plate high with food and began to eat in the same disgusting way as James did.

Lily scowled at him. "That's absolutely disgusting."

Sirius grinned, his mouth still filled with food. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, Rosie. You are way to kind to me."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy."

Sirius shrugged. "Better than being disgusting." He ate another huge mouthful. As he chewed, he spoke thoughtfully. "You are always insulting me Rose. Always something about my eating habits or the way I treat girls, I liked it better when you didn't talk like that."

Lily smiled at Sirius apologetically, but inside she was reeling. She and Rose shared the same view about Sirius? What was up with that? As far as she could remember, Lily and Rose had never agreed on a topic, instead agreeing to disagree. They shared their opinions and supported each other with them, but never agreed. It was odd that they should, maybe Lily was being more affected by the Marauders than she thought she was.

"Sorry Sirius. All I ever wanted to do was help you out, I didn't think I was hurting your feelings."

"Do you realise what you just said? No-one hurts Sirius Black's feelings. You should know that by now." Sirius sat taller to make himself look stronger.

Lily sighed. "I know, Sirius. Things can still hurt you though, you can't be immune to everything. I know you have family problems that must've caused you pain." Lily spoke quietly.

"I hate that lot. Why would I be hurt by them?" Sirius looked almost offended.

"I remember when your brother was sorted into Slytherin. That hurt you. I know it did." Lily was trying to reach out to him, convince him that even he could feel pain. She wanted to help him, yet she knew so little of him, and felt she was wading in the deep.

Sirius shrugged. "That was years ago." Then he became more solemn. "I thought he would be a better person, that he would save himself from our crappy family, but he didn't. He's not worth my time anymore."

Lily gasped. "Oh Sirius! Don't think like that. I still try to talk to my sister, Petunia, even though she blatantly admits she hates everything about me and Lily. We used to be so close, all three of us, then when she found out we were witches, Petunia decided to hate us. It hurt me. But, neither Lily or I gave up, and we are still trying to convince her we're alright people. Don't give up on your brother. If you were as close as I think you would have been, you shouldn't give up on him."

Sirius was looking, well, serious. "We were close, before he came to Hogwarts. We only had each other in that hell-hole, so we stuck together. I don't know what changed in him. He's turned out just like my mother wanted him too. I'm the bad person in his eyes."

"I don't fully understand what made Petunia change towards us either, but I think a part of me still wishes she was still there for us. I still have R...Lily to be there for me when times are tough, but Regulus was the only member of your family who was there for you. That's got to be tough."

"I have James, and all the rest of you guys. I don't need him."

"You do, Sirius. You claim you don't, but you always need someone to stand by you at all times. It's how most of us get by. You need family."

"James and the Potters are my family now."

Lily sighed. Of course. She had forgotten that James' family had practically adopted Sirius into their small family. It was kind of cute, but Lily realised that it meant that Sirius would never try to fix relations with his brothers because of it. He had found new security in his life, and for him at least, he didn't feel as though good blood relations with his family were important any longer. She knew it was a lost cause. Sirius was content in that regard, and didn't need Lily to meddle with his family life. Although Lily craved her family, Sirius didn't, and a good relationship with his brother would not benefit him much more than going back to his original home. He didn't need his brother, especially if Regulus was engrossed in the Dark Arts along with his other Slytherin friends.

She told him as much.

Sirius grunted at her. "How nice of you to figure that out. Took your time."

Lily expressed her apologies, before they both returned to their meals. It was quiet for a few minutes, as they ate silently. Lily silently battled, she desperately wanted to help Sirius, as she had helped Peter the day before, but didn't know how. Maybe he didn't need help at all. Maybe he was ok with his life, his friends, even his family situation. He certainly seemed like that was the case.

"Uh, so...happen to know where the other guys are?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

Lily shook her head. "Well, I know James is at quidditch training, that's about it. I'm assuming Peter's run off with his new girlfriend, Melanie, and have no idea where Remus would be."

"It's a few days before the full moon, Remus would be up in the infirmary, getting ready. Surely you haven't forgotten? He has to go up there a couple days before the moon so Madame Pomfrey can fix him up with all those potions."

Lily gave him a confused look. Sirius answered her silent question. "Come on, Rose. Surely you haven't forgotten about Remus' Furry Little Problem. And since when do you forget when the moon's at full? Remus is going to transform on Sunday night, so we'll go out with him then. Can't wait till then." He gushed. "I love being an animagi. And the best part of it is running around with Remus while he's a werewolf. So. Much. Fun."

Lily nodded. Inside she was a wreck. Remus was a werewolf? The Marauders were animagi? They went out with Remus on the full moon? Were they crazy? Lily suddenly stood up. "See you later, Sirius," she managed to get out before she fled from the Hall.

Lily ran blindly down corridors, almost trying to run away from the truth she had just heard. It all fitted. Remus disappeared for days at a time, once a month, during the time of the full moon. He'd return to school looking weary and tired, sporting scratches and injuries. Lily collapsed to the floor. He was a werewolf. All the signs were there. He had to be one.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Why wasn't she scared of him? She should be. Lily's head was screaming at her, screaming the suddenly obvious. Remus was a werewolf. But she wasn't scared. She wasn't crying tears because she was terrified of him, as she should be, she only felt immense sadness that such a nice person had to suffer so much. It wasn't fair on him. He didn't do anything to deserve this. She reflected on how compassionate and kind he was, and cried harder. Poor Remus.

Lily recovered herself and thought about the other revelation she had learnt of. So, the Marauders were animagi. She instantly grew angry. How stupid of them. They were obviously breaking the law with that endeavor, they had gone too far this time. It was probably their party trick, a way to get girls. Wait, was Rose one? Lily needed to know. She needed to hear straight from her sister the truth of the matter. She hated being left in the dark. And she feared for her sister, what if Remus accidentally hurt her? Lily pushed those thoughts from her mind.

Lily slowly regained her feet and began to walk back down the corridors she had walked. On the way, she stopped in at a bathroom, groaned at her tear-stained face, performed a few charms on it, before walking out again. She was much more presentable.

She walked back into the Great Hall and intercepted Rose as she made her way out, on her way to her first class, which, incidentally, they shared. "We need to talk."

Rose nodded. "Now?"

Lily replied quickly. "Yes. It's important."

Rose nodded again and led Lily down several winding corridors, then stopped in front of an incredibly ugly, puke-coloured tapestry on the fifth floor. Rose swept it aside, then tapped the wall behind with her wand. Immediately, the wall shifted away and a small entryway was revealed, leading down a dark tunnel. Rose gestured for Lily to go inside, and then followed behind.

The tunnel was pitch black, and tight around the two girls. They walked silently for a few minutes, before the sharp decline of the tunnel stopped, and flat ground was established. The tunnel widened, and Lily suspected, as her footsteps were echoing loudly, they were in some kind of cavern. Rose flicked her wand again, and the room was lit up, showing a big space that was cutely furnished with couches and rugs.

Rose cleared her throat. "The Marauders and I sometimes come down here when we want to hide away and chat, or something like that. No-one is going to find us here, so we can talk about anything. I think I know what you're going to say though."

Lily sat down on a blue, cushy armchair and sighed into it. "Is Remus actually a werewolf?"

Rose exhaled heavily and sat down too. "Yes."

"How long has he been like this?" Lily asked tenderly.

"Since he was very young. It happened when he was playing outside as a little boy, a werewolf bit him. It's been a part of him for nearly all his life."

"How does Remus cope?"

Rose smiled. "He has us to help him."

"Does this mean there's a link between you lot being animagi and Remus being a werewolf?"

Rose suddenly looked uncomfortable. She pulled at the edges of her skirt and didn't look up.

"Rosie? You can tell me."

Rose took a deep breath. "We turn into animagi on the night of the full moon and we help Remus through his transformation."

Lily gasped. "You could kill yourselves! What are you thinking?"

Rose shrugged. "Its just something we do. It feels right to help Remus. Plus, he can only injure us severely when we're in human form, so we're safe as animals. We usually just play around with each other."

"So, you do it to support Remus?" Rose nodded. Lily smiled warmly. "That has to be the nicest and most noble thing I've ever heard of. I think thats what real friendship is about, being there for one another, no matter what. Despite the fact that you're breaking the law, it's really special."

Rose smiled in return, then gulped. "I guess we are animagi illegally, but you won't tell? It was the only way we could be with Remus. If we went through this legally, we would have had to be of age, then spent years learning. We wanted to help Remus as soon as possible. You get that, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "Of course I do. Normally I'd turn you in, but your secrets safe with me. I want to make Remus happy too, and I want to make the rest of you happy as well. The guys are absolutely amazing to me, so I'll do anything to make sure they know it."

Rose laughed with happiness. "Great! Wanna see what my animagi is?"

Lily grinned. "Definitely. I want to know what you all are."

Rose smiled in return. "You'll have to get that out of them. I'm not telling you that."

Lily pouted. "Ok." Then she perked up. "Come on, show me!"

Rose beamed. She closed her eyes and shuddered. In one fluid motion, all of Rose's muscles rippled and moved. Her face elongated and she developed a beak. Her skin turned to feathers and she visibly grew smaller. In a matter of seconds, Rose's human form had disappeared, and been replaced by a beautiful kingfisher bird. Her back was covered in amazing blue feathers, and she had an underbelly of creamy-white feathers. She was petite but looked like she was full of energy and power. Rose took off and flew around the room, singing with happiness at her freedom. She came to perch on Lily's shoulder, and twittered affectionately at her. Lily reached out slowly and felt her sister's warm body, and reveled in the soft feel of her feathers.

Rose took off again, only to land on the ground in front of her sister. She quickly transformed gracefully back into her human form and grinned at Lily.

Lily grinned back. "That was absolutely amazing, Rose! You're so beautiful."

Rose motioned for her sister to stand. "This has been really cool, and its so good that I could show you that, but I think we've missed first period. We should probably get to Defense."

Lily nodded and followed Rose out of the secret room, and up the passageway. They were quiet, both absorbed in their own thoughts about Remus and animagi. They emerged from the tunnel and crept out from behind the tapestry, entering the crowds of students who were traveling between classes. Here they relaxed, knowing that no-one knew where they had come from.

The two girls slipped into Defense Against the Dark Arts as the bell for class to begin rang. Their teacher, Professor Greentree, gave them a disapproving glare, but didn't pass comment on their almost lateness to class. Lily wandered over to the Marauders and sat herself in the empty seat across the aisle from Peter and Sirius. Remus was in the Hospital Wing, but James was nowhere to be seen. Rose sat in a seat near the front and quietly got out all of her books and quills.

Professor Greentree started the class. "Last lesson we worked on some defensive spells, that are useful in a duel. This lesson we will slightly change our focus, and you shall learn a new spell, that is used to procure a patronus. The spell is _Expecto Patronum_. In order for this spell to work, you must think of a happy memory. The more intense the feelings, the stronger your patronus will be. Like so."

The professor flicked her wand, and, smiling, she said loudly the spell. A white swan flew from her wand and glided around the room. She sustained the spell for a moment, before flicking her wrist again, and returning the swan to the wand. She smiled warmly around her students. "Begin."

When Sirius heard the word, he stood with a wide grin on his face. He gestured for Lily to join him. "Come on, Rosie. Lets show them how its done."

Lily smiled back hesitantly before standing. "Ok." Then she saw Rose frantically trying to get her attention. "I'll be right back, Sirius."

He nodded at her back as Lily hurried over to her sister. "What's wrong, Rose?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Issue. My patronus is a kingfisher. I bet yours isn't. That means neither of us will be able to produce one today, otherwise the guys will work it out. They're not stupid."

"Why can't I? I've been waiting years to try this spell." Lily whined.

Rose shook her head firmly. "Just a few more days, Lils. If you want, we could practice after dinner or something. Don't produce one now. It jeopardizes everything. Please."

Lily looked pained, but she gave in. "Fine. But we are going to practice. I am not giving up the chance to produce a patronus just cause of this stupid dare."

"Done." Rose grinned. "Thanks, Lils. You'd better get back to Sirius, he's looking uncared for over there. Poor kid."

Lily smiled back before walking back to Sirius. He frowned at her. "Are you and Lily alright? You both looked pretty upset with each other."

Lily shook her head. "Nothings wrong."

Sirius smiled at her. "Ok. Time to produce some patronuses!"

"I...can't." Lily said quietly.

"Yes you can? I've seen you do it." Sirius asked confusedly.

"But not today. I...don't feel well." Lily felt like hitting herself. What a lame excuse.

"I'm sure you still could."

Lily shook her head desperately. "I'm sure I couldn't. Not today. I'll just watch you do it. That alright?"

Sirius shrugged. "Fine. Be stubborn." He flicked his wand. "_Expecto Patronum._"

A shaggy dog began to run circles around the pair. Lily exhaled heavily. "He's adorable!"

Sirius grinned. "I like him too. I turn into that dog, as my animagi form. Although, you already know that."

"He suits you." Lily grinned back at him.

Sirius looked around the classroom and grimaced. "Oh look, there's Snivellus. When do you think was the last time he washed his hair?" He laughed cruelly.

Lily didn't know how to react. When she was younger, Severus lived in a house down the street from the Evans'. Petunia had turned her nose up at his ragged clothing and unkemptness, and Rose wasn't so keen on him either. However, Lily had befriended him and gotten to know him. He was her best friend, before they came to Hogwarts that is. Their friendship fell apart fairly quickly when they weren't sorted into the same houses, and they stopped hanging out. Severus' friends prevented them from talking to each other, and they drifted apart. Lily did not mourn the loss of their friendship, but she was still unsure of how to treat him when they crossed paths.

Then she remembered, Severus would think she was Rose, like everyone else. But, she thought reasonably, that is no reason to bully another. She hissed to Sirius. "Don't you dare engage, Sirius Black."

He smiled apologetically down at her. "Just this once, I won't. But don't count that I won't have something else planned for him."

"What do you mean?" Lily's confusion was evident on her face.

"Let's just say, a werewolf could provide quite a shock." Sirius grinned maniacally.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Just wait for the Full Moon." He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Are you saying..." Lily was abruptly cut off by Sirius.

"Stop talking! You'll give it away!" He looked panicked.

"You can't do something like that Sirius! Not even to someone you hate!" Lily was outraged.

"Yes I can. It'd put him in his place." He had a triumphant grin on his face.

Lily was getting desperate. Nobody deserved what Sirius had planned for Severus. "Think of Remus."

Sirius was unaffected by Lily's words. "He won't remember in the morning. Nobody is going to get hurt."

"I don't care. You cannot do something like this!" She practically yelled.

He pouted. "Fine. I won't. I'll just trick Snivelly in some other way then." Sirius looked put out.

"Nothing quite as awful, I hope?"

Sirius looked shifty-eyed. "Uhh...no. Nothing as bad as that."

Lily smiled. "Good. I knew you could be better than that. Sometimes I wonder if you think about what you're about to do."

"Of course I do! For about a millisecond before I do it." Sirius leant back against the desk, and crossed his feet in front of him. Lily merely smiled at him.

Several minutes later, the bell was struck, and dinner was called for the residents of the castle.

It was a quiet affair, James at quidditch training, Peter with his girlfriend, and Remus in the Hospital Wing. Lily and Sirius chatted about meaningless things and, in Sirius' case, stuffed platefuls of food in his mouth. They laughed at simple jokes and talked with ease. There was no awkwardness between them, they acted as though they had been friends for years.

The meal passed by in a blur to Lily, and soon enough she was walking up the dormitory stairs to her nice, warm bed. She grinned. She had finally worked out that the Marauders were actually alright. They had faults, but they were genuinely nice, and treated Lily as one of their own. She could talk with ease to any of them, and loved hanging around the group.

Lily suddenly frowned. What was Sirius planning for Severus? She sighed. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad. Lily had worked out that Sirius was impulsive, and although he was usually quite nice, he had a mean streak that forced him to do bad things to others.

She slowly relaxed into the warmth of her bed. That problem could be sorted out another day, when the pull of sleep wasn't so strong. Lily smiled softly. Tomorrow she'd work out what Sirius had planned.

_A/N: That is chapter 6. The ending is a kind of link into the next chapter, but only kind of. I have other stuff planned, so the Sirius-Severus issue might not be mentioned as much. I realise that James wasn't really in this chapter, he kind of disappeared after the breakfast scene. I decided I had to focus a little bit on the other Marauders too, as they have an affect on Lily as well. As for the religious comment at breakfast, I hope it didn't offend anyone. I didn't mean anything by it._

_School goes back in 2 days, so I probably won't be able to post for a little bit. I've got exams in a month, I think, so after that I'll be able to pump out some chapters pretty fast._

_Please R & R, I love to hear from you._

_~Hannah_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

_I was preparing this huge gushy author's note for this chapter, but I'm not including it. I thought this chapter wouldn't be started for a few more months, or at least till summer holidays, but I've gotten it out now. Lucky you, and lucky me. We're all lucky I found time for this! _

**Chapter 7:**

"Concentrate Lily! You're not thinking hard enough!" Rose was perched on the edge of a desk, scowling at her twin. "Put some effort in!"

Lily, who was standing at the front of the room, scowled back. "I'm trying. What else do you want from me?"

Rose scoffed. "Damn right you're trying. We've been here for over an hour, and you've only produced a bit of mist."

"Just cause you got it on your first try doesn't mean I will! Don't start yelling at me about it." Lily slouched down into a seat at the front of the classroom, but had turned back in her chair to glare with slitty eyes at Rose.

It was lunchtime, on Friday, five days into the dare. Lily was comfortable around the guys, but was still more secure with her sister's company. They had slipped into a deserted classroom on the fourth floor, while the rest of the school was eating, and Rose was, unsuccessfully, trying to teach Lily how to produce a patronus, as promised.

"Think of something really happy, Lily." Rose lowered her voice and changed her tone.

"I'm trying! I don't know what else to do! I have tons of happy memories though, I can't try all of them. It's hopeless." Lily put her head in her hands sorrowfully.

Rose slid off the desk and tiptoed over to Lily. She crouched down in front of her and whispered softly. "Don't give up, we all know you're the best witch in the school. You of all people can master this spell."

Lily looked up from her hands and smiled. "Is that your idea of encouragement? It sucks."

Rose looked mock-offended. She gasped horrifically. "How dare you say that, Lily Marie Evans! Take that back at once!"

"You sound almost like Potter, when he's trying, unsuccessfully may I add, to be funny."

"I am my own person, I shall not be compared to others, least of all James Potter."

"Okay." Lily stood up again and pointed her wand out. "I'm going to get this spell."

Rose hurrahed softly. "You'll do it with sheer determination."

Lily looked down at her crouching figure. "Shut up. I can't concentrate."

She closed her eyes slowly, and began to move her wand, with practiced movements learnt from many tries. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Lily yelled, then opened her eyes hopefully. Nothing had happened. She sighed and started pacing the front of the room.

"I've tried everything, I swear. I don't know what I'm missing."

Rose sat herself on the floor properly. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Lily. "Have you ever been in love?"

Lily shook her head confusedly. "No? I would have mentioned it if I were."

"Maybe you were in denial. How about... is there anyone you feel strongly about?"

_James Potter. _Lily's face reddened in embarrassment at the thought. She was sure she didn't feel like that for him."Maybe. I don't know, I'd have to think about it."

Rose grinned knowingly. "Try performing the spell, while thinking of your guy. I bet it'll work."

Lily shrugged, nothing else was working, may as well give it a shot. She closed her eyes once more, and instinctively swirled her wand around. Images of James filled her head. James yesterday morning, greeting her for breakfast. James two days ago, in the kitchens, looking into her eyes with so much emotion. His scent filled her nostrils, making Lily dizzy. His messy hair, his mesmerizing eyes, his cute, lopsided grin, his lean, long, muscly body. Lily remembered their fights over the years, the screaming, the spells sent at one another. She was filled with an unexplainable emotion, warmth and happiness, contentedness and safety. James Potter seemed to complete her, in a way no-one else could. Lily whispered softly, "_Expecto Patronum._"

The second the words were uttered, Lily knew something had changed. She slowly opened her eyes, and gaped in awe. A beautiful white doe cantered gracefully around the room. The two girls watched her wordlessly. She stopped her restless movements after a few seconds and turned to watch Lily. Their eyes locked. Human and animal, master and patronus. The doe blinked slowly, intelligently, before fading and disappearing.

Lily remained motionless, staring at the spot where the doe had been standing. Rose recovered first. She leapt from her seat on the ground and hugged Lily, letting out a scream of delight. "You did it! You produced a patronus! This is amazing!"

Lily slowly smiled. "I...did it." She gasped, as though not quite believing it herself. "She was absolutely beautiful."

Rose nodded dumbly, not uttering a single word in reply. Lily cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What's the problem, Rosie?"

She looked at her sister, startled from her thoughts. "I just realised...same as his...can't be..."

"Same as who's? Can't be what? Come on, Rose, talk to me."

Rose seemed to instantly regain her normal behaviour. She smiled, sickly sweet. "Nothing you can't work out on your own."

"What do you mean?" Lily demanded to know.

"We'd better get to class, we wasted all of lunch break with this. Hopefully dinner won't feel too far away. I didn't get to eat."

"Ok fine. Don't tell me. But don't expect me to be warm and fuzzy with you till you spill."

Rose smirked. "You really think that'll make me tell you?"

"I was hoping." A grin was shared. "No. That's it. I'll ignore you." Lily thrust her chin out, refusing to look at her sister.

Stubbornness was a strong trait in the Evans family. "Fine. I won't talk to you either. You come to me when you figure it out."

Lily shook her head. "You'll come to me when you want to give up and choose to tell me."

Rose grinned. "We seem to find ourselves at a crossroads."

"And there we will remain, as I recall, we aren't meant to be speaking to each other at all." Lily stood tall, back erect, and arms folded across her chest.

"Fine. Have it your way. See you around." Rose picked up her bag from the corner of the room and turned to give Lily a little, three-fingered wave as she skipped from the classroom.

Lily sighed and followed Rose out of the door. It was always competition between them. Light-hearted, fun competition, but sometimes it was tiring, and on these occasions, Lily hoped that instead of competing, they could agree. Today was an example of one of those occasions. Although, Lily reasoned, for Rose to look that flabbergasted, it was probably something that had shocked her, meaning she wasn't willing to share it. Rose could be odd like that.

The next class was Charms, and when Lily arrived, most of the class were already seated. She noticed Rose sitting in the centre, by herself, trying to look unaffected by her sister's presence in the room. It looked to Lily like Rose was battling about whether or not to break their silence, and reveal the issue. But, her stubborn side appeared to be winning. Lily shrugged, maybe she could work it out on her own, as Rose had said she should.

She took her seat at the back of the room, across the aisle from Peter and Sirius. She knew Remus would not be in class, but couldn't help but feel a pang when she realised James wasn't present. She missed him.

Professor Flitwick climbed his pile of books at the front of the classroom, and looked out at the class from his heightened perch. His knees were only just level with the surface of the desks from atop his pile of books. He began to speak in a high-pitched, squeaky, excited voice about cheering charms, before being interrupted quite rudely.

The door slammed open with a bang, and in the doorway stood none other than James Potter, his hair messier than usual, his shirt buttoned haphazardly and his glasses askew. He stopped Professor Flitwick mid-speech and spoke confidently. "Terribly sorry, Professor. Seems as if I slept in this morning, won't happen again anytime soon."

He strolled leisurely over to sit beside Lily, and grinned at her warmly. "Afternoon, Rosie. Missed much?"

Lily shook her head mutely, taken aback by his roguish beauty. She had never noticed just how handsome he was, no, she shook herself, of course she had. She had been thinking of just that during lunch, when she'd produced her patronus. He had been the reason she was capable of the feat, however much it confused her to realise.

She pulled out a quill and parchment from her bag, and began to copy down notes from the board. It didn't take long to become distracted. James was sitting close, maybe too close for the sake of Lily's concentration. His arm brushed against hers as he wrote, and she was insanely aware of his tapping foot, mere centimeters from her own. She noticed yet again the untidy state of his uniform, and felt a surge of concern for him. Had something happened to make him this late? Was he merely sleeping in?

Lily hesitantly whispered his name to grab his attention. He looked over at her and grinned widely. "Yes?"

Lily gulped. "Your...shirt. It needs fixing."

James looked down at his shirt and grinned wider, if that was possible. "So it does. Thanks for pointing it out for me." He reached for the buttons of his shirt, in order to fix them.

"No, I'll do it. You'll probably make it worse." Lily gently slapped his hands away, and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. They maintained steady eye contact the entire time. When all of the buttons were undone, Lily finally looked down, and felt her heart beat faster. His chest was bare, revealing his flat stomach. It wasn't overly muscly, but his abs were accentuated. He was lean, and the view of his stomach made Lily's cheeks redden. She quickly re-buttoned the shirt, properly this time, and sat back in her seat, as far as way as she could get from James, so she could settle her buzzing head.

He looked over at her questioningly. "What just happened?"

"I fixed your shirt."

"No. I mean, what really happened?"

"Nothing." Lily tried not to show how flushed she was, how much the sight of his bare stomach made her feel dizzy.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me."

"I won't. Nothing happened."

Lily continued denying James' questions, until he gave up. Truthfully, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. It was too fresh in her mind. She had no idea what to make of the moment, let alone what to tell him about it.

The two collapsed into a surprisingly comfortable silence for the rest of the class, considering Lily's heart was still beating hard. She was surprised he couldn't hear it.

She stuffed her things into her school bag in a rush as the bell rang throughout the school. Lily practically leapt from her seat and ran from the room, ignoring the cries of the Marauders and Rose as she went. What was that with James? Why was she so affected by him?

Lily stumbled to a stop outside the girls lavatories, then softly opened the door and slipped inside. She sat herself on the floor underneath a sink and rested her head against the cold, hard surface. Here she could sit quietly, make sense of what had happened. No-one ever came into these bathrooms, Myrtle, the resident ghost, was enough to keep most people away.

Lily absentmindedly picked at her skirt hem as she thought. James' face, and lean body kept entering her mind, no matter how much she tried to think of other things. She thought about him a lot lately. But that didn't mean anything. It couldn't. Lily reminded herself that they could barely tolerate each other, but his grin and warm eyes told her otherwise. She longed for his presence, that both calmed her and quickened her heart. That wasn't a natural feeling for near enemies.

Lily had a free period before dinner, and in her current position on the bathroom floor, she decided she would spend it there. She had no wish to face James again, and see his confusion. And that's how she imagined he was feeling. Confused. Like she was. Unsure of how to approach one another. He probably thought she was into him, and she was unsure of how she felt.

Lily was stubborn enough to refuse to believe what could be considered as facts. There was the undeniable connection between them in the kitchens earlier in the week, and of course, the shirt incident earlier. Not to mention, he had been the reason she had been able to produce a patronus. The thought of him alone was powerful. But Lily was having none of that. She refused to think of him in this new light. James Potter was her enemy. She just had to keep remembering that, or he may become something different to her.

A loud sobbing pulled Lily from her thoughts of James. It was coming from inside one of the cubicles, where Myrtle often hung out. Lily looked up in interest. "Anyone there?"

A transparent figure floated through the cubicle door and came to a stop in front of Lily, still wailing loudly. "What do you want?" A high-pitched voice asked.

_Moaning Myrtle. _Lily knew she had to be careful what she said. Myrtle was...sensitive. She had died many years ago, back when Hagrid was a student, Lily recalled. For whatever reason, she had died, it wasn't a well-known story, her death. And for whatever reason, Myrtle still haunted the girls lavatories, constantly teary and upset about her circumstances.

"Has anything happened to you? You seem upset."

Myrtle turned her nose up at Lily. "What? A girl can't cry without being taunted?"

"I wasn't taunting you, I genuinely want to know."

"If you must know, I guess I'll tell you. You're treating me better than that awful Potter boy in the boys bathrooms."

Lily was instantly interested by Myrtle's words. "What did Potter do to you?"

"I was floating around in the boys lavatories, when he came in. He seemed pretty upset so I tried to talk, try to help him out. He started yelling at me, something about how I didn't understand how hard it was. He said he was confused, didn't know which one he had feelings for. I don't get it, why was he yelling at me? I didn't do anything to him! And then he started throwing things around the room. His books went everywhere, and I couldn't take it anymore. He was mean to me, and he threw stuff at me! I don't know who he thinks he is!" Myrtle erupted into a fresh set of sobs, clutching her face in her ghostly hands.

Lily stood by awkwardly. "Now. Now. No need to cry. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it."

"He did! Why would you throw books at someone if you didn't mean it?"

"It must be a mistake. James wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, he's changed. He's more mature. He wouldn't hurt anyone for fun anymore." As Lily spoke, she realised what she was saying was true. James was more mature, and she had been too blinded by her preconceived ideas of him to notice.

"I'm sorry Myrtle, I hope you feel better, but I have to go. I need to talk to someone." Lily hurried from the bathrooms, away from Myrtle's tears and crying.

She hurtled down the halls, in search of someone she knew she had to speak too. Rose. Lily found her in the Common Room, studiously completing her homework, which, Lily remembered, she had not started. "Rose. I need to talk to you."

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking up from her work. "You need to speak to me? What happened to ignoring each other?"

"That was before I needed your advice."

"Why? What's happened between lunch time and now thats so important?"

"In one word: James. I need your help."

"Okay...lets go up to the dorms."

Lily nodded, then ran up the stairs. She needed to tell Rose everything.

The second the door was closed in the dormitory, Lily began to speak.

"Look. I want to forget about ignoring each other. I need to explain something big, and I want help."

Rose nodded. "Go on then."

Lily sighed deeply, before speaking. "I'm really confused about how I feel about James. These past few days, he's been kind of...different. And I've been acting different around him too. We spent an entire period together in the kitchens the other day, and I really enjoyed it. I just listened to him talking, and I was relaxed. And then, we had a moment."

"Wait, what kind of moment?"

"Probably not entirely like you want it to be, but we kind of just looked into each other's eyes and kind of connected. I don't know how to explain this whole thing properly."

"It's alright. I get it so far. Keep going." Rose offered an encouraging smile.

"Ok. I didn't see him much yesterday, but we had a normal breakfast together, and we talked, and the whole thing felt so natural. And today, I'm really confused."

"Did something happen today?"

"Of course it did. I only produced a patronus when I was thinking about him. That's a little odd in my books."

Rose muttered something under her breath, but Lily managed to catch it. "I thought he was who she was thinking of." She ignored it, Rose said crazy things sometimes, but Lily couldn't help but wonder, how much of her newfound approach to James had her sister already guessed?

"And then, he came into class late, his shirt all buttoned wrong, and I had to fix it."

"Of course you did."

Lily shot Rose a glare. "So I did, and he's got the most amazing body I've ever seen."

"Tell me about it. Those guys aren't the most gorgeous in the school for no reason, Lils."

"Stop it! I'm really confused right now, and you're not helping!"

"Ok. Chill." Rose held her hands in a sign of peace. "I don't think you should say anything to him, yet. Leave it another day. This is the fifth day of the dare, so only two more days until its over. Actually, it's only one. The Full Moon is on Sunday, so I'll have to be there, not you."

Lily looked visibly relieved by the news. "But what do I do right now? I know James is as confused as I am. I can't keep him in the dark like this, its tearing him up."

"How do you know that?"

"Myrtle was crying to me int he bathrooms. Apparently James went in and was yelling at her, he doesn't understand and he doesn't know which one to choose. He started throwing stuff."

"You can't believe everything Myrtle says. She's an emotional wreck, and probably makes stuff up to pass the time."

"But I feel that it's true. You didn't see his face in class. He didn't know what to make of it. He's always declared that he has a thing for me, Lily, and now, it would seem to him that you are trying to make a move on him. I would be confused too."

"I get where you're coming from, Lils, but you need to get through one more day. It won't be all that hard, it's the weekend. You won't have to spend the entire day with them, and if you want, we can finish the dare after lunch, so you can go to dinner as yourself. How's that? Then you can deal with the James thing. That's less than twenty-four hours, so I think you, and James, will be able to survive."

"Ok." Lily nodded, then fell back against her bed. She lay sprawled atop of it as she spoke. "But I don't know how to act around him. Things are going to be different, I know."

"Be yourself. That's all I could ever expect of you."

"You sound like Mum!"

"Maybe you need Mum in times like these. But, she's at home, so you've got me instead."

"I'm not complaining. You're great too."

"Good to hear I'm a good substitute. Lifts my self-esteem ten-fold."

Lily giggled. Then sobered almost as quickly. She frowned, picking at her bedspread. "I can't believe I never even gave Potter a second glance until this week."

"He's James to you, remember?" Rose's eyes were alight with mischief. She was enjoying hearing her sister's confession.

"Sure. That doesn't solve anything though."

"I know. I can't help you though, how you treat him after the dare is up to you. You need to make the choice, I wouldn't make the right one by you."

"But..." Lily protested.

"Nuh uh, Lils. Feelings are a tricky thing, only the one experiencing them can make the right choice about them."

Lily snorted. "Wise words, from someone who has ignored hers."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about Remus. You practically admitted it yourself."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "How did this conversation change so quickly? I thought we were talking about you and James?"

"You can't avoid it!" Lily sang. "I know! You can't deny it!"

Rose sighed heavily, and came over to rest her head against the mattress of Lily's bed. "Fine. I guess I have feelings for him. But, I can't act on them. You know why. He would never put me in danger like that."

"Tell him you like danger."

"All he wants to do is make sure he can't hurt anyone around him. If that means pushing me away, Remus is so bloody noble that it would be a sacrifice he'd make for my safety."

"He's stupid! He doesn't know what he's missing out on!"

Rose turned her head, and flashed Lily a small, lopsided smile. "Thanks Lily." She said softly.

The peaceful feeling in the room was shattered with the presence of someone in the doorway. It was May.

"I can go, if you want. I wouldn't dare ruin your special little sister moment." She sneered. May looked...different, since the fight a few days ago. Her eyes were darker, accentuated by thick mascara and eyeliner. Her hair out, and her skirt was several inches shorter. She looked older, less innocent to the world, and Lily wasn't sure she liked it.

"N..no. By all means, come in." Lily spoke up.

May turned her gaze to Lily, and snorted. "You have no right to boss me around, Rose Evans." Lily and Rose shared a confused look, what had happened to her?

"Anyway, I was just running in to fetch a change of clothes, and some makeup. Won't be here for long."

"Since when do you go out?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Since I realised I didn't mean anything to you. I decided to get out and experience the world. You should try it one day. Turns out there's more to life than study and chastity." May turned her nose at the sisters, and began rummaging through her drawers. "Which reminds me, Lily, how have you survived without me?"

"Fine. I couldn't be better." Rose said coldly.

"Are you lying to me?" May asked with over-the-top sarcasm.

"No. I'm definitely better. I would never lie to you about something like that."

"But you thought it was ok to lie about our friendship?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, shut up. I heard you talking about your supposed friendship with the Marauders. I haven't seen you with them at all. That friendship didn't turn out either?" May laughed cruelly as she pulled a tight, black, body-fitting dress from the drawer.

"It worked out fine. However, you have no business to know about that."

"We were best friends, remember? Best friends tell each other everything."

"You don't sound like my best friend." Rose curled her lip in disgust. Her cheeks were beginning to redden, and Lily knew where this would end.

"I sure as hell don't. I'm free of you." She laughed again, a high-pitched fake sound, before entering the bathroom. The lock clicked, and the sounds of the shower turned on.

Rose heaved a sigh and reached out for Lily. "How the hell did you stay friends with her for so long?"

"She's changed." Lily vaguely gestured at the overspilling drawers, where all manner of tight, short shirts and bottoms had fallen out. "I didn't think she was interested in ay of this. If she was, she hid it well."

"She had everyone fooled. Wonder who she's going out to meet?"

Lily shrugged. "Probably some sleazy guy from some other house. Everyone here knows her as the 'boring nerd.'"

"Who knows? But we can agree it's a guy. I wonder who though."

Their speculations were cut short as the shower was turned off, and May reentered the room, wrapped in a baby blue towel. She grabbed a black lacy bra from her bed and went back into the bathroom, ignoring the girls completely. They may as well have been a fly on the wall for all the attention she offered them.

"She's way off her head. I don't know what she thinks she's getting into. She's way too innocent, I can't believe that she'd be out with guys."

"Maybe you didn't know everything about her. She must have kept some things from you."

"I thought she hadn't. I don't know what to think."

Rose shushed Lily, pulling her into a hug. "She's a crazy bitch. Ignore her. I'm serious."

The bathroom door slammed open, revealing May, again. "Thanks for talking about me, much appreciated." Her smile was thin-lipped and strained. "I'm leaving." She started to toddle over to the dorm door, wobbling in her high heels. At the door, May stopped and turned around. "Just in case you were wondering, yes, I am meeting a guy. And, sorry Lily, but I did keep things from you. I'm sure you would have thrown me away quicker if you knew about my history with guys. Don't worry, I don't hold much against you. Just a little bit of hatred."

Rose stood slowly, seemingly trying to restrain herself. She gave up trying, and instead let her impulses take control. She ran across the room and slapped May, hard, across the cheek.

"Ow!" She screamed. "What the hell was that for?"

"You don't get off saying things like that. Friendships aren't meant to be like that. I'm surprised anyone would even look at you, let alone touch you. Get out of our dorm, now."

"Oooh, aren't we easy to anger today. Don't worry, I won't get mad at you, I'll just pretend not to hear that. Now, I've really got to go, I'll be late."

Lily stood as well, stopping next to her sister, and glared at May. "Fine. Go. Don't come back."

"Kicking me out, are you? Don't worry, I'm sure I'll survive. Means I won't have to see you again." May didn't look as thrilled as she sounded. Her eyes, though heavy with makeup, looked watery, as if May was trying not to let tears fall. Her lip trembled for a second, before she spun on her heel, and marched down the stairs.

Lily couldn't help but shout after her, "Oi! You need to lower your hem! I can see your bum from here!" To which, May replied with a single raised middle finger, swaying her bony hips to and fro.

The moment she was out of sight, both girls sagged against the door frame. Lily sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Well, isn't she a piece of work?"

Rose nodded in agreement, sighing alongside her sister. "Good thing we had each other for that confrontation though. I probably would have killed her if you hadn't been there with bigger problems."

"I wouldn't kill her if I were you. Far too many legal complications."

"Now you say it, I realise it wasn't my best idea."

"Agreed, sister." Lily and Rose shared a small smile, both still shocked by May's appearance. "Wanna head down to the Common Room? I want to be among civilization when we next see May."

"I doubt we'll see her again today, but maybe it's best to be around other people."

"Glad we're on the same page. Let's go."

The two girls descended the stairs and found a comfortable spot in front of the fire. Lily rested her head against the back of the couch, slouching down cozily. Rose sat similarly. They didn't feel the need to talk, instead relaxing in each other's company.

The silence was cut short with the appearance of James. He wandered across the Common Room, coming to stop in front of their couch. James quirked an eyebrow at their identically lazy positions and he smiled. "Fancy finding you guys here."

Lily snorted. "Fancy that." She moved over slightly so James could plop down next to her, and shivered at his sudden proximity.

He grinned down at her. "Cold, are we?"

Lily shook her head vehemently.

He merely smiled. And pulled out his wand. "I'm not judging. We're coming into winter, I guess it's getting cold. Want a heating charm?"

Lily laughed. "Only if you use one for yourself. Wouldn't want you getting cold either."

"Rose. I'm a hot-blooded male. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Rose snorted loudly. "Hot-blooded my arse. Which context were you going for?"

"Erm, the one that means I've got hot blood." James looked uncomfortable, afraid Rose would attack him, as would be normal behaviour.

"Potter. You need to read a dictionary. The dictionary meaning for hot-blooded is lustful, or passionate."

"I'm going to pretend I know what a dictiorany is, and argue that I am passionate. About quidditch. And I'm sexy as hell, so that wins me major points."

Lily giggled. "You don't know what a dictionary is?"

"It's some muggle thing, right?"

"Sure is, smart one."

James chuckled. "Is that seriously all you heard from my little speech?"

Lily blushed. "Of course I heard it all. I just chose to ignore most of it. You speak a lot of crap about nothing, James Potter."

"Don't be mean." James tried to look wounded, but failed when a smile broke through. He leant across Lily, toward Rose. "Did you hear what I said?"

Rose glared at him. "Of course I did."

James smirked. "So you know I'm sexy?"

"You disgust me Potter."

"Of course. Wanna go out?"

Rose put on a face of utter revulsion, but Lily could see better. Her sister was heavily amused by the entire situation, probably playing it out. "I'd rather go out with the giant squid."

James pulled back, grinning. "I've already heard that one, Evans." He sang gleefully.

Rose huffed crossly. "Well...I'm going to see Remus in the Hospital Wing. See you later, Rose."

She hoisted herself from her seat and stormed out of the Common Room. Lily couldn't help but laugh. Rose could produce an authentic performance when she wanted.

"Why won't she give me a chance?" James moaned next to Lily's shoulder.

Lily turned to look at him, and tousled his hair, relishing in the soft feel of it. "Trust me, James, she will give you a chance. I know it."

"How? You aren't her. You don't know what she really thinks of me." James whined, resting his head on her shoulder. The contact made Lily's heart beat faster.

Lily sighed. "Just hang in there a little longer."

"I don't know if I can. I've been after her for so long, and she hasn't shown any interest. I can't keep doing this to myself."

"No! You have to persist, just a bit more. Please James, trust me."

"Ok." James conceded, "But I won't do this for much longer, you have to be right about this."

"I am. Like I said, just trust me. She's reconsidering, just wait."

"Are you kidding me?" James laughed hollowly. "Several years later, and she's finally changing her mind?"

"No, I'm serious. She's...seen from a different perspective. She's battling with her own feelings right now. Only a little longer James."

"Ok. I'm not going to ask questions, I'll just trust you for now. But don't come to me later and say you were wrong."

Lily nodded. "I won't."

"Good."

Lily, reluctantly, pushed him off her shoulder, and gestured for him to leave. "Go on. Talk to her, give her a chance to see you, the real you." Lily wanted time for herself, in order to make sense of the tugs in her stomach and the flutterings of her heart whenever he was around.

James nodded. "Good idea." He grinned down at her. "Want to tag along?"

Lily shook her head. "I'll just stay here. I need to relax and chill out for a while. I'll see you for dinner."

James beamed widely. "Sure will, Rosie. I'll come back here to check on you. That cool?"

Lily nodded slowly, already fading from reality. She wanted to rest her eyes, dream about him. She curled into a more suitable sleeping position, and shut her lids, blocking out the world.

What felt like minutes, though it was possibly hours, later, Lily was picked up from the couch and carried tenderly up a staircase. She was laid to rest on her comfy four-poster, and tucked in by warm hands. She cracked open an eye to see who was there. James Potter noticed her movement and chuckled. "Night, Rose. You missed dinner, you idiot. Now you've got to wait for breakfast, but it'll be right. Just go back to sleep." He pulled up the doona and quietly left the room, leaving Lily to her sleep.

_A/N: Wow! Longest chapter so far! It's the little things I guess. As I mentioned up the very top, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be written for quite some time. Busy schedule, and all that. I have final exams next week, and my dance concert two weeks after that. Things are a little hectic. But, to escape the stress, I turn to writing, so you get to benefit._

_I'd love to get some constructive reviews about my writing and the story, as I feel I could need some help improving. I write random parts of each chapter, then try to find ways to add them together, so apologies if some scenes don't really flow into others. That's the kind of thing I'd like to know, is it working alright for the reader?_

_I am so tired right now, but hopefully I'll be able to get a new chapter out within the next few weeks. No promises yet. Don't want to be in trouble if I fail to deliver on time._

_~Hannah_


	8. Chapter 8

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

_Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I could layer you with excuses about exams and dancing and Christmas, but I won't, because here is my latest chapter, so please enjoy._

**Chapter 8:**

Rose squealed loudly, waking Lily from her peaceful dream about James Potter. She bolted upright, and searched for her sister. Rose was perched on the window sill, gazing out at the grounds.

"It's snowing! Look Lily!" Rose called out.

Lily shuddered, pulling her covers higher.

Rose spun to face her twin. "You've got to be kidding me. You can't not be excited right now. It's the first snow of the season!"

Lily groaned. "But it's going to be cold!"

Her sister glared menacingly at her, and walked calmly closer to Lily's bed. "Watch it. We all know you own snow clothes, so you can't hide away. You're usually so excited about the snow season, what's up?"

Lily yawned. "You woke me up."

Rose shook her head. "That's not all, I can tell. It's about James, right?"

Lily hesitated for a second, then finally nodded. "I don't know how to act."

Rose sighed. "We've talked about this. Be yourself."

"Easier said than done."

"Does he make you nervous?"

"I get butterflies in my stomach, if that's what you mean."

"Good. It means what you're feeling is real. That's great."

"Lucky me." Lily muttered.

The door was thrust open at this point, revealing two dark haired Marauders. James and Sirius entered the room, and laughed at Lily's shocked expression.

"Morning, Lilykins." Sirius grinned widely at Lily, who was frantically pulling her doona even higher. "Didn't mean to catch you in bed. We assumed you'd be up and out of here by now."

"What do you want?" Rose demanded of her friends.

James looked wounded. "Nice to see you too, Rosie. We just came up here to make sure you know it's snowing!"

Lily gasped loudly. "You're joking, right? I wouldn't have guessed! Hey, Rose? Did you notice that it was snowing this morning?"

Sirius shook his head disapprovingly. "Lily, sarcasm is not an attractive trait. And, you sound like you're trying to ruin our fun."

"Of course I'm not. By all means, enjoy yourselves. I'm not about to stop you."

"Good. Then you won't refuse coming out with us and playing in the snow."

"I never said that..."

"Oh for god's sake, Lily! Just come! Stop being so bloody difficult." Rose burst out.

"Well, I guess it's decided." James smirked.

"Don't smirk, James. Not an attractive look." Sirius reprimanded. Lily laughed as Sirius added, "I feel like the father of the group today."

"Fine." James said, sounding hurt. He immediately picked up. "Hurry up and get dressed already."

Lily shook her head. "I am not getting changed, not while you're here."

Sirius pouted. "Way to ruin the fun, Lils."

James laughed gleefully. "Don't pout, Padfoot! Not a good look!" He sang loudly.

Rose smiled. "Childish prat."

James stuck his tongue out at her. "Like you can talk, prudish princess."

"Oh? Getting creative are we?" Rose challenged.

"Actually, yes, I am. Did you pick up on that, or were you too slow?"

"Too quick-witted for you, Potter. Maybe if you got your fat arse of your broom for once, you might be able to keep up with me."

"Trying to take jabs at my athletic skills now? I bet I could beat you in any sport."

"Even soccer?"

"What's that?" James asked confusedly.

Lily let loose her laughter, holding her stomach as her body shook. "You don't know what soccer is?" Lily gasped.

"No. It's some stupid muggle game, right?"

"Not stupid." Rose said indignantly. "I've played the beautiful game since I was five years old, I still join a team throughout the winter holidays. You should know that, you idiot. I've only explained the game to you fifty times."

"Well, there were better things on my mind, obviously." James fought back, giving a grin to Lily. "Anyway, if you taught me the rules, I could probably still beat you."

Lily tsked. "I wouldn't try. She's been voted best player every single year since she started playing. She's a wonderful mid-fielder."

"What's a midfielder?"

"A position..."

"Oh! Like a chaser, or beater, or seeker, or keeper?" James' face lit up.

Sirius laughed. "You look like a puppy."

"And you my friend, look like a dog." James replied solemnly.

"Way to point out the obvious."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ok. Out. We'll come down to the Common Room when we're ready."

Sirius sighed. "If we have to."

"You sure do have to. Out." Rose put her hands on her hips.

James put his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Look, we're leaving." He slowly began to back out of the room.

As he did, James turned to Lily and gave her a cheeky wink and grin, before grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him out too.

The second the door had slammed shut, Lily leant forward slowly, burying her face in her hands. "Why does he treat you so easily? He would never treat me like he does you."

Rose crossed her arms. "Were you not here? I'm fairly certain he was acting laidback to the both of us."

Lily frowned. "That's not what I mean. He never talks to me, we always end up fighting."

Rose sighed loudly and sat down on the edge of Lily's bed. "He's probably not sure how to treat you. You are a bit hot and cold sometimes. He's probably exploring what is alright to say around you, without you blowing up."

"Not helping." Lily growled. "I want answers, not speculations."

"I can't tell you what James is thinking, he's his own person. All I know is that you send him a lot of mixed messages, so the poor guy is confused. He doesn't know whether I'm interested or not, thanks to you, and he doesn't know if you actually are either. You have to tell him the truth."

"But I don't know how." Lily's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to get anything done with that attitude."

"I can't do anything about it. I've told you, I don't know how."

Rose planted her hands firmly on her hips, scowling. "Stop whining about this. If you just get off your butt for once and do something about it. Don't come back here and complain to me, when you haven't done anything to help yourself."

A cheer erupted from downstairs, followed by a yell from Sirius. "You tell her Rose!"

Lily looked severely confused, looking around to find out how they heard the conversation. Rose laughed and walked toward the door, stooping down to pick up an ear attached to a string. "I should have known you would have been listening. We'll be down in a minute." She crushed the ear between her fingers, then pulled out her wand and vanished it.

Lily shut her mouth slowly, which had unknowingly dropped during the discovery of the ear. "Is this normal for you?"

Rose smiled. "Sure is."

"Okay..." Lily's face and voice mirrored her astonishment at their antics.

"Don't sound so flabbergasted. Get ready." Rose scolded good-naturedly, her earlier anger forgotten.

"But...they were listening to our conversation...how much did they hear?"

Rose shrugged. "Who knows? If they heard anything relating to you and Prongs'...feelings toward one another, I'm sure we'll hear about it. Or not. Just act like nothing happened, that's how I get by."

"Why? Have they found out some things about you before?" Lily leaned forward curiously.

Rose reddened, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Uhh...let's just say they've walked in on me in the shower before." She offered a smile, as if being walked in on was a common occurrence. "They wanted to put dye in my shampoo bottle, then throw it at Snape's head. Obviously, I was in the shower at the time, and after a lot of screaming, I got a towel around me and they ran away. We refuse to acknowledge it ever happening, so life goes on."

"I'd never talk to them again if that happened."

"Well, that's where we're different, I guess. I decided that if they weren't going to judge me, then I shouldn't stop talking to them over a silly thing."

"Surely they said something? They're boys, they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut after seeing a naked girl."

"Sirius wolf-whistled and James muttered something about seeing you naked. Then the screaming began and everyone started running in different directions. Peter ran faster than I've ever seen him run before in my life."

"Me? Naked? James Potter is perverted!" Lily shrieked.

"I guess you didn't hear the rest then? Somehow figures, clinging onto any mention of James." Rose muttered the last part.

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Lily scowled.

"Nothing. I'm sure James has thoughts like that, we're all teenagers here."

"Not all of us are perverted teenagers! He, obviously, is though!"

"You'd be surprised, Lils. Not everyone is as innocent and prudish as you are." Rose grinned at her sister.

"What are you saying?"

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"What stories?"

"You know, kids losing their virginity, etcetera ?"

"I would never listen to any of those tales. Besides, they're all probably fake."

"You'd be surprised. Dexter Matthews and Lydia Campbell were shagging last week in one of the broom cupboards. They got caught by the Head Girl. Surely you've heard that one."

"I may have, but I chose not to believe it. We are sixteen years old, a little too young to be getting into that kind of stuff. I just don't feel comfortable about it."

Rose laughed. "Well, I'm guessing there'll be no naughty business in your near future, perhaps not even before marriage?"

"As if you wouldn't be the same."

"You'd be surprised about what I've done."

"Oh yeah?"

Rose laughed again. "I've kissed Remus before."

"I already knew that. Is that it?"

"With tongues."

"Wow. Shocker. Is that it?" Lily didn't look overly impressed.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Don't worry Rosie, we'll stick together in our innocence, until marriage parts us." Lily smiled mischievously.

Rose leaned toward Lily and whispered in her ear. "I think someone caught onto the red-head temper, that's why we're being avoided by the boys."

"Are you sure? I thought it was the 'prudishness' that runs in the family."

"And if you consider both of those traits together, you can get why we don't have many boys chasing after us."

"Really? I thought it was the fact we were carrot-tops, how silly of me!" Lily laughed.

"Oh dear, Lily, we're hopeless."

"That you are." Said a voice from outside the door. "Are you even dressed for going outside yet?"

Lily shrieked and reached for her wand as the door creaked open. "James! We could have been getting dressed!"

James winked and grinned broadly. "I know. I'm sure it would have been quite a show."

Rose frowned. "What are you doing back up here anyway? We're getting ready to come down right now."

James frowned at her clothing. "Really Rose? I don't see it. Aren't those your pajamas?"

"That's beside the point." Rose snapped half-heartedly. "We were working on it."

"Awfully slowly. We've been down in the common room for over twenty minutes. Couldn't you go a little faster? The snow will have melted by the time you get out of this room."

"Haha. Very funny." Lily sarcastically spoke. "Do you mind leaving again? So we can get dressed?"

"No need to take that tone with me, Lily Evans. Look, I'm leaving." He backed out the door, hands up in surrender. The second his feet had taken him into the hallway, Lily leapt up and slammed the door shut, laughing maniacally at James' yell of protest.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "You're crazy."

Lily poker her tongue out at her sister. "It's probably genetic."

"Yeah, maybe. I bet that's why you and Petunia don't get on, too similar."

"Are you kidding me? I've never met a more solemn and serious person in my life."

"Hey! That's my sister you're insulting!" Rose cried out in mock hurt.

"And, unfortunately, mine too."

"Don't sound so upset about it Lils, I'm sure she lets loose every so often. She can't be fully rotten, there has to be something good and fun in her somewhere."

Lily snorted. "Doubt it."

Rose laughed. "Imagine her drunk!"

"No." Lily said flatly. "I'm not doing that." She guessed exactly what Rose was thinking.

"It'd be fun." Rose whined.

"I am not intoxicating my sister for fun." Lily strongly said.

"Please? Don't you want to know if she 'let's loose?' Nothing bad will come of it, she won't even remember the next day, save for a killer headache."

"How would you know? It's not like you've ever drunk alcohol in your life." Lily put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't say that...maybe once or twice with the Marauders."

Lily gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "But you're underage!"

Rose smiled. "I think we've already established you're a little innocent for your age group."

"And I thought we were in it together."

Rose blew her hair out of her face and grinned. "Well, lets just say I jumped form the pen a little early."

"What is that metaphor for? That doesn't even make much sense."

"In my head, it does. Sorry your braininess can't get around that one."

Lily humphed. "Let's just get dressed."

"Aye aye captain." Rose chirped, turning to her wardrobe.

Several minutes later, the girls were pounding down the stairs, eager to get outside, Lily a little less excited than her sister. At the bottom of the staircase, Lily gasped."We forgot the spells."

They climbed back up a little, around a bend in the wall, just out of view of the Common Room, as Rose pulled out her wand. She flicked it quickly over Lily's face and again over her own. Lily bit her lip. "You need to do it again. The spells won't be strong enough to last the day."

Rose shrugged. "Hopefully they'll last long enough. I'm not standing here putting spells on your face when anyone can walk by."

As if to second Rose's words, a group or Seventh-Years emerged from their dorm and walked down the staircase laughing. Lily and Rose pressed back against the wall to let them pass, Lily scowling profusely. "Fine. You win, but I'm blaming you if the spells wear off at a bad time."

Rose smiled briefly before stepping out of the corner, finishing her descent of the stairs. Lily huffed after her, trying to keep up. They stood at the bottom of the stairs for a second, before Lily shot forward. Rose spluttered and watched Lily go, a confused expression adorning her face.

Lily stopped in front of an armchair in the corner of the Common Room. Two people sat tangled upon it, lips locked. A mess of dark hair covered the male's face and the girl was an fair-skinned, fair-haired blonde. Lily let out a growl and launched herself at the girl.

"You slut! How dare you!" She screamed, pulling out her wand. The girl struggled beneath her, but Lily held strong, murder in her eyes. "You slut." She spat again. "How dare you."

Rose pushed through the quickly gathering crowd, and knelt next to the confused messy-haired boy, who remained splayed upon the chair. He was carefully fixing his hair, sweeping it over his eyes just right. "Sirius? What the hell did you do to her?"

Sirius looked confused. "I'm not sure. Rose has never done anything like that."

Rose freaked out, watching Lily raise her wand above her head. "You need to stop her, she's going to hurt your girlfriend."

Sirius locked eyes with Rose. "My girlfriend? I don't have one."

"Well who were you making out with?" Rose asked shrilly. Lily was beginning to mutter a spell.

"I don't know, she just threw herself on me! I think it was your friend, Mary or something?" Sirius rubbed his nose with confusion.

"May?"

"That's the one." Sirius said smugly.

Rose smacked her head with her hand. "You idiot! And, she's not my friend." Rose added to the end of her outburst.

Sirius cocked his head to one side. "Now I think of it, why aren't you screaming at her, instead of Rose? Rumour has it you had a huge fallout."

"Ermm..." Rose clutched for an explanation, other than the truth. "My sister has an ...overprotective nature?" She said without much confidence.

On the floor, Lily had forgotten about her wand, discarding it the side, instead opting for the use of her girls writhed on the floor, Lily shouting profanities and May screaming for help, the crowd yelling encouragement.

James suddenly appeared at Rose's elbow. "What's going on?"

Rose turned on him, red-faced. "What does it look like! Stop her! Sirius won't, and I can't, so do something. Please, James."

James looked at her face, and nodded once. "Of course, anything for you Lily."

He stepped forward and pulled out his wand, aiming it at Lily's head. "Rose. Stop now or I'll be forced to hex you." He said calmly.

Lily spun around, her hair flying out as she did. "Oh yeah? Do it Potter, I dare you. It's your only reaction to anything. Be a man, don't hide behind your spells for your entire life." She spat.

James shrugged. "Fine, Rose." He pocketed his wand and reached out with his arms, effectively capturing Lily between them. "You're coming with me." He picked her up slowly, watching her face carefully. He swung her up, one hand around her shoulders, the other supporting her legs. "Come on, Rose. We're going outside so you can calm down."

Rose leapt up, and forced people aside for James to walk through, in order to pull away from the crowd. Rose pushed open the Common Room door when they reached it, gesturing for James to walk through.

Once through the door, Lily started to struggle. "Let me go! I refuse to be held like a baby! I'm not one! You had no right to pick me up, no right to stop my fight. Potter!" She yelled as she thrashed in James' arms.

He slowly let her down, then backed up against the wall opposite the portrait hole with his hands up. "I'm sorry, Rose. You could have hurt her, you could have gotten in trouble."

"Since when do you care about something like that?" Lily stepped closer to him, her face red with anger and exertion from the earlier fight. "You don't care about me! You think everything's just one huge game, and I can't stand it! You won't even look at me anymore, what did I do to you?" She screamed.

"You've...been acting differently. I wasn't sure what you wanted from me. I still don't know. You're so hot and cold, and I don't know how to treat you!" James cried out, trying to inch away from Lily as she continued to stalk forwards.

She came to stop when he was pinned against the wall. Her body pushed against his and they locked eyes. Blue and hazel. Lily's chest heaved as she gulped in breaths, not used to such close proximity with James.

Suddenly, she stepped back. "I...need a minute. I'll be right back." She turned around and fled down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

James slid down the wall, his head in his hands. "Why...why is she acting like that?" He asked softly.

Rose shuffled toward him and sighed loudly. "She's not thinking right at the moment. This week has been hard on her."

"Are you sure that's it? I know she's been acting differently, but I thought the difference was that she was gentler, not angrier."

"I think May really angered her. Especially now we've seen May's real side. It's a big blow."

James cocked his head to the side. "Why are you so calm about this whole situation? She was your friend. She backstabbed you, not Rose."

"Why are we having a civil conversation, Potter?" Rose snapped back.

"Touche." James grinned.

Rose smiled back. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to catch up with Rose. I'll be back though, we still need to go out to the snow!"

James raised a single eyebrow. "So, you've changed your mind about it? Decided you didn't mind frolicking in the snow with me?"

"Don't push it Potter."

"I won't. Not this time. Maybe later we can have a good chinwag."

"Chinwag?" To which James nodded. "Whatever. I'm off."

"I'll see you soon, lovely Lily."

"I said not to push it." Rose sang as she walked down the hallway. At the corner, she turned back around. "I'm sorry to cause disappointment, but would you mind looking after Rose when we're outside? I think she just needs a good friend to be there for her at the moment."

"Why can't Sirius stick with her? I wanna hang with you." James pouted adorably.

"Don't be selfish, Potter. You know I don't want to be with you, and you know why Sirius can't look after her. That kid is a madman, plus, it was him making out with May in the first place."

"Fine." He scowled, not pulling off the sour look with his excitement of spending the day with Lily.

Rose smiled, before turning the corner. "One point for Rose." She muttered to herself. James was going to get his time with Lily, just not as he expected.

Several flights of stairs later, Rose entered the library, heading straight for the back. She found Lily folded into a ball at the end of one of the aisles. Rose sat down carefully next to her sister, praying that Lily wasn't still as angry as before.

"Hey Lils, how are you?" She asked gently, patting Lily on the shoulder.

Lily looked up, and offered a watery smile. "I'm alright. I just needed a minute."

"Yeah, we could see that."

"I'm sorry I attacked May and Potter. I didn't mean too."

"I'm sure you didn't, I think you shocked a few people!" Rose laughed.

"I just got so angry when I saw her with Potter. It just kind of confirmed to me that she really was a slut and that she would do anything to hurt me."

Rose shrugged and nodded. "That's alright. I guess losing a best friend is hard." She paused, a questioning look on her face. "Did you just say something about James?"

Lily shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about him, he's hurt me."

"How?"

"I said not to talk about it."

Rose ignored her sister. "Lily. James wasn't there, he only came over when the crowd gathered. He wanted to know what was going on."

Lily turned to face Rose, red-faced. "Don't lie to me. He was there. Rose, he was the one that May was making out with. He's given up on me, and I don't know what to do. Just when I finally realised that I actually give a rats ass about him, he gives up on me and makes out with my ex-best friend."

Rose began to laugh loudly. "Are you being serious?"

Lily nodded. "And I don't appreciate you laughing. I don't find it funny." She snapped.

"But I do! I don't think you see the amusing part in all of this."

"I don't think you see that I am dealing with heartbreak right now."

"Don't be melodramatic Lily. He hasn't broken your heart."

"How would you know? You aren't feeling what I'm feeling."

"Well, I know that May was making out with Sirius, not James, so he can't have broken your heart."

"Sirius?" Lily spluttered. "But, his hair was messy."

"Probably cause May messed it up."

"But he looked so much like James."

"Probably cause you only looked for half a second before becoming blinded with rage."

"Haha. I wasn't blinded by rage, I knew exactly what I was doing."

"You sure? I don't think I saw many calculated or thought-out moves being taken by you."

"Fine. I guess I lost control when I thought May was making out with James, but I knew what I was doing, I knew I wanted to hurt her."

"That doesn't sound like the Lily I normally know." Rose laughed. "You sound more violent that normal."

"I think I was angry and hurt, and I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure I felt jealousy. I wanted to be the one kissing him." Lily said softly.

Rose laughed. "Lils, you do not want to kiss Sirius."

"How do you know? He may be a champ." Lily joked, losing her former anger.

"He also may be a man whore, a fact backed up by evidence."

"I suppose you're right."

"I suppose I am."

Silence echoed throughout the library, they were the only two in it. It was a comfortable silence between the girls, they knew each other well enough to not need to say every word, they were just content with sitting together.

"Now what?" Lily asked.

Rose shifted her position to face Lily fully. "I reckon we go out there and pretend like nothing ever happened. Well, not everything, I recommend you apologise to James, he gets a bit touchy with these things."

"What do you mean, touchy?"

"His feelings get easily hurt."

"No they don't. We're constantly fighting, and he's never upset about it."

"You don't see him after the argument."

"What's he like?" Lily asked softly.

"Pretty miserable."

"Oh." Lily didn't know what to say.

"Not a very fun person to be around."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Once we convince him that he still has a chance with you, he's alright."

"That doesn't make me feel very good about myself." Lily said.

"I know, sorry. Maybe I should just treat you like I treat Prongs."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I treat you much the same anyway, when it comes to him. I'm constantly telling you that you'll be fine, he still likes you, so on. Pretty much what I say to him too." Rose rambled on.

"Thanks, Rose." Lily said sarcastically. "I thought you actually meant everything you told me, you weren't just going through the motions."

Rose shrugged. "Sorry, Lils. About James, I couldn't really care less. I'm kind of bored of the whole drawn out drama. Just go out with him, then it'll be over."

"Well, with that strong support from my loving sister, I'm feeling so much more confident about James."

"Oh, come on. You have to know the entire school is rooting for you two." Rose said snappishly.

"What?" Lily spluttered. "No-one, but I, should have an opinion on this."

"You know these people at Hogwarts, awfully nosy folk. Even Dumbledore gave James his approval."

Lily gasped. "Dumbledore? He would never do that, he's the headmaster!"

"A slightly unprofessional one." Rose laughed. "Haven't you noticed he's very interested in his student's lives? I bet all the professors gossip about their students in the staff room, pairing them up and choosing favourites."

"Those are our teachers, Rose. They wouldn't do that."

"What else would they do with their spare time?"

"I don't know, mark tests?"

"What are we doing?" Rose asked, amused.

"Gossiping about the teachers." Lily grumbled after a pause.

"Who says they wouldn't do the same about us?"

"I suppose they might, but not to the same extent as you seem to think." Lily protested.

"Sure they would. Students are a great source of amusement for them."

Lily growled low in her throat. "Fine, you win." She stood up and stretched her arms out behind her head, before beginning to stroll back down the aisle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose questioned, also standing.

"Where do you think? I haven't eaten breakfast yet. And maybe, we might see James down in the Great Hall." She giggled, beckoning Rose to follow her out of the library.

"Ok, I didn't know you giggled, maybe Potter does that to people. You'd better apologise to him." Rose instructed, walking quickly after her sister.

"Maybe I will. With Dumbledore's blessing, I'm feeling a lot more optimistic about our future together."

"Oh? So now you don't mind teachers talking about us?" Rose asked with confusion.

"Only in this situation." Lily laughed. "Hurry up! I want to eat before we go outside!"

Rose shook her head with wonder. "She's bonkers."

_A/N: How was your Christmas and New Year? Mine was good, but kept me from my writing. Kind of what happens when you have a big family, you have to do the rounds at Christmas time. _

_I promised myself I would have two chapters up before the end of summer holidays, which ends in two weeks or so, so here's one. I'll try to get you the next one very soon, but I'm going away next week, so we'll see how that goes._

_Thanks for reading, and please review! Reading reviews gives me warm fuzzy feelings, so please, I'd love to hear from you all._

_~Hannah_


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

**Chapter 9:**

The Great Hall wasn't packed, most people opting to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Lily and Rose sat down midways down the Gryffindor table, next to each other. They shoveled food onto their plates, eager to eat a warm breakfast before going outside to the cold snow.

It was comfortable and warm in the Hall, despite the snow falling from the magical ceiling. It fell only a few metres, nowhere near close enough to touch the food or children, before disappearing. It was beautiful and magical, a special touch by Dumbledore to create a happier environment for his students.

"I hope James will forgive me."

"Lily, for the thousandth time, I'm sure he will. You just scared him a little."

"Are you sure? Because I can't afford to ruin my chances with him."

"You forget. You're pretending to be me. The worst you could do is ruin my friendship with him."

Lily gasped. "Oh no! What if I ruin your friendship?"

"I was joking, silly. If you apologize, he'll be fine with you. Just stop stressing."

"I can't. He'll hate me."

"Didn't I just tell you? He won't." Rose was becoming impatient with her sister.

"But I was horrible this morning! I basically attacked him!"

"You also attacked May, but you don't seem to care about that."

"She was being a bitch. She doesn't deserve my worry. I don't care what she thinks of me."

"Or what she thinks of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Technically, I attacked her."

"Oh. Right. Well, she never liked you anyway. She can't hate you anymore than she already did."

"Nice, Lily. Way to make everyone feel better."

"Hey! I'm the emotional wreck in this situation!"

"You don't sound like one at the moment."

"True. How do I sound upset and remorseful when James comes?"

"Merlin, Lily! Just chill out! Be yourself, whatever you want. As long as you say sorry, it'll be fine!" Rose burst, before moodily turning to her eggs and bacon. She shoved them in her mouth with anguish, scowling.

"You look like a happy chick, Lily Evans."

"Shut up Potter." Rose returned, as James slid into the bench across from the girls.

"Tsk, tsk, Evans. No need to be rude." He waggled his finger.

"Rose wanted to tell you something." Rose said moodily, ignoring James' words.

"Sure." James looked disappointed. "What is it?"

Lily sat up taller and made sure to look in James' eyes. She wanted to make sure James couldn't not accept her apology. "I'm so sorry, James. I shouldn't have treated you in that way. Can we be friends again? Please?"

James chuckled. "We never weren't friends, idiot. I wasn't angry, just confused. Maybe you can work on being yourself again for the rest of the day, then all can be forgotten?"

"Of course James." Lily said earnestly, her eyes wide.

"Chill out Evans." James laughed as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but Sirius will be joining us."

"Of course I don't mind. Why would I mind?" Lily asked almost hysterically.

Rose kicked her under the table. "Chill out, Lils." She mouthed. Lily nodded tersely.

"Uh, because for whatever reason, you went bat shit crazy when he was making out with May. For all we know, you might decide to attack _him_ this time."

"I won't. It's ok. I'm all chill now. No need to worry."

James gave her an odd look, but ignored her obviously weird behaviour. "Good. I'll just call him." James pulled something out of his bag, and laid it on his lap. He spoke down to it. "Oi, Padfoot, it's safe to come now."

"How did you do that?" Lily asked incredulously as she watched Sirius approach from the doors.

"Don't be stupid, Evans. You know how. The mirrors." He held up a simple glass mirror and smiled. "All this emotion must be making you forget things."

"Oh, sorry, I totally forgot about those." Lily covered for herself.

Sirius arrived, sitting down next to James. "Hey, girls."

"Hello." Rose said. Lily did not respond.

"Still angry are we?" Sirius mused.

"No." Lily responded. "I just have nothing to say at the moment."

"You clearly do."

"Ok. I do."

"Great! Do tell!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Did May come onto you, or did you make the first move?" Lily wanted to know.

"Honestly, Rosie? You want to know that? Well, that's easy, she came onto me. I just responded to her advances."

"Thank-you."

"Not yet. Why do you care?"

"Padfoot..." James warned.

"No. Sirius should know. I care because she hurt me, and because she clearly has changed. She has either hidden this side from me...us, or has suddenly decided to become a slut. I'm just confused and want to know what the hell she's thinking."

"How did she hurt you?" James asked.

"How would I know what she's thinking? She just came up to me and started making out with me, who was I to ask questions?"

"Ummm..." Lily realised she had made a mistake, one James had picked up didn't hear Sirius' questions, she was too focused on James.

"When are we going to go outside?" Rose asked innocently. "I've finished eating, and I'm kind of bored, so when are we going?"

"Now." Sirius said, eagerly jumping up. "We're going to have an amazing snowball fight!"

"I'm sure we will." Rose said as she stood as well. "You two coming?" She asked of Lily and James, who were still seated.

"Yeah, of course I am." Lily joined her sister as they began to walk out of the Hall. James lagged behind a little. They were quite a procession, with an excited Sirius leading the way, and a solemn James backing them up.

At the Entrance Hall, Sirius stopped and called for a huddle. "We need to organise teams. See, I normally go with Remus, and James with Peter, and Rosie does what she wants. But we have to do something different today, I mean, we're missing some of our main men. Who wants to go with me, out of you fine ladies?"

"I will." Rose said solemnly.

"Fantastic Lilykins! We're going to have the best fun!" Sirius grabbed her arm and swung it upwards in excitement. "We're going to beat these fools!"

"Real nice of you Padfoot. But you can't know that. We haven't even started playing yet." James protested. He was looking a little upset, obviously still hoping he could be with Lily, despite what Rose had asked.

"We'll see then, but I think Lily might lead the team to a victory. I reckon she's a hidden talent. We don't know how she plays yet, so we can't know how good she is. I've got the dark horse on my team. Who do you have? Rosie. We know how she plays."

"I protest to that!" Lily said indignantly. "I know how she plays, and you don't have the upper hand, trust me."

"Oh? Who are you talking about? Yourself or me? You might have yourself confused with me, Rose." Rose said mockingly.

"How about we settle this outside? Come on, Rose. We have to get a good base."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"You know, a place to hide out. And I know the best places."

"Isn't the purpose of the base completely defeated when we know exactly where everyone will be hiding?" Rose asked lazily. She knew exactly where James would be. He was awfully predictable when it came to snowball fights.

"You don't know where we'll be. You've never played with us." James retorted smugly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You forget I'm playing on the same team as your best mate, who would happen to know exactly where you'll be."

"Dammit, Lily! Now we can't play bases!" Sirius said, outraged.

"Sorry." Rose smiled sweetly.

"You're not."

"No, I'm not."

"Now what do we do?" Whined Sirius.

Lily laughed. "I thought we were having a snowball fight?"

"Yes? What about it? We can't have one now if that's what your wondering."

"No, you're totally not thinking are you?"

"Huh? What are you getting at?"

"If you wanted a snowball fight, we can still have one."

"No we can't. Without bases, we can't have one."

"Have you ever tried just having a standard snowball fight?"

"That'd just be boring, so of course not."

"She might be on to something Padfoot." James spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Have we ever actually had a normal snowball fight?"

"No, it sounds boring, so we don't. You know that Prongs."

"Why can't we just have one?"

"As I said, it sounds boring."

"We don't know that yet."

"You want us to try one?"

"Yes."

"Only for you, Prongsie. Just because I love you." Sirius sang.

"Stop, Sirius. Not in front of the ladies."

"They don't care. No-one would deny us of our love."

"Never." Rose said firmly.

"You know it, Lilykins. We are destined to be together forever. Our love could fill a thousand planets. It's that big and strong."

Meanwhile, Lily was getting restless. She normally approached things slowly and with thought, but right then, all she wanted was to run. So, she did.

"Where are you going, Rosie?" James asked, bewildered.

Lily pushed forward, dashing toward the front doors.

"Wait up, Rose!" He called, obviously he was following.

Sirius turned to ask Rose, "Where the hell is she going?"

All she said was, "Outside, I guess?"

They followed soon after.

At the doors, Lily had to stop. They were heavy and difficult to open, especially since she had little strength in her arms. She tried desperately to pull them open, the longer she stayed, her desire to run grew, and the air was getting less fresh by the second. She didn't know what was wrong with her. The conversation about love, however joking it was, had put her on edge. Lily was outraged, her emotions were so fickle. She had been beginning to wonder whether she was actually developing feelings for James Potter, but the thought worked her up, she needed to get away from it.

She pulled and pulled, to no avail. Suddenly, two strong arms enveloped her from behind. "Chill out, Rosie. I'll help you open them." James said softly into her ear. "It'll be ok, I promise."

Lily leant back in the embrace, feeling calmer already within his arms. His strong chest protected her and she could feel his heartbeats through her back. He was warm too. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling.

"Uh, Rose? Are we going to open the door or not? You're not really doing anything right now."

"I thought you were going to open them. You're the strong one, not me."

"Sometimes even strong men like me need a little help." Lily looked up into his eyes and caught his wink.

James' arms reached forwards and found the handles of the doors, putting his hands over her small ones. He pulled slowly, and the doors began to open. Soon enough, they were fully open, and James stepped back. Lily shivered slightly as the touch was removed.

"You alright Rosie? You seem cold." James said with care and concern.

Lily shook her head slowly, then leapt forward, out into the snow. She disappeared into the white but kept running. She wanted to get her thoughts in order before she saw James again. Despite what she was trying to convince herself, feelings for James were a definite at this point, and she had to somehow accept it.

"Rose!" James called after her, his face etched with worry.

"Let her go." Rose said softly, she and Sirius had caught up. "She needs time alone for whatever reason. She'll find us when she's ready."

"But Lily! We can't let James play a player down!" Sirius sounded a little upset about it.

"If Potter doesn't mind, he can play by himself for a few minutes until Rose comes back. She won't be long, she doesn't like to leave people in the lurch often."

James nodded. "Although it won't be as fun, I guess I can survive."

Sirius threw his hands in the air. "This won't be fun at all! We aren't playing bases, and now Prongs doesn't have a teammate! This whole game is going down the drain and I don't know how to fix it!"

"Stop worrying." Rose soothed. "It'll work out for you, it'll be a fun game if you stop being such a freak about it."

"Me, a freak? I just know how the game's supposed to be played, and none of that is happening right now!"

"We'll find Lil...Rose, and it'll work out for you."

"Yeah." James agreed, still looking hopelessly confused.

There was silence for a half minute, as they looked out into the snow, hoping for Lily's return.

"You know why I think she ran?" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"No, why?"

"Prongsie was right up in her face, you know, giving her the whole Potter experience, and she couldn't handle it."

"Is that seriously what you think?" Rose asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Yes." Sirius sounded offended. "That has to be the only explanation."

"She's had a really tough day so far. Potter probably pushed her over the edge."

"No I didn't! She liked it." James pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, she was so into me in that moment."

"Get off your high horse, you prat." Rose shrugged. "You can't see anything past your big ego sometimes."

"Hey, that's my best mate you're insulting!"

"And that was my sister you were talking about. Rose Evans is not into James Potter, just to set the record straight. She likes someone else." Rose smiled to herself, thinking of Remus and his wildly handsome looks. Oh, and of course, his personality too.

"Who could surpass Prongs? When he gives you an opportunity to love him, like the display before, you totally take it, not run after some other bloke who isn't half as good as James. I just don't get it."

"You don't get a lot of things, Black."

"What, in Merlin's name, is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just something between Rose and I. And I'm not telling anything."

"Why can't we know?" James asked curiously. "It could probably explain a few things, right?"

"I'm sure it will, but you can't know. At least, not now."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Please tell us Lilykins." That was Sirius.

"Please Lily? I'll do anything for you, if you tell us. I promise. I just want to know what's wrong with Rose, she's been really worrying me for this whole week."

Rose raised an eyebrow. Apparently Lily had no skills whatsoever at being, well, normal around James. "Look, I'd love to tell you, and I'd normally jump on the opportunity to torture you Potter, but...I can't. It's not my place to do so."

In unison, the boys pouted, their eyes wide and innocent looking at Rose. "You can trust us Lily." Sirius said innocently.

"I'm not sure I can on this matter, could cause some serious problems if it got out too soon."

"Rose would trust us."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, amused.

"Definitely. We tell each other everything."

"I'm sure. I know that even you two keep secrets from the rest of the Marauders, so why can't I?"

"Because couples should never keep secrets from each other."

"What are you saying, Potter?"

"Well, it's a known fact that we'll be married one day, so we need to build up trust now."

Rose couldn't contain her laughter. "You...think...we'll be...married?" She clutched her stomach in mirth.

"Did I say something funny Lily? And you know what I've wanted for years."

"Oh no, buster. You're not marrying me, definitely not. Maybe someone else, but not me."

"That's horrible. You can't say that to Prongs." Sirius stepped between the two.

"I can, Padfoot. You don't know the full story."

"I'm pretty sure I know enough. I don't know what your problem is, but James doesn't deserve this." Sirius said, his posture tall and proud.

"Wait a second, why did you just call me Padfoot?" Sirius looked confusedly at her. "How do you even know that name?"

"Ummmm, what name?"

"Stop playing dumb."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You called me Padfoot. Only the Marauders call me that."

"No, I called you Sirius. You're just trying to find things to fault me on."

"I know what I heard, Lily Evans, and you had better explain yourself." He growled.

He took a menacing step forward, trying to force an answer out of Rose with force.

He didn't get very far. Out of nowhere, a perfectly rounded snowball came flying. It hit him in the middle of his handsome face. Sirius swung around. "Who the hell did that? Shit joke, whoever you are."

Loud laughter erupted. Lily emerged from her hiding place at the bottom of the stairs and pointed at Sirius. "Gotcha!"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Lily shrugged. "Snowball fight?"

"You're on, Rose Evans."

Lily just laughed, and ran. She disappeared into the white as before, but this time, Sirius was following.

"I can see you, Rose! You can't hide!"

"Watch me!"

"You're a bloody carrot top, idiot! You stand out!"

Lily flicked her wand elaborately, and soon enough a small snow cloud had settled just above her head. The snow fell onto her red locks, covering them with a fine layering of white, effectively dulling the colour.

"Bloody hell, you're like a bloody genius!"

"You know it!"

Suddenly Lily speared off to the left, disappearing into a snow bank. Sirius stopped, he couldn't see her at all.

Lily giggled as she flicked her wand. At least five snowballs formed and flew forward, and hit Sirius in the back of the head.

"You're going to get it!" He roared, before stooping down to pick up some snow. Lily took this opportunity to hit him again, in the bottom, which toppled him forward onto the ground.

Lily appeared in front of him, laughing. "I think you already got it, Black."

He grinned, as he looked at something in front of him. "Don't get too cocky just yet."

"Wha...?" Lily turned around, only to be hit in the chest with a snowball, thrown by Rose.

She fell to the ground dramatically, in stitches. "Oh, you got me!"

Rose approached, already forming another snowball in her hands. "I haven't gotten you properly just yet." She pulled back her arm, ready to release the snowball onto Lily, but another snowball hit her arm, forcing her to jerk backwards. James had arrived.

"Get up you fool!" He shouted at Lily, as he made another snowball. He shot Rose down, then grabbed Lily's hand. He yanked on it, so Lily was standing, then they were off. "Run!"

They bolted through the snow, hand in hand. "We have to find somewhere to hide for a second."

"Why?" Lily asked, confused.

"We need to stock up on snowballs, duh."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Is here alright?" Lily asked, pointing.

"Where? There's nowhere to hide over there. It's just a pile of snow."

Lily flicked her wand in the snow drift's direction, and smiled in satisfaction as a small opening appeared. "Now is it alright?"

James beamed down at her. "You're some kind of genius, Rose Evans."

"Thanks, Potter. You'd better go in first."

"Why?"

"Well, if it decides to fall on us, I'd rather the strong guy was already in there to save us."

"I'm going to ignore that comment, and go first merely because you asked." James looked into her eyes. "And because I trust you."

"Are you sure?" Lily blushed.

"Definitely. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe you just don't."

"Don't be silly, Rose." James said gently, holding her hand tighter. "Of course I trust you, you're one of my best friends."

And just like that, the moment was over. James had ruined it, with his comment about friendship. That was the last thing on Lily's mind at that point.

Lily cleared her throat. "Maybe we should go in then."

"Of course."

James knelt down, and started crawling through the entrance hole. Lily swooned silently. _What a fit bum. _And it was. Especially when it was on full display like that, with James crawling. Lily got down on her knees and followed.

Finally they were inside, and sitting close together. They were inside a small space, almost like the inside of an igloo would be. The walls were packed snow, and glistened as they looked at them. It was cozy and close.

"Is it just me, or is it a little chilly?"

"We're inside a snow drift, Rose. Of course it's a little cold." James pulled out his wand. "Here." He flicked it and muttered under his breath, and Lily immediately felt warmth envelope her body.

"Thanks James." Lily said appreciatively.

"You're alright. We'd better start making snowballs." He picked up a handful of snow and began to shape it.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making snowballs that way."

"There is no other way."

Lily shook her head and flicked her wand. A pile of snowballs neatly arranged themselves in front of James.

"Fair enough, but isn't that cheating?"

"No. We live in a magic castle. Making a few snowballs with magic isn't cheating if we're witches and wizards."

"I see your point."

"Thank-you for that."

"Welcome. I'm happy to see your view, no matter how weird it is."

Lily gently pushed his shoulder. "Using magic isn't weird, silly."

"I know." He laughed softly. He sobered and looked thoughtfully at Lily. "You've been different lately, Miss Evans."

Lily froze, what if they had been found out? She had heard Rose earlier, she hadn't given anything away, but James wasn't stupid, maybe he knew.

"I'm...not sure what you mean."

"You've been somehow gentler on occasion, but you've also been way more emotional than you used to be."

"Erm, well, I guess I've just had stuff happening lately."

"I know. Lily said as much. You know you can tell me right? You can trust me."

"I want to tell you, so much. But I think I'm scared too. I can't tell anyone yet, except maybe Lily. I'll tell you when I'm ready, alright?"

"Alright. I believe you, Rose. I'll be here when you need me. Just call."

Lily tried to change the mood, not wanting to get too emotionally attached to the moment, as she had earlier. "You sound so ridiculously cheesy, Potter. Tone it down a notch please."

"Only cause you asked nicely, your highness." He said with a cheeky grin. Lily's breath caught, his smile was so beautiful. _So much for not getting emotionally attached. _ Lily thought sarcastically. _Good one Lily._

A voice started to come from James' pocket. "What's that?"

"Oh, probably Sirius. Should I answer?" He asked cheekily.

"You should never leave a friend hanging." Lily replied solemnly.

James nodded and pulled his mirror from his pocket. "Sirius?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Where the hell are you, Prongs?"

"I'm hiding, with Rosie. Where are you?"

"Trying to find you."

"Cool." James deadpanned.

"Well? Where are you mate?"

"We found a base. We're making snowballs to throw at you."

"I thought we weren't playing bases? That was made very clear at the beginning."

"We needed to recuperate, right Rose?"

"Yes." A short reply accompanied with a nod.

"Not fair." Sirius pouted into the mirror.

"We'll come out if you want us too."

"Too late. We're going inside."

"Why?" James asked, surprised. Sirius didn't normally give up easily.

Rose's face appeared in the mirror. "We're freezing our butts off out here!"

"Sorry Lily. I'd hate for you to be cold, I need to look after my lady."

"Oh, shut up Prongs. You sound like a bloody idiot." Sirius was back in the picture.

"Fine."

"Good. Can we all meet in the Common Room in five? I have a better idea of how to spend the day."

"Sure."

A pause.

"Oi, Padfoot, I thought the mirror was one of the Marauder secrets. Not wanting to cause trouble, but Lily isn't supposed to know. Sorry lovely Lily, but you shouldn't know this stuff." He added for her benefit.

"You already talked to me through it this morning! You ruined the layer of secrecy way before I did!"

"True."

"You know it. Now, we'll be seeing you inside."

James chuckled then put the mirror away. "Come on, Miss Rose, we'd better get inside."

"Wait, what other secrets are kept from the outside world? I thought there weren't many."

"Oh, you know them all Rose. My invisibility cloak, the map, the fact that we're animagi, Remus' furry little problem, only the major ones are kept secret from the rest of the school."

"What map?" Lily wanted to know.

"You know, the Marauder's map."

"What does it do?"

"Don't play dumb, Rose. You know exactly what it does."

"Oh yeah, I do." Lily covered for herself. "Lapse of the mind." _What did it do?_

"Ok...did I already tell you I've been worried about you?"

"Yes, James. And I told you, you don't need to worry. I'll tell you everything soon."

"I think you're great, okay Rose? Don't forget that." He reached out and put his arm around her shoulders.

_Why was he being so kind? He wasn't acting like this before we came outside, in fact he was a little angrier, maybe, or sadder, I'm not sure. Either way, he doesn't need to be this friendly, it's clear that he's been a little confused. _ Lily paused in her thoughts. _What if he's moved on from me? What if he likes Rose now? What if I've ruined all of my chances with him?_

"What's wrong, Rose?" James asked. "You're getting a little clammy."

"N...nothing. I was just thinking."

"You're one crazy girl, Rose Evans. I can't wait till I know what's going on in your head."

"Yeah well, you'll have to wait." Lily said abruptly, moving out of his reach. "I'm going inside." She crawled out of the hideaway inside the snowdrift, and stood outside. Her breath came out white in the cold daylight, and she shivered slightly. James had unsettled her, again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Lily shook her head, as if to clear it. She was an idiot.

Lily walked forward, forcing herself to put distance between herself and James. For some reason, it hurt. The distance, it was pulling at her. Lily repeatedly told herself to calm down, to no avail. _I just have to stay away from him, then it'll be ok. One more day._

At the doors, she looked back, just once. Nothing moved in the snow around her, obviously James hadn't moved.

Lily stepped inside, with a huge sigh. She had someone to talk too. Up several staircases and along corridors, Lily finally arrived at the Hospital Wing.

The door creaked open, as Lily looked inside curiously. She rarely got ill or injured, so this part of the castle was not completely well-known to her.

"What can I do for you, dear?" Madame Pomfrey, the young nurse hurried over. "Or are you here to see Remus, like you do before the Full Moon?"

"The second one, Madame. I just need to see him."

"Sure. I know how you like to talk to him." Madame Pomfrey led Lily over to the far corner of the room, and showed her to a seat. "Remus is right there. Remember, you're only allowed fifteen minutes top. Remus needs to rest up at this point in the cycle."

Madame Pomfrey bustled away, humming to herself. Lily leaned forward and reached for Remus' cold, pale hand. "Hey, Remus. It's Lily."

Remus opened his tired eyes slowly, and smiled softly. "Rose, you came."

"No. I'm sorry Remus, but it's me, Lily." Lily said with sadness.

"It's alright, Lily, it's just that Rose visits me before the Full Moon usually."

"I know."

"Did you need anything, or are you here to keep me company?" Remus asked tiredly.

"It's sounds so stupid now." Lily felt like her problems were nothing.

"I'm sure it's not. You can tell me, if you want, we can be friends, you know that right?"

"I'd love to be your friend, Remus Lupin." Lily gushed, and smiled happily down at him.

Remus weakly smiled back. "Good. Now, what did you need help with?"

"James."

"I thought as much."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Sometimes, but as your friend, I can say that."

"Of course." Lily smiled.

"What about him?"

"I don't think he likes me for me anymore. I'm afraid that he likes me as Rose, and not as myself."

"I doubt James would be like that."

"You didn't see him."

"No, I didn't, but I know my mate. He's been hung up on you for years, a week where 'Rose' acts differently won't change his mind."

"But, the other night, we were talking, and he seemed so defeated. He didn't want to wait for me anymore."

"He gets like that. He never gives up on you, and I think he'll be waiting for you when you're ready, so long as you tell him soon. What did you say when he was upset?"

"I told him to hang in there."

"That'll do it." Remus smiled. "He likes to be told he still has a chance with you."

"That's horrible! Do I really do that to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'm sorry to put you through that."

"Not your fault."

"Just, what if he's not interested?"

"He will be Lily. You don't need to worry. I'm promising you, you don't need to worry about something like that. James is into you, that's it."

"What if he changes his mind?"

"He won't. I'm promising you."

Lily smiled slowly, happy with Remus. "Thank-you Remus. I think I just needed the boost of confidence. I've been confused, and I know James will have been too."

"Hey, no worries. Anything I can do to help a friend."

"I love you so much." Lily gushed, but at Remus' inquisitive look, she changed herself. "Sorry, I meant as a friend. Don't get your hopes up."

"Ha. Funny. Unfortunately, I'm not into you."

"Ouch." Lily crinkled her nose. "But, seriously, you can't leave Rose hanging for much longer."

Remus sighed. "Much like you with James."

"Except Rose is my sister and I want her to happy."

"Ok? The problem is, I can't go out with her."

"Why not?"

"What if I hurt her? You know what kind of beast I am."

"You're not a beast, Remus. You're funny and intelligent and amazing, and you can't let your curse rule your life. You need to get out there and live."

"Thanks for that, Lily. Maybe when I get out of here I should talk to her."

Lily nodded. "Fantastic."

"Now, if I do that, you have to do something for me. I want you to sort things out with James."

Lily sighed. "I'll try."

She leaned forward, enveloping Remus in a hug. His arms lifted up weakly, and held her loosely around the back. "We could be fantastic friends, Remus Lupin. Look at us now."

"Yeah. Now, you'd better go. I have to sleep, and you have someone you need to spend time with."

"Okay, but only cause you asked."

"Only cause I know your time is up." Remus smiled.

Sure enough, Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "I'm afraid, Miss Evans, that your time is up. May you please leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course." She winked at Remus, before standing. "Nice seeing you, Remus. See you on Monday I guess."

"Bye Rose."

Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing, and began to walk down the hallways. She had to get to the Common Room, to meet up with the others, and of course, with James.

_A/N:_

_Hellooo! Long time no see, everyone. I'm fully aware that it has been several months since I last updated, and I'm so sorry for that. But, for the first time, I have a legitimate excuse. You see, I had spinal surgery a few months ago, and since then I've been in recovery. Only now am I starting to be able to do things, like walking around by myself. It's been a long few months since the surgery, and I'm sorry I was unable to type you guys up a chapter sooner. If I could have, I surely would have._

_Please R and R. I love to hear from you._

_~Hannah_


	10. Chapter 10

**Seeing Through Different Eyes**

**Chapter 10:**

"What took you so long? It's been way more than five minutes."

"Sorry, Sirius."

"Don't be."

"Oh."

"Where were you Rosie?" James inquired.

"I just took a detour, you don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because I'm worried about you."

"I know. You've told me. Many times."

"Geez, Rose. I'm trying."

"No you're not. You're just repeating the same line over and over and over."

"I won't talk to you about it then."

"That's what I wanted James."

"You could have said that before."

"No, I couldn't have. You wouldn't have taken it, just like you can't take it now." Lily said exasperatedly.

"You don't know that, so get off your high horse, Rose. Stop thinking everyone is against you."

"They clearly are, have you heard yourself?"

"Have you heard yourself, hypocrite? You're the one pushing everyone away."

"Oh, I'm a hypocrite? What else have you got Potter?"

"I've got plenty, don't you worry princess."

"Don't be a prat, Potter."

James laughed. "I'm not a prat, darling. Don't worry your pretty little head with insults, you can't win."

"Stop calling me that." Lily burst out.

"What, sweetheart?"

Sirius and Rose lounged back on the couch. "This is getting good, what d'ya think?"

"It's a bit of a lover's quarrel."

"What does that even mean? Remus, and now you, have all mentioned something along those lines."

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's it! I am sick of you trying to avert my questions!"

"Look, can I tell you tonight? Not right now, with those two around." Rose gestured to James and Lily. "I particularly can't tell Potter, but I want to tell you. Just not right now."

"Why the kindness, Lily? You've never wanted to talk to me about anything."

"This time, I do want too. Just trust me on this."

"Fine, we have a deal." Sirius shook hands with Rose, before lying back further. "This could go on for hours, I bet."

"Just wait, we're getting to the crucial part."

"I don't get you, Lily Evans."

Rose laughed, and tuned back into James and Lily's argument.

"Tell me, what can't I call you, sweetie?"

"Stupid names. I am not your darling, I am not your sweetheart, and quite frankly, the entire thing is demeaning." Lily said hotly.

"Oh? I'm sorry cupcake."

"You're not, Potter, or you would change what you are doing!"

"Why should I? I was just trying to care, and you shove it all back in my face!"

"I did not, Potter! Stop blaming me for your own problems!"

James laughed sarcastically. "When have I ever done that, sweet-pea?" He said mockingly.

"All the bloody time!"

"When? Rose! You can't accuse me of things then not tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

"Look, you just need to quit with pestering me about going..."

"And that'll be enough." Rose said quietly, stepping between them.

"What?" Lily spat. "Go away Ro..."

"Stop Rose. You're going to make a fool of yourself."

Lily stepped back from James, realizing her proximity to him and her racing heartbeat. "I'm...I'm sorry James." She'd almost revealed everything, and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

James shrugged and stepped back, stopping beside Sirius. "Um...sure I guess?"

"I overreacted."

"I guess I did too."

Rose grinned. "Good on you. Now, shake hands and get over it."

Sirius laughed. "Woah Lils, no need to be the adjudicator! Like you said, it was getting exciting!"

"No, Sirius. It had to stop."

"Why? I was enjoying myself."

"Wow, Padfoot. That's so supportive."

"Your welcome James."

"How about we separate for five minutes then regroup and play that game you wanted to play Sirius." Rose had noticed how lost and confused Lily looked by herself.

"Sure. Just make sure you come back."

"We will."

"Pinky swear?"

"Sure." Rose extended her pinky finger toward Sirius, who clasped his with hers briefly before separating.

"Fantastic."

"See you guys." Rose smiled, before grasping Lily's arm. "Come on, sis, we need to fix you up."

"I don't need fixing up." Lily said blankly.

"Your face says otherwise."

"Fine." Lily conceded.

"See you soon girls!" Sirius chirped.

"Bye Sirius!"

Lily and Rose ascended the staircase into their dormitory, and Lily slumped onto her bed.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Lily mumbled.

"Why did you choose to fight?"

"I didn't Rose! Goddammit! I don't want to fight with him, I don't want to see him be hurt by me!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because, he was acting like he gave a crap about me, and I just overreacted! Okay?"

"Not really. Why did you overreact?"

"I don't know! Stop asking me stuff like this!"

"Answer Lily."

"He's raising my hopes and I can't have it! James is supposed to have given up on me, not care more! He's making it harder for me!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! I don't know how I will tell him the truth, it'll be too hard."

"I don't think so."

"You don't know anything about this." Lily spat.

"Surprisingly, I know you better than you know yourself, and I know James pretty well."

"Good for you, Rose."

"The fact that you're angry that James cares is kind of funny actually."

"Stop patronizing me."

"I'm not patronizing you Lily."

"And I'm a hippogriff."

"Whatever. You don't have to act like that Lily."

"Act like what, Rose?"

"Like that."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Lily said sarcastically.

Rose shot a steady glare at her sister. "Back to my point."

"Oh, do tell."

"The fact that you are upset about James means that you care about him too."

"You can't know that."

"I know you, so I can figure it out." Rose paused in thought. "Remember when Petunia used to pick on that awful Snape boy during the summer before first year? And you got super upset because you cared for him, even though he was a little prat?"

"That's completely different."

"Not entirely. You cared for Snape for a little while there, and you care about Potter too."

"I don't see how this is related. He betrayed me and left me for those dark arts obsessed freaky Slytherins. He also left me in first year, so I didn't really get a chance to care that much for him. It's his life, he chose another path, not my problem."

"Whatever. Like I said, you care for Potter, and it's stirring up strong emotions in you. That's why you can't deal with having a civil conversation with him at the moment. You either want to slap him for making you feel that way, jump him because he's totally gorgeous, make him laugh because he's beautiful when he laughs..." Rose trailed off, obviously thinking of someone else.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And, here we go. I know you like Remus, maybe you should jump him next time you see him."

Rose shook her head. "You know I can't. He wouldn't let me."

"He might. You don't know that."

"You don't know that either, so you can't say anything."

"I talked to Remus though."

"What?"

"He said he would have a proper talk with you when he's better."

"Don't be cruel Lily."

"I'm not being cruel! I actually talked to him!"

"When?" Rose looked unconvinced.

"Before I came to the Common Room. I needed to talk to him, because I trust his opinion. We agreed that if I tried with James, he'd try with you."

"Why was I not included in this deal? It was about me."

"Sorry. But come on, you weren't going to get there by yourself. And, I know you're happy about it."

"Fine." Rose snapped. "Back to you."

"What about me?" Lily inquired innocently.

"You and James. So, basically, you have strong emotions."

"Wow, that was really insightful of you."

"Stop it. I'm serious."

Lily laughed. "No, you're not. Sirius is serious."

"Oh my god Lily! I was just trying to say that if you feel something for him, you should act on it, because you'll regret it if you don't."

Lily sobered. "What if he rejects me?"

"We're not back to this are we? Come on Lily, he won't."

"But what if he does?"

Rose sighed heavily. "How about we go back downstairs and you try to act normal around James for the rest of the day? But, if you find a good opportunity to say something, tell him. Don't chicken out. And, after tonight, you can go back to being you, and you can decide to forget about the entire thing or do something about your feelings. That way, it'll all be up to you."

"I'm not sure..."

"I don't care. Let's go."

"Fine."

"Good."

They stood together and looked into each other's eyes.

"Trust me Lily. All of this will be alright."

"And you should trust me Rosie, Remus isn't stupid enough to let you slip by."

"That's very nice of you to say."

"Believe me."

"I don't know if I can get my hopes up."

Lily let out a short laugh. "You sound a little bit like me."

Rose cracked a smile. "The first step to fixing yourself is realizing the problem."

"What? Are you saying that James is a problem?"

"Never. He could never be a problem."

"Why do you think that? Do I have competition for the prize?"

"You wish."

"Actually, I don't. It's a shame he's so popular in this school. There will always be competition."

"He only has eyes for you."

"Wow, corny much?"

Rose smiled with warmth. "This is how it always should be. You shouldn't treat James as a problem, instead an opportunity."

"And, the moment's over."

"That's our cue to leave."

"I second that."

The two girls descended the staircase with speed and entered the Common Room.

"Oi, Sirius, James, where are you?" Rose called.

A voice called from the corner of the room. "Come find us."

Lily laughed and approached them, with Rose close behind. Rose was happy, because Lily appeared to be. When Lily was comfortable within herself, Rose also was.

"What happens now?" Rose asked as she sat down in an armchair next to Sirius. Lily sat next to James, looking a little worried of her reception.

James looked over at her and smiled lazily. He was gorgeous. "Are we okay, Rosie?" He said softly.

Lily gulped. "Of course James." She was suddenly feeling very nervous. _You're acting like a seven year old girl, he's not that intimidating. God Lily. _

"Fantastic." Sirius clapped his hands together. "I have this fantastic idea of a game to play, and you'll love it!"

"Spit it out then." Lily said, happy with herself.

"First, I need to tell you where the idea came from."

"Really? You could just tell us what you want to play Padfoot." James rolled his eyes.

"No. Prongsie, you need to appreciate the inspiration."

"Fine. Go on then."

"Thank-you for that blessing Jamesie-poo."

Rose laughed. "Jamesie-poo?"

"I have no choice in the matter apparently. This friendship often feels very one-sided." James replied.

"You know I love you Jamesie."

"I'm sure you do."

"Anyway, so...You and Rose disappeared somewhere and we went searching for you. Then, I realised, why don't we play that game where someone hides and we find them?"

"Are you talking about Sardines?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Forgot it's name for a second."

"Well, that's a great indication of how good the game itself is going to be." Rose mused.

"No its not! It can't be my fault for forgetting the name for a second, I have a lot go things going on in my head."

"I didn't know you had the power of thought Sirius!" Lily burst out.

"That's horrible Rose, and you know it." Sirius pouted.

"That's not even funny Rose." Rose agreed.

"Better luck next time." James finished, with a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Gee, sorry guys." Lily threw her hands up in surrender.

"It's alright I guess, but you can't be the one hiding anymore. You haven't shown good sportsmanship so we can't trust you this time."

"Ouch?"

"That's right."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

"Stop with the one worders!" A pause. James grinned. "I'll hide if you want me too."

"Sure." Rose and Lily agreed in unison.

"Weird." Sirius commented, glancing at the girls. "But, Prongs, remember the rules. No...you know, m-a-p." He spelt out.

"I know." James grinned. "Well, Lily? Aren't you going to ask?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Map?"

"Fine. What is the map?" She asked without care.

James laughed. "Marauder secret."

"Thought as much." She commented.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Ok, we'll count to sixty, and you'd better run Potter. Don't make it too easy."

"Never. You know that's not how I play."

"Oh, I know."

Sirius closed his eyes and started counting. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

Rose nudged Lily. "We need to shut our eyes."

"I know." Lily breathed, watching James wink at her as he stood up slowly, stretching his arms above his head. _He is beautiful. Look at him. Imagine what he'd look like if he did that without a shirt, with his muscles all stretched gorgeously..._ Lily shook her head.What was wrong with her?

Rose, not knowing why Lily had shook her head, sighed. "The whole point of counting is to let him get away, not watch him go. Don't try and be stubborn about something that you're doing wrong."

"I wasn't..." Lily sighed and closed her eyes, as James motioned for her to do so.

Rose laughed quietly. "He's got you whipped, sister."

"No, he hasn't."

"Whatever."

Sirius, sensing a disturbance from the two girls, spoke louder. "22...23...24...25...26...27...28..."

Lily let the sound of the counting wash over her, and she relaxed slightly. She thought through what her actions would be. She didn't need to find James at all. Lily couldn't afford to think of what may happen if they were forced to be alone for a length of time. She needed to find somewhere to sit down and out of the way, so neither Rose or Sirius would know she wasn't joining in. Somewhere quiet, but not a rational place to hide, because James could be anywhere within the castle, as far as anyone knew.

"37...38...39...40...41...42..."

The Portrait Hole swung open and shut. It could have been anyone, but Lily knew, James had left the Common Room. He'd cut it very short.

"46...47...48...49...50...51...52...53...54...

But, what if she did come across James in the corridors or in hiding? What would she do then? Lily didn't know.

"57...58...59..."

Anything could happen. Lily wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing.

"60!"

"Ok." Sirius snapped his fingers. "Let's go girls, and find him!"

"The way you just said that didn't sound entirely straight." Rose laughed.

"Just so you know, I am straight, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wasn't inferring anything, Sirius."

"I'm sure you weren't." He grumbled.

Lily grinned. "Ok, I guess I'll be off."

"Might see you later I guess."

"Sure."

Lily's heart sank. She was going to be alone. Despite what she had wanted to do several seconds before, she didn't want to find James by herself. Something could happen between them, that Lily didn't want to be a part of. She could say something she didn't mean to, she could ruin everything.

She had walked up the corridor slowly, and upon turning back around to seek out her sister, she discovered she was alone. Lily would have to face everything by herself. The thought terrified her to no end.

Lily turned away from the Portrait Hole, and resigned herself to whatever her fate was to be. She just needed to hide herself away, as she had already planned. If she was hidden, and James was hidden somewhere else in the castle, nothing bad could happen.

_What are you coming too, Lily Evans? Avoiding the boy you like, in an effort to keep secrets from him? What am I scared of? _She asked herself. Honestly, she didn't know why she was scared to face James, he wasn't that bad. In fact, he was quite lovely. Despite their differences, which often ended in argument, he seemed like a genuinely good person, who she couldn't help but love.

Lily stopped walking. Who said anything about loving him? She didn't love him. Definitely not. She'd only just begun to like him in any way, especially in a non platonic way. Love would be a long way down the line for her. Lily's feelings were a huge mess, and the only thing that was clear with James was that she fancied him. Lily clung to that as a lifeline. She was definitely not diving into that pool of emotions just yet, if ever.

She slowly descended from the seventh floor down to the fifth, where she stopped in front of the ugly tapestry Rose had shown her a few days before. No-one would think to check here, it wasn't a conventional hiding place. She flicked aside the vomit-coloured material with her wand, and tapped the wall behind twice. A stone archway appeared from the brickwork, and Lily pushed inside.

"_Lumos_." Lily lit her wand and held it in front of her as she walked. She stumbled slightly as the tunnel grew in its steep decline, and slide for several metres down into the pitch-black. She shrieked as she went, scared of falling flat on her face. That'd be something to explain to someone. _Don't worry about the gigantic graze on my face, I was just walking down a secret tunnel in the school when I fell flat on my face and slid down the rest of the way. Seriously, its no biggie._

She flung her hands out, and caught herself on the side of the tunnel, effectively stopping the movement. Her wand flickered as it hit the wall. Lily gasped a deep breath in and grinned manically. Despite her beating heart and terror, Lily felt free and energetic.

Lily gave off a whoop and ran down the rest of the tunnel, laughing loudly. She forgot about her worries, she forgot about James, and she felt good.

When the ground flattened out, Lily stopped with a stumble. She giggled breathlessly and sat on the floor. It was cold. Lily leapt up again and felt her way toward an armchair. She slouched back in it and sighed deeply, at peace with herself in that moment.

Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut, and soon enough the world had disappeared from her eyes.

Lily was content and quiet, letting sleep take over her. It had been an emotional day, which had taken its toll on her being. The last thought on her mind before she embraced the darkness was to wonder where James was, and what he was doing.

A soft swear word forced Lily back to her senses. "Is anyone there?" She asked. Her wand was still letting out a little light, but it had fallen down the side of the chair, and she couldn't see into the darkness.

Silence ensued.

"Hello? Anyone there? I heard you say something."

A bout of swearing.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, impatient and a little frightened.

The sound of someone stubbing their toe could be heard, followed by another swear.

"Reveal yourself, or I'll stun you."

"Why the hell would you do that?" A muffled voice asked. Lily didn't know who it was.

"You could be a murderer or rapist for all I know. Better to be safe than sorry."

"God Rose." The voice was still unclear.

"Oh, so you're someone I know?"

"Of course. Bloody hell Rose, why would I be down here if you didn't know me?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Why don't you know who I am?"

"I don't recognize your voice."

"Ouch, that hurts." Was the sarcastic response.

"Sorry. Maybe you should talk clearer."

"How clearer do you want me to be?"

The voice was coming closer to Lily, and she was a little uncomfortable.

"Clear enough for me to know who you are would be nice."

"You've known me for years, I don't know how much clearer I can make my voice in order to make my identity any more blaringly obvious."

"Sorry." Lily said, slightly crossly. Her wand had slipped further into the cushion of the chair, and she couldn't see anything past her nose. "Maybe you start by not sounding muffled by something."

"My face is squished into a cushion, if that's what you're talking about."

"Why?" Lily asked, incredulous.

"I tripped and dropped my wand somewhere. I think it went down the back of the chair."

"Summon it."

"In case you didn't notice, I can't summon my wand if I don't have it. Kind of difficult to do a summoning charm without one."

"Sorry."

"You should be."

"Well, do you know where it fell?"

"Of course I don't. We're in the bloody dark."

"Right."

"Wait, you have a wand."

"I do."

"Can you summon my wand?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I dropped mine too."

"I can see its light, you're not fooling anyone Rose."

"I dropped it."

"I don't believe you." The voice sang.

"Wait, how can you see it with your face in a cushion?"

"My face isn't in a cushion anymore."

"Then why is your voice still muffled?"

"I'm messing with you now."

"Fantastic. Just what I need."

"You know it, Evans."

"Just because of that, I'm not even going to try to reach for my wand."

"Please?" The voice whined.

"No."

"Please, Rosie? For me?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Fair point." A low chuckle was heard. Lily was beginning to get a fair idea of who the voice may belong too, and she was a little frightened if she was correct in her thinking.

Footsteps came closer to Lily's chair. "Mind if I fetch your wand if your not going too?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Ahh, Rosie, being stubborn as usual." The smile could basically be heard through the words.

"What if I am?" Lily asked defiantly.

"Nothing wrong with that, love."

"I thought we already talked about this, don't call me those names."

"Oh? So you know who I am now?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know who you are."

"Took you long enough."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to come over, okay?"

Lily snorted. "Not okay."

"That was remarkably unattractive, and I don't care what you say, I need to get your wand so I can get mine."

"Go for it then."

"Fantastic." He chirped. "Now, keep talking so I can follow your voice."

Lily did not reply.

"Come on. Don't be like that." He whined.

"Please Rose? For me?"

Silence.

"I know where you are, kind of. Your wand is still giving off a little light."

Lily laughed. "Got me."

"Sure did."

A shadow stopped before Lily, with wild hair and the little light glinting off glasses on the presence's face.

"Found you."

"It would appear so."

The shadow took a step closer. Suddenly, with a yell, it pitched forward. The shape swore loudly as it landed forward, onto Lily's figure. She screamed when the weight hit her.

"God, Rosie! You don't have to scream in my ear!"

"God yourself! You don't have to fall on me!"

"I didn't choose this!"

"I'm sure you didn't! But, I didn't choose to be underneath you and your weight!" Lily continued shrieking.

A chuckle. "Can't handle me?"

"Not that."

"What's wrong then, Rosie?"

"Nothing." Lily was becoming distinctly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Look, I'll get off you if you get your wand. Only then."

"That's bullying."

"No, it's not. Not when you like it."

"Get off!"

"Only when you get your wand."

Lily hesitated. She didn't want to give in to him, her stubborn streak was strong, but she also didn't want to be given away as liking James, she wasn't completely ready for that revelation.

She sighed heavily. "Promise?"

"Of course, Rosie."

Lily reached into the recessed of the armchair, and pulled out her shining wand. "Happy now?"

"No."

"What else can I do for you?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Light up the whole room."

"Fine." Lily swished her wand. "_Lumos Maximus._"

An orb of light grew from the tip of Lily's wand and drifted into the air, brightening the entire space.

"Nice wand-work Evans." He smirked.

"Thanks." Lily replied, slightly reddening. "Are you going to get off me now?"

He shook his head. "No. I like it right here."

"I don't."

"Where's your fun gone, Miss Evans?" He asked, as he lowered his head to rest on her chest. He laughed softly. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"Good for you."

"It's going a mile a minute."

"Fantastic." Lily muttered, bitterly. He wasn't an idiot. He had to know how torn she felt about their position.

"What was that love?"

"Nothing. Don't call me that." She felt like he was teasing her. Everything she wanted, right there in front of her, looking cool and casual as ever.

"Wasn't trying to upset you Rose."

Lily sighed slowly. She spoke softly. "You didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"Sweet." He chirped, still calmly settled on top of her.

"I..." Lily wanted to reveal everything in that moment.

"What is it Rose?"

"Nothing." She said hastily. She didn't want to lose his warmth, at least not yet.

"It's not nothing, I can tell."

"Yes, it is."

"You can tell me, Rosie, you know that."

"Get off me." Lily said, commandingly.

"Why?" He whined.

"I don't want you here anymore. Go find somewhere else to hide."

"I can't. I want to hide here."

"You know you can't. That's cheating, and you know it."

"How?"

"This is a secret part of the castle, the point in hiding is to make it slightly possible to be found."

"Fine." He said proudly. "If you want me to go so badly, I will."

"Good."

James pulled himself up, and he stood before Lily. "You're sure?"

Lily nodded. Truth was, she was already missing his warmth, and yearned for his touch again.

"Fine." James turned around to a brown cushioned armchair. "Just summon my wand, then I'll be off."

"_Accio_ wand." His wand cam flying from underneath a pillow and into Lily's hand. "Here you go." She offered it up to him.

Instead of taking the wand, he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are."

"I think you'll find that I am quite content with where I am."

"You're not allowed to stay here."

"Why not, Potter?"

"Because, I'm the hider, and you're one of the seekers in the game, and we appear to have found each other. You have to stay with me now."

"You're horrible."

"You know it Evans." He winked attractively. "So, you coming?"

"You're going to make me go anyway, aren't you?"

"Definitely."

"Then, fine, I'll come with you."

He pulled her to her feet, so she was standing closely before him. Their hands remained clasped between them.

"Are we going, or not?"

"Oh, definitely going."

In a quick movement, James picked Lily up into his arms, and held her to his chest.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked as her feet left the ground.

"A little birdie tells me that you're a little clumsy on this tunnel, thought I should help you out."

"How did you..."

"You don't want to know."

"Probably not."

"Let's go, my lovely fire engine."

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did."

Lily shook her head. "You're impossible Potter."

_A/N:_

_This has to be my fastest update! Yay, snaps for me. I don't actually like this chapter one bit, but bear with me, I'm sort of setting up for next chapter, which I hope will be better than this one. Please R&R, its like a rainbow comes out whenever I hear from you. Bad analogy? Whatever._

_~Hannah_


End file.
